


Motocross

by Fever_Induced



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Motocross, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fever_Induced/pseuds/Fever_Induced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motocross!Brittana. What if the first time Santana Lopez meets Brittany Pierce is at a motocross event? AU; Santana is in college, Brittany is a senior at McKinley. Originally a three-shot, inspiration took it much further. First six chapters are already written. The rest is slowly continuing, and I will finish it eventually, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish Date: 3/20/2012
> 
> Pairing: (AU) Brittany Pierce & Santana Lopez
> 
> Prompt: I was browsing tumblr and saw someone post a three sentence fic about Brittany coming into a mechanic shop where Santana worked with her dirt bike needing fixing. I haven’t been able to get motocross!Brittany out of my head since. Then I wondered how things would have turned out if our two lovely ladies met at a Motocross competition! And from there I just pictured Santana eyeing up all the guys and getting stuck on one in particular, not realizing that under all the gear and helmet it was another girl. This takes place during Santana’s first Spring break after graduating from HS, so she’s been in college for a semester and a half basically. Brittany is currently a Senior at McKinley having transferred there just in time to start the year.
> 
> A/N: This is my first ever attempt at writing Brittana, so I apologize in advance if it’s horrible. Also I haven’t written a fic in a long time, and I’m pretty sure I’ve never actually finished any. And I am not in any way fluent in Spanish, I got barely passing grades for that class in HS. So I used an online translator for something close to what I want, I put in parenthesis what the translation is supposed to be. Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong.

Santana Lopez sat with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her normally pouty lips curled into a scowl. She had not realized that part of visiting her parents during her Spring Break came along with baby-sitting her two younger cousins, Carlos and Peter. Carlos, a bundle of energy at age nine with big green eyes and messy hair the color of her own, was seated next to her, literally bouncing with excitement. Mocha caught green, and her heart warmed as the little boy’s face cracked into the largest grin she had seen today as she whispered, “Tana, it’s about to start.”

The Latina’s scowl disappeared and her posture relaxed as her lips curved into a small smile just for the boy. Okay, so admittedly, today could be going a whole lot worse. But still, sitting her petite ass on cold metal bleachers was really starting to hurt, and the motocross competition that Peter was partaking in hadn’t even begun yet. And even though Carlos was saying it would start soon, Santana highly doubted this, half the riders weren’t even geared up completely.

When Carlos looked away, still bouncing excitedly, Santana let her eyes drift around. The age bracket for today’s race was fifteen to nineteen, and the cheerleader couldn’t help but scour the grounds for some easy prey. A spring fling sounded mighty appealing to the Latina. She had a little over a week left before she returned to Stanford and return to her laborious studies to become a lawyer.

Her search stopped on a certain tall figure, already dressed to compete. He was decked out in the entire garb, while most other riders decided to veer away from the elbow pads, knee pads and chest plate. Santana snorted to herself while wondering how accident prone the rider must be if he had donned every piece of protective wear available (sans neck brace). As her eyes ran over his attire she noticed that the kid was one of the few here who was actually sponsored.

Then, as if sensing the scrutiny he was under, the rider turned his head towards the stands. Santana stiffened, feeling the way that a piercing gaze she couldn’t see had fixated on her. His head cocked to the side, and she shivered, knowing that she was being just as analyzed as she had been doing to him just moments before. Shrugging her shoulders, the Latina relaxed her posture, letting a flirty smile tug at her lips. Santana took satisfaction in the way that the boy glanced around, gloved hand coming to rest on the back of his neck nervously as he checked to see where her gaze actually fell.

When he was facing her again, Santana’s lips twisted into a smirk and she gave her fingers a waggle. He immediately straightened up, waving back a bit hesitantly as he began to take a few steps to the side. The rider quickened his pace, though was still focused so intently on the Latina, that he didn’t notice another guy in his path.

_Slam._

Santana covered her mouth, laughing quietly as she watched him collide with another racer, thinking to herself that yes, this guy was indeed accident prone.

“Watch it, Pierce!” Was snarled loud enough to reach the Latina’s ears. The fully clothed rider was shoved backwards a few steps by his chest plate, and held his hands up in innocence. By the way the second one scoffed and shook his head Santana surmised that the green-clad rider had mumbled some sort of apology or excuse. She smiled to herself, finding it somewhat adorable. He could picture a lanky dork with thick rimmed glasses, blushing and stuttering an apology beneath the motocross suit.

Carlos nudged her in the side then, drawing her attention as he shrieked, pointing, “There he is!” The young boy jumped, standing on his seat, screaming for his older brother’s attention, “Peter! Pete! _Peter!!!_ ”

“Ay dios mio (Oh my God),” she murmured under her breath. Santana grabbed him the back of his shirt, placing another hand on his shoulder to guide him into the seated position once more. “ _Tranquilízate (Calm down!)_  he knows we’re here. I _drove_ us all here,” she said with an eye roll.

Carlos complied easily enough, though her still vibrated with excitement as he waved at Peter, who was glaring at the younger boy. Santana threw him a halfhearted wave, shrugging in a way to apologize for not being able to control the small Latino boy. Peter was sixteen and didn’t really enjoy the fact that his brother had to come along. He didn’t mind Santana much because she was snarky, witty, and for the most part laid back. And the fact that they had a close bond that stemmed from their mutual appreciation for the female form (though Santana made it perfectly clear that the male figure was just as enticing, Peter after years of shyly avoiding the topic agreed with her). He hated when Carlos had to join these outings. The small Latino was a resident pain in the ass with the way he had the female Latina wrapped around his finger, and was always embarrassing the hell out of the sixteen year old. But he had to deal with it unfortunately.

Santana glanced away from her cousin, trying to find her man in the sea of motocross riders. She chewed on her lip, finding it hard to pick him out amongst those slipping into gear. The Latina crossed her arms over her chest once more, her lower lip jutting out in a pout she didn’t realize she was sporting because she had lost her eye candy for the time being. Carlos turned to her, and seeing the look on his favorite cousin’s face, he made it his own personal mission to bring her spirits up until the race began, because he knew once it started the Latina would be hooting and hollering with the rest of the people in the stands.

 

* * *

 

Santana was laughing so hard that her sides ached. Carlos was in the same state, though he was doubled over, clutching at himself, tears prickling at the corners of his shining eyes. She wasn’t exactly sure what they were laughing at anymore, but their giggles had turned into bursts of laughter when they realized they were laughing at each other laughing, and somehow just couldn’t stop it from escalating into obnoxious roars.

Slowly their laughing subsides into small giggles here and there, and Santana had to swipe under her eyes to make sure her makeup was still in place. The cousins were grinning at one another widely, and the Latina couldn’t help but throw her arm around the little one and pull him close. Carlos snuggled happily into her side, his arms securely around her waist.

“Look, Tana!” He pointed out to the starting line where the riders were slowly (read: finally!) getting into position behind their gates.

Santana grinned, mussing his hair, “Quick, find Pete,” she whispered.

The young boy leaned forward slightly, dragging his cousin with him as his bright eyes scanned the line-up. While Santana’s eyes sought out her own rider. And there he was, seated firmly on the bike, revving its engine and arching forward. Santana hummed, noting that while the position was probably for something like aerodynamics, it would certainly look ten times better with her where the bike was. And in a bed. Naked. Smirking to herself she jumped slightly when Carlos shouted, “There!” She followed his tiny finger to where Peter was just a few men down the line.

“Watch him closely, Carlos, or you’ll lose him,” she teased. He mumbled something too quiet for her to hear (though she assumed it was a curse in Spanish) and pinched her waist to tickle her.

Moments later the announcer was claiming the start of the race and the bikes were shooting out of the gate. Mocha eyes darted quickly back to her mystery man to watch intently.

She noticed how the green rider kind of fish tailed, the back of his bike slamming into another’s causing that guy to lose his balance and fall. Santana smirked to herself, liking his style already. The track was a decent size, but from the bleachers you couldn’t really lose track of the riders if you were paying attention. Which Santana and Carlos were doing very closely, though the younger Latino didn’t realize his cousin’s attentions were not on the same rider. He would nudge her excitedly when Peter did something interesting, asking if she saw, Santana would nod, though her eyes stayed trained on Pierce.

The laps were going quickly, and Santana found herself wishing it would last longer. She was enjoying the way that Pierce had weaseled himself up into the front of the lineup with the skill of a practiced rider. She scoffed and thought, ‘ _Of course he’s practiced, the guy’s got Fox as a sponsor_.’

Coming up on the last lap Santana found herself inching forward in her seat with anticipation. Pierce was in the top three. But no one could hold the lead spot for longer than a few yards. She tracked her rider’s movements, and as Pierce squeezed into the inside of a sharp turn, right by the lead man, she swore she knew what was going to happen before it did.

The leader, Santana recognized as the one Pierce had run into earlier (it was hard to forgot that hideous  yellow to white then orange fade on his suit), kicked out his foot, intending to send Pierce into the tires and effectively out of the race. But he jerked the handlebars to save himself just as his bike veered. The movement was an overcompensation which caused Pierce to barrel into the other man for the second time that day.

As the two riders and their bikes flew across the track only the third man fighting for the top spot had gotten caught in the wreckage. Santana gasped as the three bodies rolled between each other and the heavy metal of their bikes. Thankfully the rest of the riders were able to steer clear of the mess, and continue towards the finishing line.

Carlos was shouting next to her, about Peter, but all Santana could focus on was the green, black and white suited figure that was untangling himself from a bike and person. He helped the one man to his feet, making sure he was okay, before storming over to the rider that had caused the accident. Pierce grabbed Douche Rider (as Santana had spontaneously dubbed him) by the fabric of his hideous top and shoved him backwards. The Douche countered, whipping off his helmet and shoving back, shouting loud enough to hear from where she sat, “Back off, Pierce.”

The taller boy lunged at Douche Rider, but the third wheel grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away before damage could be done. Douche Rider stepped forward, egging on the enraged rider. It was obviously enough to make Pierce tear from the grasp holding him back. He and Douche Rider collided, a mess of tangled limbs as they rolled through the dirt on the track.

By this point race officials were on the scene and pulling the two apart. Santana watched, transfixed as Pierce rounded on the one older man, jabbing him in the chest as he tore off his helmet. The Latina froze, her eyes wide in shock. Blonde hair was falling in loose strands around a red cheeked though noticeably pale face. A very feminine face. Her mystery man was not a man at all, but a tall, lean, blonde haired beauty. Santana bit her lip, noticing that Pierce’s eyes were just as piercing as she thought they would be. They were a startling shade of blue framed by almost cat-like eyes and light eye lashes. Though the motocross rider’s face was twisted with anger at the moment, Santana found herself thinking that the emotion did not suite her at all, such a pretty face shouldn’t contort into such displeasure, though she did note that the scrunch of her nose was quite adorable.

Carlos shrieked beside her, and Santana realized that there was still a race going on. Or not really, since it had just ended. Carlos turned to her, “Did you see Tana? He placed! Peter placed!” The Latino turned forward, hooting and hollering for his brother. She smiled but here mocha eyes were drawn back to the crash-site where she noticed that the anger had subsided from the blonde and there were now tears in her eyes. Wait, what? Why was she crying? Santana strained her ears to listen, and a faint cry of “Someone could have been really hurt because of him!” And the Latina found herself smiling slowly, her heart giving a little flutter. She found it so sweet how the blonde was so concerned for the other riders, but she wiped the smiled off her face quickly.

Carlos was tugging on her hand. The race was over. He was saying they needed to find Peter, while he also babbled on about all the things his big brother had done during the race that were noteworthy, and how he wanted to be like him when he grew up. She smiled, ruffling his hair, letting him drag her down the bleachers, and through the crowd. Carlos had been to many events, unlike Santana. While the little boy lead her to where Peter would be, Santana let her eyes roam, trying to catch piercing blue, but finding those eyes nowhere.

 

* * *

 

The Latina was standing in Peter’s tent area, thing. She didn’t quite know the words to explain it, but it was a small tent sent up where Peter and his bike were supposed to be before and after the race. It had whatever he had brought to the race, and a small table with courtesy food and sports drinks. It was while she was standing there with her arms crossed watching the brothers talk together animatedly about the race and all things motocross that she felt a tentative tap on her shoulder.

Glad for the distraction she sighed, turning to face who she thought would be a boy trying to flirt. She was nearly startled when she had to look up into piercing blue eyes. Santana blinked, making sure that she was really in the presence of the blonde before allowing a small smile to pull at her lips as she took a step back.

Before she could utter even a hello, the blonde rushed into talking.

“I’m really sorry you had to see that,” she was breathless in her apology, wiping hair from her face, “He just got me so _angry_ , because I was doing so well the whole race and making a really good first impression and he just had to be an ass and ruin it _all_.” She huffed, her lips curling into a slight pout, “I’m usually like a lot more level headed than that, I promise.”

For a moment Santana wasn’t sure whether to coo over the fact that the girl was obviously nervously rambling and actually pouting, or turn on the charm. Being who she was of course she would decide on the latter. “Oh yeah?” She chuckled throatily, asking, “And who were you trying to make a good first impression on?”

“You.” It was said with such bluntness that Santana was almost thrown off. _Almost._

The Latina wet her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, noticing how blue eyes darted down to follow the movement. “And why would you need to make a good impression on me?” She asked with the tilt of her head, smirking at the blonde.

“Because,” Pierce started off, dragging out the word as a smile tore across her face, “you’re really pretty and I like you.” She had uttered it so softly, her tone saying that her answer should have been obvious.

Santana chuckled again, watching as the blonde bit her lip, still smiling. “You don’t even know me, Pierce.” She said with a challenging eyebrow raise.

The motocross rider straightened, and threw the Latina a megawatt smile. “I know you’re a Lopez.” Santana’s eyebrows came together in confusion. How could she possibly know that? Noticing her confused expression, Pierce continued. “Peter talks about you a lot actually.” Santana rose her eyebrows in disbelief. The Latina had never seen this girl at any other race of Peter’s she had been to (she would definitely remember), what was she playing at? “His friends talk about you a lot too. According to them you’re _That-bangin’-Latina-chick-with-the-rockin- bod_.” She informed, putting air-quotes around the apparent nickname.

Santana balked at the other girl, “Seriously?” She asked with a scoff, her arms tightening over her chest.

“Mhm,” the blonde nodded with a smile, either ignoring the proverbial steam coming from Santana’s ears r just not noticing. She let her piercing blue gaze drift down the Latina’s body for a moment, before looking back into dark mocha eyes, “I mean it’s not like they’re wrong or anything, but they could say it nicer I guess.”

Santana smirked at that, her angering at the young boys dissipating slightly. She laughed softly, “Oh so you like what you see then?” Santana tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows arched just enough in that suggestive way.

Pierce bit her lip harder, and nodded her head slowly as a light blush crept along her cheeks. Which now that she was closer, Santana noticed were lightly dusted with freckles.

Santana chewed her bottom lip for a moment, then just as she was about to say something further, “Pierce!” was shouted from behind her, making her wince. Peter walked up to them, his left hand dropping onto Santana’s shoulder as his right clapped the other rider on the bicep. “That was a gnarly crash back there. You alright?”

The blonde nodded, “Mostly. I’ll be kind of sore though.

“You bruise a bit of your dignity getting all up in Puckerman’s face like that?” He asked with a small laugh.

Pierce just scrunched her nose, tilting her head in a confused way as she mumbled, “I didn’t know you could bruise that. It’ll heal okay?”

Santana laughed softly at the slight absurdity of the question. Peter chuckled, shaking his head, used to the blonde’s antics by now. “Yeah. Pierce, I wanna introduce you to my cousin, Santana Lopez. San, this is Brittany Pierce.”

Brittany beamed brightly, shoving her hand out between them for a shake, “Hi Santana.”

The Latina glanced down at the dirt covered glove she was supposed to shake and up to Brittany with a questioning eyebrow raise. The blonde looked down. “Oh!” She exclaimed, quickly removing the glove, and producing a pale, but clean, hand to the other with a giggle, “Sorry.”

“Nice to officially meet you, Brittany,” Santana grinned, taking her hand. She shouldn’t have been surprised at the firmness of the shake, seeing as how Brittany could haul around a dirt bike like nothing.

 

* * *

 

Peter watched at the two females smiled at each other, shaking hands for a bit longer than two strangers typically would. Peter coughed slightly, and Santana dropped the blonde’s hand, turning her head to her cousin with a harsh stare, a step away from glaring.

He knew that look. It was time to get out of there as fast as possible, before her calm composure switched to fiery Latina fury for interrupting getting her mack on. He offered a smile to the two girls, “Well I’m only good for names, so I’ll leave you two alone to get acquainted better.” Santana flashed him a smirk that told the younger Lopez he had made the right choice. With a sigh, and quick good bye to Brittany he retreated further into the tent.

Santana looked back to the blonde, noticing that her attentions were elsewhere for the moment (focused on Peter and Carlos) she took a split second to take a step back and appreciate her in a whole new light. Since discovering that her mysterious rider was not a guy Santana hadn’t really had a second to imagine what the body beneath the suit must be like as a woman’s.

Apparently Santana wasn’t very subtle in her leering, because a few moments later there was a small fit of giggles pouring from the blonde’s mouth. Mocha eyes traveled languidly back up the expanse of her body, and Santana smiled wryly at Brittany who asked, “Do _you_ like what _you_ see?”

Santana chuckled, reaching out and tucking a few loose strands of blonde hair behind a red-tipped ear. “I can’t exactly see much, Britt. But from what I image, yes, I very much like what I see.”

The blonde flushed a deep shade of red and glanced down to her feet shyly. Santana watched this, noting that her initial assumption of a dorky, fumbling idiot was way off. Of course she had been a bit off the marker with the whole _male_ assumption too. But looking at Brittany now she couldn’t imagine the person beneath the Fox gear any different. The grace with which she had maneuvered the bike between her rivals had been pulled off with the ease and fluidity of practiced perfection. Santana briefly wondered what kinds of other sports and activities the girl did with her body.

And down the gutter her mind went.

Licking her lips, the Latina slipped her hand casually into the blonde’s and began walking away from her cousins. She could feel Brittany burning holes into the side of her head, full of confusion, as she lead them with confidence through the crowd of people. “So where’s your tent, Britt?”

At the question Brittany tightened her grip on the tan hand in hers, and grinned. After a tug in the other direction Santana let the blonde lead the way deeper into the throng of people. She faltered at Brittany’s side when the blonde began to let go of her hand, but a glance into blue eyes and the feel of their palms connecting once more, this time with their fingers laced together, made her smile.

Brittany’s tent was a lot better than Peter’s, it must have been the whole sponsor thing. Where Peter’s tent was very open, and basically just a roof, Brittany’s had what could be considered walls, and a door made out of overlapping tent flaps. The inside was much more elaborate as well. There was a tv, and couch, the food on the corner table varied with more taste, and there was even a coffee pot. Brittany’s bike sat in the opposite corner, obviously a big banged up from the accident, but there were a ton of tools and small parts littering the floor around it as if someone had been trying to fix it up. Her cousin would be so jealous of the blonde if he could see this tent, she thought to herself with a silent snicker.

Santana turned back to her green rider when she felt her palm turn cold. She watched as Brittany slipped her other glove off and tossed both articles towards the couch, neither quite making it onto the piece of furniture. “Would you mind helping? This chest plate is like really hard to get off.” Pink lips turned into a pout as the blonde fumbled with the straps.

Getting the blonde in any state of undress was relatively hot, in the Latina’s mind, but the way she was pouting was nothing but adorable. Santana nodded, laughing softly, and after a few minutes the contraption was being tossed unceremoniously to the floor by a smiling Brittany. Mocha and sapphire clashed and just about at the same time both of them realized the lack of space between their bodies.

There was silence, sans the bustle outside of the tent, and Brittany reached forward to move a lock of hair from Santana’s face as her brow furrowed and she asked, “Would it be cool if I like… kissed you?”

Santana couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips. Because really, asking for permission? How cute could the blonde get? As an answer Santana closed her eyes and leaned up on her toes to press their lips together. Brittany’s hand fell to her shoulder, her fingers gripping tightly as the soft press of lips quickly turned into something a lot less chaste.

Brittany’s lips tasted the perfect mixture of sweet and tangy, that Santana couldn’t keep it innocent for long. It was a few brief seconds of gently sliding their lips together before she found herself sucking at the blonde’s lower lip and nipping at the flesh. Brittany gasped at the sensation, parting her lips just enough for Santana to bravely slide her tongue between. But with a gentle stroke of their tongues together without Brittany pulling away gave Santana the okay to continue.

The Latina slid her hand up the blonde’s arm, and over her shoulder until she could grip the back of her neck to pull her closer, leaning against her as their tongues danced languidly. Santana had initially planned on ravishing the tall blonde, but the way their tongues were moving together slowly, as if this was something they’ve done together already, many times before, had her slowing down her original plan. She could go for something of this sort, though she wasn’t sure exactly what was going to happen.

Brittany sighed against her mouth, moving her tongue against the Latina’s with a sense of familiarity that she knew shouldn’t be there because this was the first time they had ever kissed. But the blonde felt like this was something she could have been doing for years now, with the way they were fitting together so perfectly. Tilting her head she nipped at a plump lip, and then soothed the spot with a slow stroke of her tongue that had the Latina groaning, her fingers sliding into the hair at the base of Brittany’s neck.

Santana is the first to break the kiss, moving back only enough to suck breaths of fresh air into her lungs. They stand there together for a moment, breathing heavily, eyes still closed as they try to collect coherent thoughts. Brittany is the first to peek an eye open, and smiles at the sight of a flushed Latina, eyes closed though seriously dazed, with slightly swollen lips. Santana blinks glancing up and seeing a grinning Brittany, she takes the stare as a sign to move forward.

Santana peppers soft kisses to the taller girl’s jawline that has the blonde at a loss for words, especially as the silky lips start blazing a hot trail down her neck, across her throat and up behind her ear. Brittany gripped Santana’s shoulders to keep from swaying and falling over as she mewls quietly at the feather light sensation of the Latina’s kisses.

When gentle nipping, and a soothing tongue begins to retrace the path, a panting Brittany bites down hard on her lower lip to stifle a groan. Relishing in the feel of the sharpness of Santana’s teeth on her skin, Brittany is unfazed by the warm hand that works her top free from her pants, until a warm palm makes contact with her stomach. Brittany’s abdominal muscles quake and the blonde hisses like she’s been burned as she flexes against the touch.

When the warmth of Santana’s hand begins to crawl upwards, Brittany gasps, her grip tightening on the shoulders she’s been using for support. Blue eyes snap open wide, and a shaky whisper passes her lips, “Santana.”

The Latina merely hums against the skin of Brittany’s neck, her tongue paying special attention to the blonde’s throbbing pulse point. “S-Santana,” Brittany repeats to no avail.

When Santana’s hand finally reached its destination, her palm coming in contact with a pert breast covered by a thin sports bra it lasts far too short. After a brief shudder of arousal, Brittany grabbed the Latina’s hand and pulled it out of her shirt, pushing the smaller girl away by the grip she still had on her shoulder, a quiet, “No,” coming through clenched teeth.

Confusion etched across Santana’s face, she growled, “What the hell Britt?” Her dark eyes scanned over the face above her. Brittany’s eyes were clamped tightly shut, there was a crease in her brow, and her lips were parted slightly as she took shaky breath after shaky breath and released them slowly.

Santana strained to reach out, but Brittany’s hand on her wrist stopped her from doing so. Granted she did have a free hand to try with, Santana was becoming annoyed that her sexy times was being postponed and now she wanted to know why. “Why’d you make be stop?” She hissed. Finally Brittany’s eyes popped open, now several shades darker than Santana remembered they had been.

Wetting her lips, the blonde husked out, “I’m not fucking you in a motocross tent, Santana.”

The Latina went wide eyed, staring at the other with her jaw slack. She nearly wanted to scream ‘Why Not?’ at the girl. But before she could get the words out, Brittany was continuing, albeit a bit breathlessly, “You’re like _really pretty_ and I can’t just do that. It’s gross in here! And you totally deserve burning candles, and flowers, and all that romantic stuff. I want you to have that, because you’re totally worth more than a simple fuck,” Brittany scrunched her nose up, as she asked, “You know what I’m saying?”

Santana growled, “Fuck the candles, Britt! Or better yet, fuck _me_.” The Latina stepped forward once more, pressing herself softly against the blonde’s chest. “Romance can wait,” she purred, staring up into wide blue eyes, “Right now I just want _you_.” With her free hand she cupped the back of Brittany’s neck, tugging their faces closer without having to go on her toes. “I want you, Pierce, tómeme (take me).”

Brittany wasn’t quite sure what Santana had said in Spanish, but as the word rolled off her tongue she didn’t exactly care because it was just way too hot. How could speaking another language be so damn sexy? Maybe it wasn’t the language. It definitely could have been the low timbre of the Latina’s voice and the rasp that accompanied her words. The blonde swallowed thickly, staring down into lusty eyes before closing the distance and smothering pouty lips with her own.

So Santana didn’t want to be romanced right now, the blonde could deal with that, especially when the Latina began to kiss back with renewed vigor. Gone were their slow movements, now it was all tongue, teeth clashing and desperation.

Santana felt Brittany’s grip on her wrist loosen until her limb was completely free, and then before she knew what was happening strong hands were lifting her petite body by the backs of her thighs, and pulling her tight against a firm body. To stay balanced the Latina had to throw her arms around Brittany’s neck, and wrap her legs around her waist. The new position caused soft moans to fill the tent, and Santana wasn’t sure who was moaning, it could have been either of them, or even both at this point.

Tan hands were buried in golden locks, tugging gently as their tongues dueled with ferocity. Brittany pulls back for air, panting heavily against plump lips, which she eagerly nips at, before dragging her teeth down to the Latina’s jaw, and throat. Tan hands grip tighter, moans of approval spurring the blonde on as she walks them to the leather couch at the far end of her tent.

Santana is squirming against the motocross racer, moaning softly at the barely-there nips on her sensitive flesh. The Latina is so preoccupied that she doesn’t realize they had moved until her back is flat against the cool material of the couch and Brittany is kneeling between her legs, hands venturing beneath her shirt. She arches up into the warm hands, groaning when nails drag down her sides.

Brittany savors the salty-sweet taste of the girl’s skin as she turns to open mouthed kisses against her bare shoulder and exposed collar bone. Thank god for tank tops. The blonde was not aware of the fact that the fiery Latina was never one to stay submissive for long, though she should have known that was the case. So even though Brittany wasn’t expecting the petite girl to propel forward and knock her onto her back, she wasn’t surprised. She smiled brightly, reaching up to cup flushed cheeks, and bring their mouths together in another heated kiss as the Latina maneuvered to straddle the blone’s hips.

This time when Santana brought her hands under the material of the blonde’s top there was nothing to stop her. Her palms pressed into the taut muscles of Brittany’s stomach, causing the blonde to groan and arch upwards. Santana smirked against her lips, scratching lightly and bringing a whimper from the other.

Their kiss was sloppy and needy, and Santana didn’t bother to break it and remove Brittany’s top, she simply pushed the material high enough to expose a bright yellow sports bra. Brittany’s hands were on the prowl as well, blazing a hot path up the Latina’s back, nails biting into soft flesh when a tan hand slipped under the fabric of her bra to cup a pert breast. Their hisses mingled together as Santana pinched a nipple, and Brittany dragged blunt nails down her back.

With a slight fumble Brittany unclasped a lacy bra, throwing her head back when warm, wet lips surrounded one of her pink nipples. Santana did something with her tongue that made a primal noise erupt from Brittany, her nails digging harshly into the Latina’s back, making her clench her jaw, biting not so gently on the Blonde’s sensitive nub, making her gasp, arch, and moan loudly. Santana smirked, soothing this ting of her teeth with slow movement of her tongue.

Brittany, panting heavily, snuck one of her hands under Santana’s bra now that there was slack and began to firmly knead the fleshy mound. The Latina groaned while splaying kisses across Brittany’s chest until she reached her neglected nipple and sucked it into her mouth. The blonde ran a hand down Santana’s toned back, until she could palm her ass through those tiny denim shorts.

The Latina was undoing Brittany’s pants as fast as she could manage, but the odd buttons and zippers made things difficult, so the blonde had to reach down and do it herself. With Santana on top of her, she wiggled her hips and pushed until the fabric was bunched around mid-thigh, before moving her nimble fingers to attack the Latina’s shorts as their mouths once again found each other.

Santana moaned as smooth lips covered her own, bracing her hands against pale abs that twitched beneath her soft touch. Scraping her nails lower she could feel Brittany’s sharp intake of air and smirked. A tan hand slipped past the elastic of bright colored panties, fingers dipping into slick folds. Brittany pulled back, sucking in a deep breath of air, and letting it out with a shudder as she moaned, “Santana.”

The Latina grinned, her lips latching onto an erratic pulse point. She was so focused on teasingly moving her fingers against the blonde, that she had barely registered the fact that her shorts were pushed down, until warm fingers were running through her own wetness. Santana growled out into the skin of her neck, “Oh _fuck_ , Britt.”

Brittany leaned forward, teeth and lips on the Latina’s neck as she teased her fingers around for a moment. Without so much as a warning the blonde bit harshly on the junction of Santana’s neck and shoulder while simultaneously sinking two fingers inside of her. A strangled cry left the Latina’s lips as she slumped forward into Brittany’s chest. It took her a moment to recover, because already Brittany was working her fingers in a smooth rhythm in and out of her.

It had Santana shaking as she fought to catch her breath, still bracing herself with one hand on Brittany’s abs. She felt the hips beneath her cant upwards, and immediately sunk two fingers deep inside the blonde, earning another harsh bite and a rumble from Brittany’s chest that San felt tickle her skin.

With Santana still hovering above the blonde haired motocross rider their bodies rocked together with a rhythm that the two picked up together quite easily. It was almost surreal how instantly they could read each other’s actions and reactions to different touches.

Both girls panted heavily, Santana dropping her head to press her forehead into the crook of Brittany’s neck. The blonde responded by throwing her head back, tangling her fingers in the damp locks at the back of Santana’s neck, “Ah, _San_!” Brittany tightened her grip, moving her fingers quicker against the Latina.

“Britt,” Santana gasped, arching her back, pressing their torsos together firmly. The Latina groaned, curling her fingers in a way that hand Brittany bucking up so harshly to meet her that she was nearly thrown off.

“Oh God! San, yes, right there.”

A moment later Brittany was curling her own fingers and using her thumb to brush against Santana’s sensitive bundle of nerves in such a way that had the Latina muffling a string of Spanish curses into the warm flesh of Brittany’s neck.

Brittany’s moans reached a higher octave, mingling with the low grunts and groans that Santana tried to hide against the flesh of the blonde’s neck. Both girls climbed higher and higher as their bodies rocked as one, until the two of them were stiffening and arching into one another, muffling their last moans by crashing their lips together hungrily.

Their cries went unnoticed by those outside the tent, though neither girl had a care in the world for anyone outside of their little bubble. They moved together, hands slowing, allowing the other to ride out the last waves of their orgasms as their kiss ended, breath becoming more of a necessity.

As ecstasy levels slowly lowered, and Santana cleared the daze from her mind, they lay together panting heavily. Their silence went on for a long while, their bodies softly pressed together as they caught their breath.

Santana looked down at the blonde who was currently trying to catch her breath, and then it hit her. She just basically forced Brittany to have sex after the girl had admitted to wanting to romance her. She hadn’t even bothered to slip out of any clothes, how horrible did that make her? There had been no more arguing after that initial grope being denied, but still, it felt wrong. The Latina felt something drop in her stomach, and she sat up fully erect in one swift motion that obviously caught Brittany off guard because she was quick to make sure, “Ar’you okay, San?”

‘No. I just forced sex on you, and it feels like I ate a ton of bricks,’ was what she thought but admitting such feelings was not her style, “Of course I am,” she snapped, already attempting to straighten her clothes. The frown on the blonde’s face made Santana want to kick herself. She stilled, staring back at Brittany as a soft hand gently touched her forearm. Brittany was propped up on her elbow, her shirt having fallen back down enough to cover her chest, but her red cheeks, and sweaty brow were proof enough of what had occurred between them. Especially the ethereal glow to her skin, caused by nothing but the sweet sated feeling of release.

Brittany tilted her head slightly, wondering why Santana was frowning. There was a crease between the Latina’s eyebrows that she just wanted to sooth away, and so Brittany pushed herself up. She watched Santana’s eyes calculating her movements, and just smiled wider, leaning in to brush her lips against a slightly damp forehead. Brittany lingered, smiling against she skin when she felt the Latina raise her eyebrows. Her lips dropped, pressing softly to Santana’s temple before she pulled back and whispered, “Hi.”

Santana stared back at her with a quizzical expression, but Brittany could see the smile pulling at the corner of her mouth as she responded with a soft, “Hey.”

Brittany giggled softly, and swooped in for a chaste kiss upon swollen lips. The blonde pulled away, leaning back down on her elbow, tracing small circles on Santana’s forearm where her hand still lay. She could see the way Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, and it caused her to giggle again.

“That was so much better than winning the race.” When mocha eyes snapped to blue, Brittany only smirked while running her hands through her hair and pulling it into a ponytail.

Santana smile at the racer for a long moment, before clearing her throat and averting her gaze. “I need to get back to my cousins,” she announced, standing and taking a few steps away as she buttoned her shorts and adjusted her top.

Brittany leaned against the back of the couch, her arms folded on the leather, and watched with curious eyes as the Latina approached the flaps to leave, “You’re not going to get lost out there are you? Cuz one time when I was little, I got distracted by this colorful bird, and I followed it and lost my mom and I didn’t know where I was supposed to be and I cried until someone helped me figure things out. I don’t want you to get lost and cry, because that would make me sad.”

Santana stared at the other with a mix of disbelief and adoration on her face. This girl was so… It was a bit indescribable how she felt towards the blonde. Santana’s lips twitched into a small smile, and Brittany beamed, offering, “I can show you the way back if you give me a few minutes.”

The Latina nodded silently, and watched as Brittany grinned excitedly, jumping up off the couch and nearly tripping over her pants as they fell, tangling with her boots. Santana took the moment to appreciate the exposed skin of the girl’s long legs, her dark eyes drifting up to where dexterous fingers were adjusting bright yellow panties. Panties that were adorned with tiny ducks, she noticed, smiling to herself. Before she could let her eyes wander down again, Brittany had pulled up her pants and fastened the zipper and buttons expertly back in place. Santana nearly scowled at the pants, why did they need to be so intricate to open? It would have made things a lot easier if there was a simple button and zipper, but no.

The blonde yanked her elbow pads off unceremoniously, but moved gracefully across the room. She was a walking contradiction somehow. And the way she pulled the top over her head and threw it to the floor in one fluid motion had Santana gnawing on her bottom lip. Following the top was her sports bra, and the Latina swallowed, eyes soaking up the way the muscles along Brittany’s back rippled and flexed with every movement as the girl pulled on a regular bra. But then a black t-shirt fell into place and stopped her from admiring any further.

Santana knew that she could slip out now without notice. Asking the way back to Peter’s tent would be easy enough. With a nod to herself she crept the last few steps to the entrance/exit and grabbed the flap. With a glance over her shoulder to see Brittany fixing her blonde ponytail Santana worried her lip between her lip before ducking her head and leaving. She left now, because there was heaviness in her gut that wouldn’t leave her alone, and each time the motocross racer would flash those pearly whites in a wide smile had it twisting. She knew that feeling all too well, and wanted nothing to do with it, because surely that feeling would only ruin her Spring Break.

When Brittany spun around and Santana wasn’t waiting there, the large grin faded from her lips. Bright eyes darted to every corner of the tent, and she even called out a soft, “Santana?” as if the girl would spring out from a hiding spot. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, had she done something wrong? Brittany flew to the tent flap, peaking out at the thin crowd of people. Her height gave her a pretty good advantage, but even so she craned her neck above the bobbing heads for a better look.

Santana reached Peter’s tent, waving at the two boys inside meekly. She glanced over her shoulder, to where Brittany’s tent was, and saw the girl leaning out, eyes frantically searching. She frowned to herself, and just as she was about to turn and meet her cousins she was frozen to the spot as piercing blue eyes met mocha.

Brittany stared at the Latina from across the crowd. They were sporting matching frowns.

Brittany frowned because she was confused, why had Santana left without a word, was there something she had done wrong? Had she said something to offend the girl?

And Santana frowned because she knew that Brittany Pierce had somehow wormed her way past the walls that kept out even her closest friends.

The Latina ducked her head lamely, and disappeared from the blonde’s sight, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in her gut. But she didn’t know that it was the same heavy feeling Brittany felt as soon as the girl broke their eye contact.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: 3/25/2012  
> 

At the loud shout of, “Lopez!” the three cousins whipped their heads around to all stare at the owner of the voice.

Peter flashed his genuine smile that caused two dimples to indent his cheeks.

Santana stared wide-eyed, shocked and a bit scared of what might happen, though she would never admit to that last part.

Carlos squealed, “Britty!” And clambered off his brother’s bike carefully before zooming across the small area and hurtling himself at the tall blonde.

Brittany picked up the small boy with ease, and hoisted him onto her hip as he threw his arms around her neck, grinning. “I came to congratulate your brother,” she said with a smile, poking Carlos’ nose. Glancing at the two others, her bright eyes flickered to a still frozen Santana, before settling on Peter. “I know how hard you’ve been practicing for this, and even if it wasn’t first, you still placed. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Brittany,” he said, grinning. Peter saw how sapphire eyes flickered to the Latina by his side momentarily before resting on him again. He tried not to let the awkwardness overwhelm him, knowing full well what just transpired between the two ladies.

_When Santana shuffled into the tent, Peter looked away from his little brother who was sitting on top of the motocross bike, his lips buzzing as he made ‘vroom’ noises, pretending to drive around the track. One black eyebrow arched up high, in that signature Lopez way, as he inspected his cousin. After running off with the blonde he expected the Latina to come back either bragging about what just happened or at least with the blonde in tow. But Brittany Pierce was nowhere to be seen._

_Their dark gazes clashed for a moment, before Santana averted hers and stalked towards the small food table. Peter approached her slowly, and chuckled, “Ay dios mio (oh my god), Santanita. Were you attacked?” He teased, poking at the purple bruise forming at the base of her tan neck._

_Santana’s hand shot up, covering the mark as she whirled, teeth barred dangerously. “Fuck off Peter.”_

_He threw his hands up in mock surrender, “Take a chill pill, prima (cousin).”_

_Santana sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, which Peter took as a sign of her defensiveness. “I’m fine,” came her short reply._

_“Are you, Santana?” He questioned lowly._

_Santana looked up to few inches into eyes the same shade as her own. She may have been three years that boy’s senior, but he had over three inches on her height wise. She saw genuine concern in his dark eyes, and as much as she trusted her cousin, this was not something she would talk about here and now where so many people were around and available to listen. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she whispered._

_Peter’s expression turned almost pained at the quiet, reserved tone of his cousin’s voice. He lifted a tanned hand, placing it on her shoulder, “Tana, it’s okay,” he reassured her._

_“Ah primo (oh cousin), it’s definitely not,” she muttered, turning away from him, out of his grasp, and snatching a stale bagel off the table._

_Peter scrunched his face in confusion, what the hell happened? “What did you do?” He asked with a chuckle. But when Santana whirled on him with such a torn expression his jaw went slack. “San, what happened?”_

_Mocha eyes darted to the little Lopez, still in his imaginary world, before she looked at Peter. “I fucked her,” she hissed._

_Peter pulled a grossed out face, before whispering back, “What’s so bad about that prima (cousin)?”_

_“I fucked her_ after _she said no.” Santana murmured, almost to herself, as she wrestled the bagel between her small hands, her fingers biting into the dough angrily._

_Peter stared at her incredulously until their eyes finally met. The look he was giving her caused Santana to throw the bagel down onto the table and pinch the bridge of her nose between her fingers and throw her head back. “Ay dios mio(oh my god), Santana.” His voice was low with his disapproval._

_“No, no, no! She was_ more than willing _, Peter,” again the younger Lopez pulled a face, but Santana continued anyway, “It’s just that she had stopped us, and then started talking all about romance, and candles, and all this other stuff..”_

_Peter nudged her when she trailed off and Santana sighed, propping her hand on her hip and running a hand through her hair. “And I told her to fuck it all, and just fuck me instead,” she mumbled._

_“Smooth, Santana. Real smooth.” Peter watched as she shot him a glare, but there was no venom behind it, no daggers or anger. Santana was truly bothered by this. “San,” he said softly, reaching out and slinging an arm across her shoulder to pull her in for a loose hug. “Don’t beat yourself up, prima, Britt’s a big girl, she knows what she gets herself into, even if she seems like an airhead.”_

_“She’s not an airhead,” Santana mumbled into his chest, laying her cheek against his collar bone and sighing. After a long moment of hugging (longer than Peter thought it would be) Santana pushed him away and turned to the table, picking up an apple and busying herself with shining it._

 

Peter cleared his throat, “I’m sorry you didn’t get to place though, Britt.” The blonde gave a stiff shrug. “No, really, you practiced ten times harder than I, and it looked like you had the win in the bag too!” Her lips pulled into a wide smile, her cheeks burning a soft red at the compliment. “But Puckerman had to be an ass and screw it over for all three of you guys.”

Brittany nodded grimly and shook her head. “He just didn’t want a girl to win, because he can’t handle that.”

Peter laughed, “He’s also probably still sore about you rejecting him in front of half the guys.”

Brittany joined in his laughter, and Santana finally seemed to come out of her shell, her mocha eyes flickering back and forth between her cousin and this girl she barely knew; a girl whose smile was contagious and laughter infectious. The Latina couldn’t help but crack a grin herself. Puckerman sounded just like his older brother in a way.

Carlos decided to start flapping his big mouth at that point. “Britty, Peter said he would take me for ice cream to celebrate. You should come too!”

Peter winced, and Santana’s eyes went straight to the small boy in Brittany’s arms.

Sensing the sudden tension, Brittany slowly let Carlos down to the ground, ruffling his hair as her eyes flickered between the other two. “I’d love to come along,” she said with a genuine smile. She turned her gaze and locked with wide, mocha eyes, “As long as it’s okay with everyone else.”

Santana stared back at the blonde. She was giving her the perfect opportunity to say no. Usually Santana wouldn’t even need such an out; she would be a straight up bitch if she didn’t want the blonde there. But she hesitated, her eyes faltering to look over the girl slowly. There were small but obvious hickey’s adorning her long neck, her hair which was pulled into a ponytail did nothing to cover them up. When her eyes turned upwards Santana saw a warm, smiling face, and felt the corners of her mouth pull into a frown because she didn’t know how Brittany could be so calm about everything that happened.

The Latina shrugged, saying with faux confidence, “Fine by me,” before strutting past everyone.

 

* * *

 

Santana stared in awe. Brittany was walking in front of the two older Lopez’s with Carlos propped on her shoulders. The blonde had a tight grip on the young boy’s knees and was swerving side to side as she walked, making noises that resembled some sort of vehicle. Probably an aircraft by the way Carlos had his arms throw out like he was flying.

Brittany was really good with kids, which must have something to do with her seemingly childish nature. Santana jumped slightly, feeling a bony elbow knock into her ribs. She sent her cousin a glare, but Peter grinned back at her.

He slowed his pace so that they fell a few more steps behind, and lowered his voice, saying, “I probably should have warned you before I let you two run off like that.” When Santana’s glare turned even more threatening, silently ordering him to either shut up or explain what he meant. He offered a smile and continued, “She joined the motocross league as soon as she moved here before the school year started. And after a while of hanging out and talking, I should have caught on to the fact that she had a thing for you with the way her face lit up with every story about us I would tell. She was so interested in everything Santana, but I never thought anything of it. Until today, in the tent, when I introduced you two. Though, I never thought you’d steal away and ravish the hell out of each other.”

Santana flushed as he raised his eyebrows and waggled them suggestively. The Latina turned her head, staring forward again, watching Brittany twirl as she walked, Carlos shrieking happily. “I don’t see why though, with all the stories I can imagine you telling.” They both snickered, thinking about the crazy things they had gotten into in the past.

But then Peter shrugged, slipping his hands into his motocross pants. Suddenly the air felt a lot more serious and when Santana turned her head to look at his sudden slack expression, she smacked him in the arm, shooting a questioning glance. Peter didn’t turn his head as he murmured, “I told her some things... When we were just starting to be friends. At that point she didn’t know who you were, so I had just been talking about a girl I knew...”

Santana swallowed, trying to sooth her suddenly dry throat, “What things Peter?” She asked, her tone subtly guarded.

“She knows about Ashley.” At Santana’s enraged expression he turned towards her and held up his hands, quickly adding, “Vaguely! Very, very vaguely! I swear no details or anything!”

“How can you talk about something like _that_ without any details, Peter?” She hissed jabbing him in the chest. They had stopped moving forward, and Santana jabbed at him again, making him step back away from the shorter Lopez. “That is not your story to tell. Some _things_ you don’t talk about with complete strangers.”

“She’s not-“

“She is to _me_!” The Latina seethed, grabbing at the front of his shirt to pull him in close. “I swear, Peter, if you weren’t my cousin you would be in a world of hurt right now, I’d be all Lima Heights on your ass like there was no tomorrow.”

Suddenly a pale hand covered her whitening knuckles and Santana turned her head to snap at the person. But when she found piercing blue eyes and a brow wrinkled with concern, all the venom that she had been prepared to spit evaporated.

“Are you coming?” Brittany asked softly, instead of voicing the question in her eyes that easily read ‘are you okay?’

Santana glanced back at Peter, noticing the relief on his face and scowled at him before wordlessly letting go of his shirt and turning to strut down the sidewalk. She had expected Brittany’s light grip to release her hand, but when Santana went to yank away, she felt warm fingers wrap tighter around her hand. She looked up and saw a warm smile on the blonde’s face. With a sigh the Latina merely looked away, allowing Brittany to swing their conjoined hands between their bodies.

Carlos had jumped down from Brittany’s shoulders at one point, Santana assumed before her and Peter had been separated, and was now walking circles around his brother and talking his ear off. For once though Peter didn’t look like he minded much because it was certainly better than facing Santana’s wrath.

The ice cream parlor wasn’t far off now, and everyone was aware of this when Carlos ran past the two girls hollering for them to hurry up. Peter was quick to pass them as well, making sure to keep his brother from flinging himself into oncoming traffic in his excitement.

Brittany giggled quietly, and Santana brought a hand up to rub under her nose, hiding her wide smirk. She glanced down, and took the distraction as the opportune moment to slide her hand free from the blonde’s warm grasp. Santana could feel bright eyes staring at the side of her head questioningly, but as many times as the backs of their hands brushed against one another Brittany made no move to take the tanned hand once more.

“They’re really sweet guys,” Brittany said softly. Santana simply nodded in response. Brittany smiled, continuing, “I can see why they look up to you.”

“Brittany, you don’t know me,” Santana snapped.

“But that’s the thing! I already know _so much_ about you. Peter really does talk about you, like nonstop.”

“Alright, I get it, Pete tells stories, but that doesn’t mean that you know _anything_ about my life.” Santana angrily whipped her head so that she could face the blonde. “You don’t truly know who I am Brittany. Understand that.”

Brittany bit her lip, having jumped back at the intensity of the Latina’s sudden anger. She let out a meek, “Okay…”

Then the two of them were walking once more. The silence was too tense, and it bothered Brittany until she was fiddling with her hands, wringing her fingers together nervously. She glanced at Santana from the corner of her eye, and even in her profile she saw the way her eyebrows were knitted together, her arms crossed over her chest like shielding herself from outside things.

When Brittany decided to break the silence, she talked quietly, about the first thing that came to mind.

“The minute you asked where my tent was I knew exactly what I was getting into Santana, I’m not stupid.” The blonde said lightly. “Yeah, I wanted to take you somewhere nice first, and maybe talk a little too,” her shoulders bounced with a shrug, “but I’m totally not complaining about what happened in my tent. Definitely not.” Her lips pulled into a wide grin as she continued, “It’s not like I _don’t_ want you, Santana. I just could have waited.”

The Latina kept her arms crossed defensively, and scoffed. She was quiet for a beat or two, before responding. “The fact is that I didn’t wait, even after you said no, Brittany.”

“So what?” The Latina shot her an incredulous look. “Obviously we both wanted it, or it wouldn’t have happened.” When the Latina stopped walking and was just gaping at her, Brittany stopped at her side, and lowered her voice, murmuring, “It’s not like you raped me.”

Santana shot forward quickly, “Shh,” her eyes darted around nervously. Then she composed herself, arms crossing again, scowl in place once more. “I didn’t say that.”

“But you’re acting so guilty, when you shouldn’t because I knew exactly what I was doing.” When Santana huffed and rolled her eyes, Brittany stepped forward, raising her hand and stroking the other’s forearm. “I’d do it again the same way,” she purred, lips quirking into a sly smile.

Santana blinked, trying to focus. Brittany was like a whirlwind of emotions. With the frozen look on Santana’s face, Brittany decided to simply continue talking. She lowered her voice even more so, “Well maybe not the same way... I’d get you naked, San, and spend special attention. I’d go real slow, kissing every inch of your skin, but not where you need me. Until you’re begging for it. I’ll have you _really_ screaming my name this time.”

“Britt!” Santana gasped out, a blush causing her cheeks to darken more than their usual tan. Santana stared wide eyed at the blonde in front of her, who just stared back with a crooked grin.

“I’m not shy, Santana,” she informed with a giggle, “Far from it actually.”

Santana hastily shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Thinking dirty thoughts and having her mind in the gutter was the reason she was stuck with this heavy feeling in the first place. “Just stop,” the Latina mumbled, starting forward after her two cousins again.

Brittany pouted, having expected a very different response from the girl. The blonde strode up to Santana’s side, and ducked her head to murmur in her ear, “No, Santana, how about you just stop being a Miss Grumpy Pants and realize that I really like you, and you might actually like me too.” Without waiting for a response, Brittany lengthened her strides, meeting up with the Lopez boys, and grabbing Carlos by the hand.

Santana watched with a frown as Carlos was twirled, laughing happily. She huffed to herself, wondering what she did to get herself in this situation. Oh that’s right, she thought with her sex drive, rather than her head. Like usual.

Peter took a glance over his shoulder to find his sister trudging along with a gloomy look on her face. With a smile to Brittany and his brother, he slowed down so that he was by his cousin’s side. He gave a gentle nudge, to which Santana simply grunted as a response. “San, stop thinking so much alright? Things will turn out fine.”

“Not thinking got me into this mess Peter,” she grumbled, knocking a pebble out of her path.

Peter lifted a hand to rest on her shoulder. “Yeah well you always told me that things happen for a reason. Maybe this did too.” The two cousins were quiet for another minute before Peter dropped his hand and took his cousin by the elbow, murmuring, “We’re here.”

Santana looked up from the ground to see Brittany holding the door of the ice cream parlor open and ushering Carlos inside, urging him to settle down or he’d get no ice cream. The blonde looked back at them, and Santana noticed her smile falter for half a second. It was brief, but the girl’s bright smile had dimmed at the sight of the Latina who was so obviously distressed over the situation. It only took Brittany a short moment to realize that she would have to make it her job to get Santana smiling again, before her smile had returned to its megawatt amplitude.

The brunette ducked her head to avoid Brittany’s gaze as she slipped into the parlor, mumbling a quiet, “Thanks.”  Behind her Peter took the door, motioning for Brittany to enter before him, with a giggle she thanked him and slid into the cooler air of the store.

Santana lifted her head and scoped the place out. It was fairly busy, being a warm day, and a lot of their customers were people she had seen at the motocross track. The parlor had great business on days like these because they were so close to the track. Her mocha eyes drifted to watch her young cousin. He was leaning up against the glass, reading the names of the ice cream flavors and trying to decide.

Smiling to herself, she let her eyes drift to those working behind the counter. She noticed the one guy, probably sixteen or seventeen, with unruly hair who could use a bit of acne cream, had his eyes intently focused on something. Santana followed the gaze and her mocha eyes found Brittany, leaned of, peering at the ice cream much like Carlos was, but the difference was that she had breasts, and was giving a perfect view of her ample cleavage. The Latina snapped her eyes back to the boy, glaring heatedly because of his leering.

Santana strut right up to her counter and slammed her hand down, startling the boy but effectively grabbing his attention. “Yes, hello,” she narrowed her eyes, lowering them to his name tag. “ _James_.” She stared at him and saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. A smirk tugged at her plump lips. “Keep your eyes up here,” she motioned to her own face, “And I don’t think we’ll be having any problems today. Comprende?” She didn’t bother to listen for a response before turning her head and calling out, “Do you guys know what you want yet?”

Carlos was quickly at her side, nearly pulling himself up onto the counter, “I do!” Santana put a hand on his head, and he grinned up at her. She flashed a smile back before looking up at James to see his eyes had drifted once more. She didn’t need to look, to know who he was ogling.

Her fists clenched tightly together as she hissed, “Focus, James.” Their eyes clashed and she narrowed her gaze into a threatening glare. “You have an order to take.”

“Can I have cookies n’ cream, with fudge, and sprinkles, and gummy worms?!” Carlos all but shouted at the kid. James looked startled, but nodded and took off to make the treat, with Santana calling after him, “Make it a small.”

Brittany slid up to her side at that point, and Santana looked at her quickly, catching the flash of a bright smile, before turning her head again to watch James.

When the young teen returned, he noticed Brittany standing there and tried to act suave. He leaned his palms on the counter, grinning in what he probably thought was irresistible, but made the Latina nearly gag. “And what can I get you, pretty lady?”

Santana clenched her fists tighter, about to snap, when Brittany giggled. She actually _giggled_ at the fool’s attempt to flirt. Santana turned, looking at her incredulously. Brittany’s smile had turned into a bashful one, and she was even twirling a piece of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail around her finger.

The Latina felt her molars grinding because of the sickening look of confidence on James’ face. Brittany, oblivious to all things, simply leaned forward slightly in excitement, “I’ll have a medium cup of cotton candy ice cream, please.”

“No problem,” he said, having the courage to even wink at the blonde. Santana stiffened, her nostrils flaring. No way in hell that this kid was seriously flirting with Brittany when she was so obviously taken. Santana faltered then, because Brittany wasn’t actually taken, she had no claim over the girl. But hell, the blonde’s neck was covered with hickies, how had this gone unnoticed by the kid?

When James returned and handed over the ice cream, Santana leaned forward, playing with her hair by pulling it over her one shoulder and revealing her equally bruised neck. Doing so caught James’ attention, and Santana watched as his eyes flickered between the two necks, then up to Santana’s face where he was met with a questioning eyebrow raise. “C-can I get you anything?” He stammered out.

Santana looked at him a moment, before looking up at the board. Peter took this as his chance to interject from over her shoulder and ordered a soft serve cup of vanilla and chocolate swirl. James was quick to run off and fill the request.

Once he was back he looked at Santana expectantly and she glared back at him. “Can you relax buddy? Don’t rush my order or I’m never coming back here,” she growled out. When he visibly paled she smirked, “I’ll take a soft serve vanilla cone, with sprinkles.”

“San, say please,” Brittany said with a nudge to Santana’s ribs.

After casting Brittany a sideways glance she rolled her eyes, muttering, “Please.” But James had already gone to make her cone.

While Santana pulled out her wallet to pay, she nudged Brittany towards the tables. The blonde protested, “I can pay for my-“

Santana cut her off with a swift, “I got it, Britt.” And waved her off, flicking through the bills.

Brittany smiled slightly, ushering Carlos towards an open booth, with Peter in tow. But before the little Latino could slide into the seat, Brittany stopped him, and made him put down his ice cream as she did the same with hers. “You’re all gross!” She told him, grabbing napkins and bending over to help clean his face and hands off as they laughed together.

Grunts and shouts quickly gained her attention, as well as half the patrons’, and Brittany whirled around to see Santana with one knee up on the counter, and her fists in James’ shirt, using him as leverage to haul herself up. The poor boy’s face was covered in vanilla ice cream and sprinkles.

Brittany jumped forward without thinking. She grabbed the fiery Latina around the waist, holding her back, though her grip on James’ collar refused to loosen as she spat out a string of Spanish, “ _Pervertido!_ (Pervert!) Imma ‘bout to go all Lima Heights on your ass, kid!” She all but snarled, her knuckles white from gripping his shirt so tightly.

The younger boy seemed to have crapped his pants with the way he was staring wide eyed and pale at the girl. “No puedo creer que le! Mirando su culo como ella es un trozo de carne. Yo deberían putos matarte.” (I can’t believe you! Staring at her ass like she’s a piece of meat. I should fucking kill you)

Before things could get really out of hand, Brittany gave a harsh tug from around Santana’s waist, murmuring in her ear, “Stop the violence.” She saw the grip on the boy’s shirt loosen and pulled again so that Santana let go. “Calm down, San,” she whispered.

“You just lucky I gots Britts here to hold me back,” Santana growled. If looks could kill, this boy would have been dead long ago. Brittany could feel the way Santana wasn’t tensed in her arms anymore, and her grip on her waist loosened so that she was gently holding the Latina against her own body.

Santana’s angry gaze flickered around the shop and she snapped, “Anyone else wants a piece of this?”

“San,” the blonde warned.

Santana turned her head slightly to see that Brittany had her chin resting gently on her shoulder, and was sporting a slight pout. She grit her teeth, mumbling, “Whatever,” and shrugged herself out of her warm arms to leave the shop.

Peter dragged Carlos with him, and took Brittany by the hand to lead to two of them out of the shop. Once on the sidewalk again, Peter handed over Brittany’s ice cream, and she said a small thanks before jogging forward to meet with a fuming Santana who was already half way down the block.

“Wait up, Santana!” Brittany called out. And without Santana telling her body to do so, her movements slowed, allowing the blonde to catch up easily. “What happened in there?”

The Latina simply shrugged tense shoulders and Brittany knew that this topic was something she couldn’t breach right now. So she asked something else instead. “Do you want some of my ice cream?”

Santana turned to her with a questioning stare.

“I figured you may want some since I couldn’t help but notice your cone wound up in someone’s face.”

While Brittany giggled, Santana glanced away, her cheeks burning. She hadn’t meant to blow up in front of the blonde, but that horn dog of a teen had gotten under her skin. From the corner of her eye she could see Brittany offering up a spoon of her ice cream, and with an eye roll she turned her head and leaned over, taking some off the spoon.

Santana knew it was the right choice by how Brittany absolutely beamed at the gesture. Peter and Carlos caught up to them and Santana glanced over her shoulder when she felt a tap.

Peter just raised an inquisitive eyes brow, and quoted her questioningly, “Yo deberían putos matarte ?” (I should fucking kill you?)

Santana glared at him, snapping back in her native tongue, “No ahora. (Not now.)”

“Santanita, fuiste tan celoso (you were so jealous,)” Peter said with a smirk.

Brittany watched to two cousins with a frown, uncertain on what they were saying. Her attention was brought to the guy by her side when she was nudged in the arm. Santana fell behind to bicker with her cousin while Brittany beamed down at Carlos, saying “What’s up little man?”

“Don’t be mad at Tana, Britty.” He said, looking up at her with big green eyes.

“I’m not mad, Carlos, why would I be mad?”

“Because she said those bad things to that guy,” he said puzzled.

Brittany shrugged, “Oh, I couldn’t understand any of that, Carlos, it’s okay,” she told him with a laugh.

Behind them Peter continued to poke at Santana, laughing and teasing, until she slapped him away, growling, “Enough!” She caught Brittany glancing over her shoulder, and lowered her tone, reverting back to Spanish. “Lo consigo, salí del lado. Déjelo caer,  esto no significó nada (I get it, I got out of hand. Drop it, it meant nothing.)”

“Dios Santana usted ha sido fuera del armario desde la escuela secundaria, yo no veo por qué es tan difícil para usted a admitir que tiene sentimientos para ella (God Santana you’ve been out of the closet since high school, I don’t see why it’s so challenging for you to admit that you have feelings for her.)”

“I don’t,” she immediately snapped at him. Brittany glanced over her shoulder again, and with the look of concern that passed over her face and the feeling in her gut that followed, Santana knew she was lying to herself.

“Santanita,” Peter mumbled, shaking his head in a very disapproving manner.

Santana glared at him, shoving her hands into the small pockets of her denim shorts before staring out across the street. She wasn’t paying attention to much else, so when the bodies around her switched places she was not aware of the change. And when a warm arm slipped through hers she jumped, turning to see bright eyes and a warm smile that asked, “Want the last bite?”

Santana dropped her eyes to the spoon, dripping with half melted cotton candy flavored ice cream. But her focus went past the utensil and food to the smile behind it, and the luscious lips. Santana found herself nodding dumbly, and Brittany giggled, lifting the spoon slightly, and drawing the Latina’s attention back to it.

This time, Santana reached out and took the spoon herself, before eating the offered sweet. She also reached out to grab the empty bowl, and tossed them in the trashcan as they passed by it. Brittany kept herself exactly where she was, right at Santana’s side, her hand gently placed on a tan bicep as her arm was wrapped around the Latina’s.

Santana tried to ignore the tingling sensation she could feel creeping down her arm from where Brittany’s cool palm was connected to her own warm flesh. They were silent, until Brittany broke it with a quiet giggle, proceeding to say, “You know you’re like my little knight in shining armor.”

Santana looked at her with a blank expression for a moment before glowering at the back of her cousin’s heads. “Which one of them told you?”

Brittany laughed softly, “No one, silly.” Sapphire and Mocha clashed and Brittany smiled brightly, “I can’t speak Spanish, but I’m not as stupid as people think. He wasn’t exactly subtle, and neither were you.”

Santana glanced away, a blush heating her cheeks, “Britt-“ But she was cut off.

“It was kind of cute how you wanted me out of his sight as fast as possible,” she giggled softly, and Santana could feel the corners of her mouth lift up. “But I didn’t realize what I was doing when I bent over. What exactly happened then?”

Santana laughed this time, rolling her eyes at the question, finding that a smile came easily. “You don’t want to know.”

“I do,” she urged, giving a soft squeeze to Santana’s bicep.

The Latina bit her lip, glancing sideways at the other girl, before continuing, “Okay, simple version? He was perving on you and I decided to teach him a lesson.”

“By smashing your cone in his face and then getting all up in his face?” Brittany asked, obviously amused.

“Yup.” Santana smirked.

Brittany broke into a small fit of giggles, clutching onto Santana’s arm as she did so. As they laughed together Santana could already see the motocross area coming into view. It definitely seemed like a shorter walk back, than it had taken to get there.

Santana could see a pout forming on Brittany’s face and knew that they had both come to the same conclusion that they would be leaving each other very soon. But the Latina chose to remain silent as they all headed towards Peter’s tent.

 

* * *

 

While Peter and Carlos were cleaning up their materials in the tent it left Santana to be alone with Brittany. Or at least as alone as they could be with the other two Lopez’s buzzing around.

Santana felt slightly awkward standing there at the edge of the tent with Brittany in front of her smiling. And of course Brittany could sense this, so she reached forward, dragging the Latina by her belt loops until their bodies brushed together, and grinned down at the shorter girl.

‘ _She’s been so forward since what happened in her tent. And God it is_ such _a fucking turn on,_ ’ Santana thought to herself as she idly licked her lips, her hands instinctively falling to grasp Brittany’s waist. “So...” she started, but trailed off with a puzzled look, not sure what she was supposed so say. They had fucked hard and fast, and then got dessert together. Something the Latina had never done before.

Brittany giggled softly, “You’re so cute.” Santana scowled, but it didn’t last long because Brittany was giggling again. Brittany lowered her head, pecking the other’s nose, earning her a bewildered stare. “So, I have something for you, and you can do whatever you’d like with it alright?”

Santana’s confusion just grew, and Brittany grinned at her, taking a step back. She pulled a small folded piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out. When Santana didn’t react, she offered a shy smile, and pushed the paper forward, “Just take it, San. Unless you’re like afraid of paper cuts or something.”

Santana rolled her eyes, snatching the paper out of Brittany’s hand and tucking it into her palm, still looking at her with a questioning stare. “Look at it later. I have to leave now,” Brittany informed the other. She lifted a hand to place it on Santana’s forearm, and leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss on the Latina’s supple lips. Pulling away, Brittany licked her own lips, smiling as she murmured, “Mm, tastes like cotton candy.” With a giggle she wrapped the frozen girl in her arms and skipped away, throwing, “Bye San!” over her shoulder and disappearing in the very thin crowd.

Santana stared at the crown of golden hair bobbing through the people until she was snapped out of her trance by Peter laying a hand on her shoulder. “And what was that?” He asked teasingly.

“I’m.. note sure,” she mumbled slowly.

“Told you she likes you, Santanita,” he teased, poking her in the side.

Santana swiped his hand away, muttering, “Shut up.”

Peter laughed, lifting his hands in surrender, and returned to pack his things up. Santana watched him for a moment before opening her palm and unfolding the paper, reading:

__  
Brittany S. Pierce  
_555-076-5981_  
_Call or text sometime  
_ _I wanna see you again_

  
Santana blinked rapidly, flipping the paper over in her hand, before rereading it a few times. Eventually a smile tugged at her lips and she slipped the paper into her back pocket. Santana turned around, helping her cousins pack things up and get them to the pick-up truck.

 

* * *

 

Later that night…

 **New Message (10:25pm) from 555-743-6829** _  
_Hi, it's Santana__

 **New Message (10:32) from Brittany Pierce** _  
_San! I was wondering if you disappeared or got abducted by aliens! :(__

 **New Message (10:33) from San :D** __  
_Oh, sorry_  
  
**New Message (10:33) from San :D** _  
_How are you?__

 **New Message (10:35) from Brittany Pierce** _  
_It's okay! I'm totally soaked. You?__

 **New Message (10:35) from San :D** _  
_Excuse me?__

 **New Message (10:36) from Brittany Pierce** _  
_I was in the shower before. Why what were you thinking?__

 **New Message (10:37) from San :D** __  
_Nothing never mind_  
  
**New Message (10:37) from San :D** _  
_I'm not doing anything really__

 **New Message (10:38) from Brittany Pierce** _  
_Yeah sure ;)__

 **New Message (10:42) from San :D** _  
_So why'd you gimmie your number?__

 **New Message (10:43) from Brittany Pierce**  
_I told you silly! I wanted to see you again_

 **New Message (10:44) from San :D** __  
_When and where?_  
  
**New Message (11:04) from San :D** _  
_Uh, Britt?__

 **New Message (11:07) from Brittany** _  
_Sorry San! I caught Lord Tubbington smoking and had to steal all his cigars__

 **New Message (11:08) from San :D** _  
_Lord Tubbington?__

 **New Message (11:08) from Brittany** _  
_He's my cat!__

 **New Message (11:08) San :D** _  
_And he smokes cigars?__

 **New Message (11:09) from Brittany** _  
_Yeah. He quit cigarettes, but he's been sneaking these and thought I didn't know. But I did!__

 **New Message (11:12) from San :D** _  
_Uh okay. Well about hanging out?__

 **New Message (11:13) from Brittany** _  
_Oh yeah! I really wanna see you again, San__

 **New Message (11:13) from San :D** _  
_Oh do you?__

 **New Message (11:13) from Britt** _  
_I just said that didn't I? :)__

 **New Message (11:15) from San :D** _  
_So what'd you have in mind Britt?__

 **New Message (11:17) from Britt** _  
_Oh, well, I didn't really think it through…__

 **New Message (11:18) from San :D** __  
_Cute_  
  
**New Message (11:18) from San :D** _  
_We could just hang out?__

 **New Message (11:18) from Britt** __  
_Totally!_  
  
**New Message (11:20) from Britt** _  
_How bout Monday?__

 **New Message (11:21) from San :D** _  
_Sounds good to me. Noon?__

 **New Message (11:21) from Britt** _  
_Why not like six?__

 **New Message (11:23) from San :D** _  
_Sure. Where should I pick you up?__

 **New Message (11:23) from Britt** _  
_Out front of course!__

 **New Message (11:24) from San :D** _  
_Okay… But where?__

 **New Message (11:25) from Britt** _  
_The school silly! :)__

 **New Message (11:28) from San :D** _  
_Like high school, Britt?__

 **New Message (11:29) from Britt** __  
_Yeah. McKinley, didn't you go there too?_  
****  
**New Message (11:36) from Britt** __  
_San are you there?_  
  
**New Message (11:40) from Britt** __  
_Santana._  
  
**New Message (11:43) from Britt** _  
_I'm eighteen, okay? San, please stop freaking yourself out…__

 **New Message (11:44) from San :D** _  
_Sorry, Britt. I was just shocked__

 **New Message (11:44) from Britt** _  
_Are you okay?__

 **New Message (11:46) from San :D** _  
_I'm good yeah. So Monday, six o'clock, front steps of McKinley?__

 **New Message (11:46) from Britt** _  
_Yup!__

 **New Message (11:46) from San :D** _  
_Okay, I'll see ya then, Britt-Britt__

 **New Message (11:47) from Britt-Britt** _  
_It's a date then :)__

 **New Message (11:48) from San :D** _  
_No it's not__

 **New Message (11:48) from Britt-Britt** _  
_Yes it is, and you know it! ;)__

 **New Message (11:48) from San :D** _  
_It's not a date Britt..__

 **New Message (11:50) from Britt-Britt** _  
_But it can be! Let me make this the best date you've ever been on :)__

 **New Message (11:53) from San :D**  
_I don't know Britt. Can't we just hang out or something?_

 **New Message (11:53) from Britt-Britt** _  
_No! Let me do this! Pick me up Monday and I swear you won't forget the night :)__

 **New Message (11:55) from San :D** _  
_Fine Britt__

 **New Message (11:55) Britt-Britt** _  
_Yay! Now say it, San__

 **New Message (11:55) San :D** _  
_Say what?__

 **New Message (11:55) Britt-Britt** _  
_*pouts*__

 **New Message (11:57) San :D** _  
_Alright, alright. I'll pick you up Monday at six, in front of the hs… And it's a date__

 **New Message (11:57) from Britt-Britt**  
_Yay! I can't wait, San. See you Monday! :D_

 **New Message (11:58) from San <3** _  
_Alright, 'night Britt-Britt__

 **New Message (11:59) from Britt-Britt** __  
_Goodnight Santana :)_  
  
**New Message (11:59) from Britt-Britt**  
_Sleep tight_  
****  
**New Message (11:59) from Britt-Britt**  
_Don't let the bed bugs bite_  
****  
**New Message (11:59) from Britt-Britt**  
_And sweet dreams :)_

 **New Message (12:02) from San <3**  
_That's cute Britt, I'll see you Monday._  
****  
**New Message (12:03) from San <3**  
_And ditto to all of the above :)_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: 4/03/2012

Santana pulled her car up to the front steps of McKinley. A small part of her was expecting Brittany to be in her motocross get up, but when her eyes landed on Brittany S. Pierce the McKinley High Cheerio chatting with another Cheerio she gaped. Definitely not what she was expecting.

Quickly collecting herself (read: picking her jaw up off the floor) before either of them realized she was there, she glanced in the rear view mirror for a face check. Deeming herself adequately appropriate, Santana honked the horn once, while rolling down the window, “C’mon Britt!”

Brittany looked over to where she could see the Latina through the passenger window and beamed. Santana looked positively beautiful, and she didn’t even have a clear sight of her. The blonde quickly said her goodbyes to her Cheerio friend, and after a tight hug, parted from her with her duffel bag and backpack in hand.

The passenger door flung open and Brittany bent over, grinning, “Hey San!”

“Well hey there Miss Cheerio,” Santana replied with a smirk.

Giggling, Brittany tucked her bags into the back seat before plopping into the passenger’s and closing the door. They exchanged wide smiles, before Brittany pouted. “Wait. How am I supposed to hug you hello, San?”

The Latina chuckled, unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning over the center console with open arms. Brittany grinned, jumping forward and throwing her arms around Santana’s neck, pulling her in as close as she could without either of them getting hurt by the gear shift. Santana laid her hands gently on the blonde’s back, grimacing at the scratchy feeling of the Cheerio’s uniform she was so familiar with.

While hugging, Santana had her eyes trained out the window, scoping the other Cheerio out from a distance. “Who’s your friend there Britt?” She mumbled.

Brittany giggled yet again, tightening her arms, and not releasing the other from their hug even when she felt Santana’s arms relaxing to pull back. “Oh, that’s Brianna, I help her with Cheerio routines sometimes.”

Santana shook her head, “If she can’t handle the routine she should be kicked off the squad.”

Brittany pulled back, smirking, “I _almost_ forgot that you were a Cheerio.”

Santana smirked right back at the blonde, shrugging. “Coach Sylvester never talks about me?” She asked with a mock pout.

Brittany tilted her head, turning her eyes skyward and thinking about it for a moment. “Well sometimes when she’s ranting about how we suck she talks about a few Cheerios. They were The Unholy Trinity?” Santana smirked, chuckling under her breath. Brittany hummed, continuing. “Coach’ll yell and talk about how if some girl she called Sandbags, or Tits McGee were there we’d all be crying like babies. Because apparently that Cheerio had a fiery temper and wouldn’t for anything less than perfection.”

Santana had flushed, glancing away the minute Sue’s favored nicknames fell from the blonde’s lips. Brittany finally looked over, noticing Santana’s slightly flustered expression her blue eyes widened to the size of saucers as she gasped out, “Oh my god, _you’re_ Tits McGee?”

Santana rolled her eyes, clearing her throat slightly awkwardly. “I guess Sue actually misses me, I would never think she had a soft spot for anyone other than Becky.”

But Brittany, grinning like a fool, wouldn’t let it go. “Why’d she call ya that, huh?”

Santana turned her head, glaring at the blonde. Only for a split second, before her face softened. She shook her head, laughing softly. “Someone let it leak about my summer surgery.” She left it at that.

Brittany stared at her and after a minute of clicking the pieces into place she leaned back, eyebrows scrunched together. “Why would you get a boob job?”

Santana nibbled on the inside of her bottom lip, giving a one shoulder shrug, as she explained, “I was upset over a lot of things. I had my father’s credit card and decided to do a bit of big spending. Breast augmentation included.”

Santana couldn’t stand the silence, and she turned her head slightly, looking at Britt from the corner of her eye. The blonde was staring at her with an expression the Latina couldn’t quite comprehend. She turned her head, opening her mouth to ask, but Brittany cut her off with her lips.

Brittany trapped Santana’s lower lip between both of hers, kissing her softly, and staying there until she felt Santana close her mouth and kiss back. The blonde smiled, only pulling away when Santana dared to suck at her top lip. They stared at each other in silence, small smiles playing along their faces.

“Oh wait!” A sudden large grin split across Brittany’s face, and a second later she was turned around, hanging into the back seat, rummaging through her bags.

“What are you doing Britt?” Santana asked with a wary eye. She peaked over the girl’s shoulder to see what she was doing, but the view was blocked, so she settled comfortably in her seat. It was pretty hard to ignore Brittany’s skirt clad rear squirming at her side. Literally _right there_ in front of her. Tempting her.

Santana bit her lip, stifling a groan, and grabbed onto the steering wheel so she didn’t do anything stupid with her hands.

Brittany dropped herself back into the passenger’s seat and Santana slowly turned her head to face her with a questioning eyebrow raised. The blonde grinned wider, her teeth shining brightly. Santana smiled softly at the girl’s obvious excitement.

Brittany whipped her hands forward so suddenly, that the Latina jumped in surprise. She was so startled, that she barely realized what the blonde was presenting her with. The corner of the Latina’s mouth turned up into a bashful smile as she reached out and gently took the long-stemmed rose from Brittany.

She ducked her head, running a finger gently over the soft flower petals as a small laugh escaped her lips. “Thanks, Britt-Britt,” she said softly, reaching out and wrapping Brittany up in a one-armed hug.

“Of course, San,” Brittany giggled into dark locks, “I told you I wanted to give you flowers and stuff.” Santana closed her eyes, sighing quietly, wondering what she was getting herself into. “You deserve it,” she said brightly.

Santana chuckled, mumbling, “Yeah? And what reminded you about it?”

Brittany hugged the Latina harder, softly saying, “I was thinking about why you would want to change how you look, and how silly it was, because you’re so pretty. Like a flower,” she tilted her head, pressing her nose into her soft hair, inhaling deeply and sighing, before pulling back, throwing her hands in the air, “Then _bam_ , I remembered.”

Santana felt her cheeks burn, how could Brittany be so good to her? She licked her lips, fiddling with the flower in her one hand as she enjoyed the warmth of Brittany’s embrace for just a moment longer.

When they separated, Santana set the flower on the dashboard, sending a smile Brittany’s way, who returned it full force. Buckling up, and clearing her throat Santana asked, “So where to Britt? What are we doing for this date?”

“Oh, San, you’re gunna have so much fun we’re-” Brittany cut off her own excited chatter by biting her lip. Santana raised her eyes brows at the girl’s sudden quietness. “I almost spilled the whole surprise,” she giggled softly, grabbing her own seatbelt to buckle. “But our first stop is the park.”

“First stop?” Santana smirked, pulling away from McKinley’s front steps. “What kind of night do you have planned Brittany?”

“An amazing one!” The blonde squealed.

 

* * *

 

After Santana shifted the car into park, Brittany had leaped from the car, bounding over to Santana’s side before the Latina could even cut the engine. The blonde threw open the door, extending her hand with a beaming smile that glittered in the bright sunlight.

Santana stared up at her for a moment, a small smile tugging at her lips, before she placed her palm into Brittany’s. She was pulled from the car, stumbling into strong arms that squeezed affectionately.

Brittany giggled, letting go of the Latina, and leading her to the park entrance, where she gently tugged her along the main dirt path. Santana smiled to herself, watching the way their hands swung back and forth between their bodies. Already the date wasn’t turning out that bad, but maybe it was just because she had a bubbly blonde by her side.

Brittany gave a tight squeeze of Santana’s hand, pulling the Latina’s attention to her as she leaned over, bumping their shoulders and whispering, “Almost there, San.”

Santana grins back at the girl, twisting her wrist so that she could lace their fingers together. _Perfect fit,_ she thought to herself as Brittany led them down a stray path. Mocha eyes flickered around, taking a quick glimpse at the fairly large pond, the few benches that were nearby, and the worn path that surrounded it.

The Latina wasn’t sure what exactly to expect, but when Brittany let go of her hand and dashed towards one of the benches, Santana scrunched her brow in slight confusion. She followed slowly, even more confused when Brittany dropped to her knees in front of the bench. “Take a seat,” she called out to the confused Latina.

Santana wasn’t exactly sure what was going on but she quickened her steps, and closed the few feet between them so that she could sit on the worn wooden bench. Brittany had her arms folded on the bench, looking up at the other girl and meeting her questioning gaze with an unwavering smile.

“Ready for your first surprise?”

Santana blinked, nodding dumbly, seeing as how there wasn’t much else she could do. With a giggle Brittany pulled out a brown paper bag, and Santana regarded her with a raised eyebrow. Another giggle and the blonde held the bag out to the Latina, whose confusion only grew as she pulled out slices of bread.

“Brittany?” She held up the food, frowning, trying to come to some understanding. They went to the park to eat plain bread together?

With a grin Brittany rested one of her arms across both of Santana’s legs, “We’re feeding the ducks San!” She said eagerly.

Santana regarded the excited girl with a warm expression. “Feed the ducks?” She echoed. When Brittany nodded quickly Santana couldn’t help but think how cute the blonde was. The Latina let out a soft laugh, nodding slowly, “Alright. You gunna sit here with me?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany shook her head, pressing her lips together to hide her grin. Santana’s smirk disappeared and she looked at the girl with another confused expression.

The blonde leaned back slightly, giving Santana’s knee a gentle squeeze before bringing out her other hand, offering to the Latina another long-stemmed red rose.

Santana exhaled slowly, eyes trained on the red bud for a long moment. Her smile returned, and she reached out to take the flower, letting her fingers gently caress Brittany’s before she brought the bud to her nose to inhale the floral scent.

Brittany blushed softly, leaning up and pressing her lips gently to Santana’s forehead, before dropping next to her on the bench. “C’mon,” Brittany urged, linking her arm through Santana’s and taking a slice of bread, breaking a small piece and launching it into the pond.

Santana sighed contentedly, resting the flower on her lap as she leaned closer, pecking the blonde’s cheek as a silent thank you. Grinning, she tore off another chunk of bread, tossing it into the water.

The two admired the rippling water, watching as a mother duck and a few of her babies ventured closer. Momma circled her young, keeping them in place, before attacking one of the bread pieces with her beak, testing it. Finding it safe, she let out a quack, and the babies fluttered up to her side, fighting over the bread playfully as Brittany and Santana tossed piece after piece.

 

* * *

 

Sometime during their duck feeding Brittany had cuddled herself up to the Latina, her legs winding up in her lap, one arm securely wrapped around Santana’s, who’s hand rested warmly on the skin of a pale, exposed thigh, with Brittany’s head resting lightly on Santana’s shoulder.

Their lips were tilted upwards in the slightest of matching smiles, and they shared brief glances at one another, giggling of chuckling like they were in on some secret together. It was peaceful, and Santana was grateful for the change of pace. And though the silence was far from uncomfortable, Santana was curious.

“Tell me about yourself, Britt,” Santana murmured, tilting her head back and staring up at the darkening sky.

Brittany lifted her head from Santana’s shoulder, appreciating the view of her profile with a smile. “What do you wanna know?”

Santana smiled, “Well, why did you move to Lima?”

Brittany hummed softly, looking up at the sky as well as she thought for a minute. “I didn’t grow up in the states. I was born in Belgium, actually, a town called Ohain.”

“Belgium, really?” Santana asked in wonder, turning her hand to look at the blonde.

“Mhm,” Brittany said with a nod. “And I’ve been on the motocross scene since I was seven years old. By the time I was thirteen sponsors had their eyes on me. Cuz, I had been doing _really_ well, like winning all these races and everything so they swept me under their wing. I got loads of gear, and it was so fun.”

Santana smiled brightly, prodding for more, “That’s awesome Britt-Britt. What else?”

Brittany turned her head, matching the Latina’s smile. “Well by the time I was sixteen Fox was pushing for me to ‘go big or go home’ and they wanted me to move out of Belgium. But I wouldn’t do it because I wouldn’t leave my family behind.” Santana nodded, listening as the blonde went on. “So when they were offering to move me to L.A. I told them there was only one way I would come; if my parents and sister would be flown out with me.”

Santana smiled sweetly, leaning forward to press her lips against a soft cheek. “Britt, that’s so.. selfless of you. I know tons of kids who would kill just to get out of their house and away from their family.”

Brittany beamed at her, “I don’t know where I’d be without them, so of course I’d want them wherever I go.”

Santana nodded, kissing her cheek once more. “So why move to the smallest town in Ohio, if you lived in Los Angeles of all places?” The Latina wondered, tilting her head slightly.

“Uhm,” Brittany worried her lower lip between her teeth as she pondered the right way to answer such a question. “Well y’see, when I was younger my dad was in the army. And while we were out on LA he was deployed again..” Brittany watched as Santana blinked slowly, her lips curling down into a slight frown. The blonde could see the apology forming on her lips, and shook her head the tiniest bit, signaling that it was okay. “My mom started getting really upset and stuff. She went back to talking in Dutch, and she wouldn’t see any of the friends she made, or go out at all. And it was _really_ sad to see her like that.” Brittany glanced down, fiddling with the hem of her Cheerio’s top.

Santana worried her lower lip, waiting for Brittany to continue. After a long few minutes of silence, Santana gently squeezed the blonde’s thigh, rubbing in slow circles to comfort her. Brittany sucked in a shaky breath, putting her hand lightly over the tan one on her thigh. Santana turned her hand over and slipped her fingers through Brittany’s.

Clearing her throat Brittany swiped underneath her eye before looking at Santana again. She was met with warm eyes and an encouraging smile. With a light sigh Brittany snuggled into the Latina’s side, dropping her voice as she continued. “So eventually we packed up our stuff and moved again,” Brittany said simply, “I don’t know what made her choose a place like Lima, Ohio, and I was so angry at first. It was too different from the bustle of LA and I gave her the cold shoulder at first… It honestly only lasted half a day really, because the minute I got on my bike and started tearing up this huge field near my house, I was so excited to explore all this bare land. It was like a dream come true compared to the minimum space I had to practice in LA. ” Brittany giggled to herself, squeezing Santana’s hand. “I ran back into the house and gave my mom the biggest hug ever, squealing and saying ‘ik hou van jou’ over and over.”

Santana regarded the blonde with a questioning eyebrow, repeating to the best of her ability, “Ik hou van jou?”

Brittany laughed softly, “Dutch for ‘I love you’!”

Santana chuckled, nodding. She wondered if when everyone else heard her speak Spanish they got the same drop in the pit of her stomach as she just felt. She cleared her throat gently, “So do you speak Dutch at home?”

Brittany nodded, “Yup! We all learned English when we first came to the states. But we’re more comfortable talking to each other in Dutch. Emily had less trouble learning English than I did, since she’s younger. I still get a bit confused, messing up some words. Like one time Mr. Schue was talking about ballads, and I thought he meant a mallard duck, and everyone in Glee kinda either laughed under their breath, looked at me weird, or gave a snide comment,” she gave a shrug of her shoulders.

Santana frowned, gripping Brittany’s hand tightly. Muttering, “Gilipollas (assholes),” under her breath before talking loud enough for Brittany to hear, “Glee club is full of a bunch of jerks, don’t take them seriously.” Then the conversation truly caught up to her brain and she shook her head slightly, “Hold up. You’re in Glee club too?”

Brittany grinned, “Of course! I love dancing with them, and San, they’re not all bad. Some of them are really sweet. And we’re a family, we all take care of each other.”

Santana rolled her eyes, but didn’t disagree with the statement. She switched topics. “So you’re a motocross rider, Cheerio, Gleek, and dancer. Anything else I should know?”

With an enthusiastic nod she continued, “Yeah! I’m senior class president too!”

Santana’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline, “That’s awesome Britt!”

Brittany giggled, resting her cheek on Santana’s shoulder. “Nobody expected me to actually win. Everyone at school thinks I’m dumb..”

“Britt, that’s not-“

“I know. But I get why everyone thinks it. No one other than Coach knows that I wasn’t born here, so no one knows that English isn’t my first language. And sometimes I say silly things because my imagination runs a little wild.” Santana chuckled softly at that. “And I’m childish too. And my grades are awful.”

“They can’t be that bad,” Santana tried to reason.

Brittany shook her head. “No they really are. But it doesn’t matter.”

“Uh, Britt, grades do kind of matter. Don’t you want to get into college?”

“I will,” Brittany stated confidently.

A look of concern passed over Santana’s face and she twisted herself so that she could face Brittany more fully, as the blonde shifted to accommodate the change. “Then you need to work on your grades, they’ll-“

“Coach Sylvester said she’ll make sure I graduate, because ‘I don’t need you here another year no matter how high you can be thrown,’” Brittany mocked Sue’s voice, and then shrugged, “I took it as a compliment, and thanked her even if she threw me out of her office after.”

“Sue can’t get you into college though,” Santana stated solemnly, her eyebrows knitted together.

Brittany simply smiled back, reaching out and lightly pressing her thumb to the creases, smoothing them out. “Oh, I know. But it doesn’t matter. I have a full-ride, so it’s okay.”

“A full-ride to where?” San asked with wide, curious eyes.

“Julliard!” Brittany beamed excitedly. “I think my dad sent them a video of my dance or something, like before he left, and they got back to me with a letter, saying that when I graduate from high school they want me to come to Julliard, and that they’ll pay all the expenses as long as I stay in the dance program and do well.”

Santana was grinning widely, “Holy crap Brittany! That’s so amazing!” She flung her arms around the girl, giving her a large hug. “How long have you known?”

“I know!” Brittany giggled, hugging back tightly. “Since like the summer after my sophomore year. Just before my dad left..”

Santana gave her an extra tight squeeze before leaning back. She cupped the blonde’s cheek, and sensing the heavy subject, smiling slowly, “I’m sure he’s very proud of you.” She watched Brittany nod slightly, her eyes dropping. Santana hummed, rubbing her thumb across a warm cheek. “I know _I’m_ proud of you Britt-Britt.”

Brittany’s eyes darted up to bore into deep mocha. Eyes that were so sincere, but she asked anyway, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Santana whispered back, leaning forward and capturing Brittany’s lips. The kiss was soft, and sweet. And when the Latina pulled back, Brittany couldn’t help but move forward again and peck her lips once. Twice. And the third time, Santana giggled softly, nipping at the blonde’s bottom lip.

Brittany pulled away, playing with Santana’s hand in her lap, the corner of hers pulled up into a barely-there smile. “I love sitting here talking with you,” the blonde whispered softly, “but, it’s getting late. And I don’t want us to miss your next surprise.”

“Oh, more surprises huh?” Santana asked with a smirk. “How many more do we have?”

“Loads!” Brittany glowed with excitement.

“I guess we should be off then,” the Latina grinned, pulling the blonde up off the bench.

Brittany grinned, snatching up the rose before it could fall, and holding it out to Santana again.

“Oops, sorry,” Santana flushed slightly, taking the flower carefully.

“It’s okay. Why don’t we put it in the car so it doesn’t get crushed?”

Santana tilted her head to the side, “We’re not driving?”

“Nope, it’s a short walk,” Brittany told her with a wink.

 

* * *

 

After the rose was safely stored with the first, and the two girls had been walking hand in hand down the main strip of Lima for a few blocks, Santana glanced over at the bubbly blonde. The sun had set while they were leaving the park, but the moon was not yet high in the sky.

“So where are we going Britt-Britt?”

With a giggle, she raised their joined hands, pointing at the cinema across the street. “Right there.”

“We’re going to see a movie?”

“Mhm!” Brittany grinned, dragging the Latina across the street, and right up to the ticket booth out front. “Hello! I’m Brittany S. Pierce,” she announced with a mega-watt smile.

The pimple-faced teen looked at her with a very confused expression, as if he wanted to ask, _And that means something to me_?

Brittany cleared her throat, “I prepaid for my tickets… Under Pierce,” she urged him.

The light bulb flicked on in his head, and he nodded, smiling slightly, saying, “Right. Let me see.”

Santana snickered softly, earning a smile from Brittany as well as an eye roll from her for the boys stupidity.

“Here you are, Ms. Pierce,” the boy was holding out a small envelope with Pierce/Lopez written across it, and a long stemmed rose.

Santana flushed a bright shade of red when she noticed this, and quickly glanced back at the blonde, who was thanking the boy and grinning. Santana dumbly followed the other girl into the theater, before she finally tugged on her hand to stop her. “Brittany, I don’t even have any money to pay for snacks, this is not okay. I’m not letting you pay for it all.”

“Nonsense!” Brittany giggled, “I’m the one who asked you out for tonight. I set everything up,” she smirked, turning and handing over the rose. “Right now I’m playing the role of the guy, and the guy always pays for everything. So I’m paying.”

Santana smiled at the way Brittany said it with absolute confidence, like there was perfect logic behind it all. Brittany’s smile grew as she squeezed the other girl’s hand. “Now c’mon. Let’s get popcorn and whatever else before the movie starts.

With a resigned sigh Santana mumbled, “Fine.” Although the smile tugging her lips upwards gave away the fact that she was completely fine with the situation. Santana tried to discretely smell the rose, but Brittany saw from the corner of her eye, stifling a giggle.

Reaching the snack counter, Brittany leaned up against it, still lightly grasping a tan hand. A girl approached them asking if she could help her with anything. Brittany nodded, “Can we please have a large popcorn?” Brittany and Santana glanced at each other, the Latina had a silly smile on her face, and when Brittany sent her a questioning glance, she shook her head, flushing; Santana wouldn’t admit that her silly  grin was because Brittany had said ‘we’ rather than ‘I’ when asking for the popcorn. Brittany squeezed her hand, looking back at their server. “Extra butter please!” She called out.

After picking out an assortment of candies which Brittany happily paid for, the two girls carefully carried them, the popcorn and drinks. Brittany led the way, and Santana realized that she had yet to know what movie they were actually seeing. When Brittany handed over the two tickets, Santana lifted her eyes to read the sign above the theater doorway, and if she was with any other person she would have rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. Brittany handed her a pair of 3D-glasses and tugged her arm so that the two of them were walking up the slope into the screening room.

After finding the perfect seat, far enough back and mostly center, they sat, arranging their goodies in the best way possible. Santana sunk into the soft chair getting comfortable but looked up to see a pouting Brittany, with her arms folded, regarding the two chairs and snacks with a thoughtful look on her face.

“What’s up Britt?”

“I don’t like this,” she muttered, motioning to their arrangements.

“What? Why?” Santana was suddenly flabbergasted.

The blonde’s pout deepened, “We can’t cuddle… The armrest is in the way…”

Santana laughed heartily, “Britt, you scared me for a second there.” With the shake of her head, she started switching things around, “It’s fine, we can fix this.” After moving her drink from the one cup holder, and the box of gummy worms she was able to lift the offending armrest. “There.”

“Perfect!” Brittany squealed, dropping into her seat and immediately pressing up against Santana’s side. With a smirk Santana slipped her arm around Brittany’s shoulders, and absentmindedly stroked her shoulder.

Brittany ripped open one of the packets of glasses, placing them gently on Santana’s nose. The Latina grinned, pecking the thin pink lips in front of her, before biting open the other packet, and offering them to Brittany. Who placed them delicately on her nose, peering at Santana over the dark rims. “You make a cute nerd,” Santana mumbled, brushing their noses together.

Brittany’s freckled cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she pushed at Santana’s shoulder, “Shut up.”

“I mean it,” Santana told her with a smirk. “Such a hot nerd.”

Brittany squeaked, her voice an octave higher than usual, “I thought you said cute!”

Santana shrugged a shoulder, “Cute.. Hot… Adorable, sexy,” she shrugged again, “Whatever, it’s all you, Britt.”

Santana was pleasantly surprised by the sudden forcefulness of Brittany’s kiss. Since their rendezvous in her motocross tent, nothing had ever gotten past innocent pressing of the lips. But here Brittany was, cupping her cheeks, lips moving with determination, teeth nipping, and tongue soothing. The Latina was quick to reciprocate, gripping the back of Brittany’s neck and keeping her close as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss to slowly explore the blonde’s mouth.

The lights of the theater began to dim, and Brittany pulled herself away, though not far. She stayed within a hairs width, their breath mingling. She playfully nipped at Santana’s bottom lip, earning a groan in response. With a smile, and another peck to plump, swollen lips, Brittany finally sank back into her own chair. Or as much in it as she could be, while still pressed up against the Latina’s side.

Santana leaned back heavily in her seat, still feeling the effects of Brittany’s stellar kiss. Her blood was boiling and fingertips tingling in the best ways imaginable. Licking her lips, Santana turned her head and watched Brittany’s profile as her blue eyes focused on the previews. With a smile, the Latina grabbed a piece of popcorn, and popped it into her mouth. When Brittany glanced over, Santana brought up another piece with a smirk, this time to the blonde’s lips.

With a brilliant smile, Brittany wrapped her lips around the kernel, making sure to swipe her tongue along Santana’s fingers. She pulled back with a smirk of her own, saying in an almost warning tone, “Watch the movie San.” Then adding on a small, “I hope you like it.”

She snickered softly, “How could I not enjoy a classic like The Lion King?”

“Wait how do you know what we’re watching?” Brittany asked with a scrunch of her face.

“Britt,” Santana chuckled softly, pecking her lips and murmuring, “It’s posted outside the entrance to the room.”

Brittany huffed, pouting slightly as she leaned away, mumbling, “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I can act surprised when it starts,” Santana said with a smirk, receiving a smack in the shoulder. Laughing softly, she raised her other hand in mock surrender, “I was kidding, sheesh.”

Brittany was still slightly pouting, and it made her small glare even less threatening than it already was. The expression was actually quite adorable, and Santana leaned over to peck her lips repeatedly, until the pouting stopped. And whispered, “It’s perfect. I wouldn’t want to see any other movie tonight with you.”

Brittany grinned at that, pressing a lingering kiss to the other girl’s lips. Earlier Brittany had made a mental note to, under all circumstances, not kiss Santana until the end of the night like a proper first date. But all of that was blown out of the water the moment she laid eyes on the beautiful young woman, from that point all she could think about was the girl’s lips, at least in the back of her mind. And then when Santana was talking about her summer surgery, but Brittany read between the lines because no one would get breast implants just to spend their parents’ money, she knew the girl hadn’t been happy with her body, and Brittany couldn’t help but kiss her then. She kissed her because she felt there was nothing else she could have done. Brittany knew that even when she had started rambling about it to the other, that her words hadn’t quite come across as well as she wanted them to. And then after that point her no kissing policy went to shreds, because one taste of those luscious lips just was not enough.

‘Feature Presentation’ flashed across the screen and out of the corner of her eye Brittany saw it, so she tore her eyes from her date to stare forward. She could feel Santana’s eyes on her for a little longer, before the Latina also began paying attention to the movie.

They watched the movie in relative silence; Aside from the crunch of their snacks. And the fact that Brittany hummed under her breath to most of the songs, and Santana couldn’t help but whisper-sing some of the lyrics, which made Brittany hum a little louder, throwing in the occasional line or two as well.

 

* * *

 

When the credits rolled and the lights slowly came back on Santana untangled herself from Brittany so that she could stretch her tight muscles. Brittany watched the other with a smile; Santana hadn’t minded the fact that she had teared up on several occasions during the movie, the Latina had even gone as far to plant a kiss to her temple and whisper sweet, soothing words.

When Santana turned to the blonde and saw the almost awe-struck expression she wore, she cleared her throat softly, shooting a smirk and saying, “I had a feeling you were a Disney movie kind of girl.”

Brittany giggled, nodding as she popped the last few kernels of popcorn into her mouth. They had ripped through and devoured almost all of their snacks by the time the movie ended, on the account that neither of them actually had a proper dinner. “Yeah, totally. We should have a marathon one day.”

“Sounds fantastic,” Santana said with a playful smirk, holding out her hand to help Brittany stand up. As the blonde brushed the loose crumbs off her shirt Santana slipped her hands into her pockets. “So I guess it’s time to take you home?”

Brittany lifted her head, smiling softly. “Not just yet. I still have another surprise for you.” Brittany paused, glancing down at her shoes, the smallest of frowns tugging her face down, “But I mean, yeah, the date could totally be over if that’s what you wanted.”

Santana reached out, gingerly brushing her fingertips over Brittany’s forearm, “The night’s young, I definitely have time for more surprises, Britt.”

Brittany pulled the other into a warm hug, whispering, “I promise you’ll _really_ enjoy this one, San.”

The Latina chuckled softly, giving Brittany a squeeze around the waist, “I bet.”

When they managed to get out of the theater, Santana assumed they would be walking back to their car and started off in that direction, but Brittany was walking the other way, and when their hands tugged, they both looked at each other with a laugh. Brittany gave another tug, saying, “This way silly.”

Brittany led the two of them to the cinema’s parking lot down the rows of cars. Santana was glancing around, not quite paying attention to exactly where they were going, because she was trying to figure out why they would be cutting through the parking lot. And when Brittany stopped, Santana nearly slammed into her back.

Righting herself, Santana peered around Brittany to see her motocross bike. She tugged Brittany’s hand, causing her to turn back and face her mostly, “Britt?”

“I’m taking you on a ride, to where the surprise is going to be.”

Santana raised an eyebrow, “Is that even safe or legal?”

Brittany nodded, “Totally safe. I’m a really good rider. And I’m not going super-fast so we don’t even need helmets. I promise,” Brittany let go of Santana’s hand, walking around the bike, “I’d never let you get hurt Santana,” she said softly, raising her hand and holding out yet another rose for the Latina to take.

Santana felt her cheeks heat for the umpteenth time that night as she carefully took the rose from Brittany, holding it with the one from the cinema and smelling them both with a small smile. “Thanks Britt,” she murmured.

Brittany nodded, swinging one leg over the bike, and starting the engine. Santana took a moment to appreciate the sight; Cheerio uniform clad Brittany straddling a motocross bike was definitely a sexy sight to behind. “C’mon, San, stop staring and hop on,” the blonde said with a smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes, and slipped onto the bike behind the girl, saying, “You’d be staring too if I was doing the same exact thing.”

Brittany hummed thpughtfully, and then nodded, “Oh, yeah, I totally would.” She reached around and grabbed Santana’s forearms, dragging them forward, “You’ve got to keep a good grip. We’re not going fast, but I don’t want to take any chances, I wanna make sure you stay right there, okay?”

Santana grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde’s waist, careful not to crush the roses. “I’m not going anywhere Britt-Britt, te lo prometo (I promise).”

“Good, cuz I don’t want you going anywhere either,” Brittany told her with a quick glance over her shoulder and a wink. Then the blonde kicked the stand, and carefully maneuvered them out of the parking spot and onto the road. She gasped for air, and leaned back into Santana’s body slightly, saying, “San, that’s a pretty tight hold. You don’t-You can loosen up a little, I _do_ need to breathe.”

“Oh!” Santana unclenched her body, “Sorry, I’ve never been on any kind of bike like this before.”

“It’s okay. But you’re safe.”

“Yeah..”

“You trust me right, Santana?”

“Of course.”

“You’re absolutely safe,” Brittany told her confidently.

“Okay,” Santana relented, nodding as she rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder, closing her eyes. It was frightening at first, even though Brittany was barely breaking twenty miles an hour. The fact that there weren’t four sides around her and a roof was an odd feeling, and it felt less safe. But after Brittany’s reassuring words, Santana couldn’t have felt any safer.

When they crawled to a stop, and Santana peeked open an eye she was surprised to see her car. She was about to ask, but Brittany was nudging her arms loose and hopping off the bike, already explaining, “I need to grab my duffel bag, and I thought the roses would survive better if we left them in the car.”

Santana smiled, nodding as she handed over the two flowers. She quickly unlocked the car, letting Britt rummage inside, before locking it after the blonde had shut the doors and returned onto the motocross bike.

As she wrapped her arms around Brittany’s middle she murmured into her ear, “So what’s in the bag?”

Brittany giggled, “You’ll just have to wait and see, Santana.”

Santana huffed, and dared to press herself closer to the girl, lifting her lip to brush against Brittany’s ear as she spoke. “You sure you don’t want to tell me, Britt-Britt?”

Santana smirked, feeling the shudder that tore up Brittany’s back, and the deep breath she took before answering. “It’ll be better if we wait, trust me on that.”

“Mmm,” Santana let her teeth graze the outermost part of Brittany’s ear. “I do,” she murmured, nipping at the red flesh before pulling back and resting her chin on Brittany’s shoulder with a pleased smirk.

Brittany gulped, adjusting the duffel bag in her lap so that it wouldn’t fall. She gripped the handle bars, trying to cease the shaking of her hands as she whispered, “Hold on.”

Santana pressed her palms on opposite sides of Brittany’s abdomen, spreading her fingers wide. “I’m ready to go.”

Brittany nodded once, trying to stop her head from spinning. Santana’s body was so hot when it was pressed firmly up against hers, and her hands too, Brittany swore she could feel them scorching her flesh through the fabric of her Cheerios top.

“Britt, I said ready,” Santana repeated with a light chuckle.

“Y-yeah,” Brittany nodded again, this time more firmly. Then they took off.

Brittany kept her speed down, never going over twenty five, even though Santana felt more relaxed. There were other times to be a speed demon, like when there are safety precautions taken, and no one was on the back.

Santana watched from Brittany’s shoulder as they drove their way through Lima. They were headed to the west side of town, she knew that from the shops they were passing. But she had no clue what could be out this way other than the lookout point. And with the path that Brittany turned down, that’s exactly where she thought they were headed.

Lookout point was a cliff on the outskirts of Lima that looked over the entire town. You could see every building from the edge and there was an amazing view of the night sky as well. It was also a secluded, large area that horny couples would go to so that they could privately engage in romantic activities.

But what confused Santana was that Brittany was driving right past all of the hand-made parking spots. They were headed for what looked like a dirt path in the trees. Santana held on to Brittany a little tighter, because even though the bike was equipped with a light, it was still sort of creepy out in the woods at night.

Santana stayed silent, she trusted Brittany, and while an overactive part of her imagination was telling her she was being brought to her eminent death and no one would hear her cries for help from this deep in the woods, she knew that she was safe with the blonde girl.

Brittany’s soft words nearly startled her. “We’re almost there,” she said, “I don’t think it’s too much farther up.”

Santana nodded, her eyes darting around trying to get a feel for where they were going. She didn’t recognize the area at all and how would she? She’d never taken the trail, or even _seen_ it there in the first place.

The trees were beginning to thin and up ahead of them Santana could see some kind of clearing through the trees. She wondered what could be out here, her body bubbling with excitement as they drew nearer to the opening of the trees, where the path ended and this clearing began.

Brittany pulled right up to the last trees and paused, letting Santana admire the view. In front of them was a long stretch of dirt and grass, which led to the edge of a large lake. Santana leaned forward, pressing into the blonde to get a better look, her hold tightening as she exhaled the word, “Brittany..”

The blonde smiled proudly to herself, seeing as how she had rendered the other momentarily speechless. Brittany cu the engine to the bike and kicked down the stand. With her feet planted firmly on the ground she covered Santana’s arms with her own, leaning back against her, and taking in the shimmering surface of the lake under the moonlight. “Isn’t it beautiful San?”

“Yeah,” Santana whispered, nodding slowly. The lake was gigantic, nothing she would expect from the small town of Lima. But it would make sense; they were a bit up into the nearby mountain-like area, so of course things would be prettier here.

“Look up,” Brittany suggested.

Santana did so, and her breath caught in her throat. The stars above them twinkled and shined in the dark night sky. It was like snowflakes on a sheet of black ink. Absolutely beautiful. She was brought down to earth by the feeling of warm fingertips drawing patterns against the outside of her wrist. “Brittany, this is-It’s so-”

“Yeah,” Brittany agreed, knowing that Santana was trying to find words to describe the spectacularness of the place. “But that’s not the end of the surprise silly, let’s go.”

Santana carefully untangled herself from the blonde, after giving an affectionate squeeze around her waist. Then followed her lead, hand in hand, walking towards the open stretch of grass, but her eyes were still on the stars.

Brittany stopped them, not close to edge of the forest, but not too far from the water either. She turned and smiled at Santana, before dropping to her knees and rifling through her duffel bag. Santana watched her for a moment, before her eyes drifted to the blonde’s side, and she tilted her head, trying to get a look at what was partially obstructed by her body. “Hey Britt, what’s that?”

Brittany looked up then over her shoulder, she returned her twinkling eyes to Santana with a smirk, and pulled a fluffy blanket out of the bag, shuffling to lay it out, and in turn also exposed what Santana was trying to look at.

The Latina smiled shyly, dropping to sit on the edge of the blanket, and lean over to Brittany who was now sitting indian style, her shoes kicked to the side. “More roses?” she murmured, a tan and pale hand finding each other in the space between them.

Brittany’s cheeks heated as she nodded, pulling over the small vase than held three long-stemmed roses and set it next to her duffel bag, saying, “It’s our center piece.”

“Center piece?” Santana echoed.

“Mhm,” Brittany pressed her lips to the Latina’s cheek before digging through her duffel bag and pulling out small plastic containers. “We’re having a picnic under the stars tonight, Santana.”

“Britt..” she paused, waiting until the blonde had turned to face her, before telling her, “You’re amazing.”

Her cheeks flamed an even darker red and she ducked away shyly, murmuring, “Only because you deserve it.”

Santana bit her lip, deciding to change the topic. She gestured to the containers, “So what do we have here Britt?”

The blonde grinned, grabbing the largest square tins, and opening it, “We have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in here. And in this one,” she grabbed a smaller one, popping the lid and holding it out to Santana, “there’s mango slices. And in the others I have pineapple squares, watermelon, honeydew, cantaloupe, and a couple kinds of grapes.”

Santana looked over all the containers of fruits, chuckling, “Wow Britt, this is pretty awesome.”

“My mom wouldn’t leave me alone in the kitchen with a knife, and she wouldn’t stop asking questions about why I was packing all this stuff in my cheerio’s bag. So she knows about our date. And you. Well she already knew about you, because I’d come home from practice babbling about you all the time-”

 Santana leaned forward, delicately pressing her lips to Brittany’s effectively cutting off her rambling. She pulled back to see the blonde grinning widely, and smiled softly, “It’s perfect Britt.”

Brittany squealed, hugging the Latina tightly before jumping back, “Oh wait, I forgot” she giggled softly, rummaging through her bag before pulling out two juice boxes, “There!”

Santana laughed softly, picking up one and stabbing the straw into it, saying with a smirk, “Even better.”

Between eating the PB&J and feeding each other pieces of fruit, Santana managed to get a little bit more information out of Brittany. The blonde girl explained that she didn’t try in her classes anymore because she didn’t see the point, when she should just be focusing on dancing to prove that she’s still as good as she was years ago so that Julliard still accepts her next year. She told Santana ‘I can just take the classes that I really need when I’m in college, already on my way to being a dancer.’ Santana didn’t bother trying to tell Brittany that people would respect her more if they saw how smart she was now, because the girl seemed perfectly content with how people acted towards her in high school.

From there they discussed the McKinley high Glee club. Santana learned about some of the new members as Brittany recited funny stories about her friends. Brittany convinced Santana to come to tomorrow’s meeting because Santana accidentally made a snide comment about Sam using her nickname Trouty Mouth for him, and Brittany knew she hadn’t mentioned the boy’s unusually large lips, and squealed excitedly, prodding at Santana until the Latina admitted to being in Glee club while at McKinley.

As their conversation died down Brittany started looking through her bag once more. She looked over her shoulder, scooting herself out of Santana’s lap, which she had practically been laying across while they talked, and told the girl, “It’s another surprise, you have to close your eyes.”

With a smile, Santana easily complied, and listened to the rustle of Brittany’s movements. It was what felt like several long minutes, but could only have been a few, before Santana sighed, and asked, “Britt-Britt, what’s taking so long?”

There was a soft giggle, and then Santana felt the girl by her side, intertwining their fingers as she took a tan hand. “Open your eyes, Santana.”

When she did so, she had turned her head to look at the blonde. But Brittany nodded her head forward, signaling Santana in that direction. Santana looked forward, then down, and her heart pounded in her chest.

There on a long platter were at least a dozen chocolate covered strawberries, all placed carefully around the center item, yet another long-stemmed rose. And next to the platter was a single fat candle, which Brittany reached out and lit, with the lighter in her hand, which she then threw into the duffel bag. Santana was speechless. Brittany was so wonderful. All these surprises were just so romantic. The girl hadn’t been kidding when she thought Santana should experience these things, and she really made an effort tonight.

Brittany was positively glowing, taking Santana’s silence as a good sign, and picked up one of the strawberries, biting just the tip off, before offering the rest to Santana, who smiled and leaned forward to take all but the stem.

While Santana swallowed, Brittany reached for another. She held it up to the Latina’s lips. Santana smirked and pushed Brittany’s hand out of the way, instead capturing her lips in a slow, though heated, kiss.

They shared many slow and sensual kisses between bites of the passion fruit. Santana even went as far as to once lick juice from Brittany’s chin as the blonde took a piece too large for her mouth, but Brittany did not protest in the slightest.

“You taste like strawberry,” Brittany said with a giggle after one long kiss, stroking Santana’s cheek with her thumb.

The Latina laughed softly, pecking the blonde’s lips, and sucking on her bottom lip with a hum, before saying, “You do too.”

Brittany licked her lips, and reached towards the platter, her bright eyes never leaving Santana’s as she did so. She felt around for a moment before having to look away and check for her own eyes, she let out a sigh, murmuring, “They’re all gone, San.”

She shrugged dismissively, “That’s okay. I’m pretty damn full anyway.” Brittany nodded in agreement, and tucked the rose into the vase, letting it join the other three, before cleaning up their tupperware and the platter, returning them to the duffel bag.

Santana watched as Brittany then undid the zipper of her shirt, pushing the fabric down the expanse of her pale legs. With a sudden rush of _déjà_ vu Santana was thrown back into her high school days, and when she looked up she was met with a conniving smile and shortly cut, fiery red hair. Blinking repeatedly the Latina frowned, watching as inch after inch of alabaster skin of her ex-lover was revealed.

“Santana…” _Not her voice too._ Santana shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She needed to stop thinking about this; she was _not_ going to ruin her and Britt’s perfect first date. Even with those thoughts swirling in her mind she flinched when a warm hand gently touched her cheek.

“San?” The blonde whispered, leaning closer.

Santana’s eyes flew open, flickering back and forth from one sparkling blue eye and to the other. _Not hazel._ Santana slowly smiled, “Yeah Britt?”

“I asked if you wanted to join me,” Brittany leaned back, one of the biggest grins on her face.

Santana’s smile came a little easier this time as she asked, “Join you?”

“Yeah! C’mon,” Brittany grabbed Santana’s hand and stood, trying to pull the Latina with her. It was then that Santana realized her blonde companion had completely stripped every article of clothing.

Going wide-eyed, Santana sputtered, “B-Britt! Why are you naked? What are you doing, cover up, it’s like freezing out!” Santana tugged, pulling Brittany back down.

Brittany landed with a thud in Santana’s lap, giggling when the other got the wind knocked out of her. “We’re going swimming, silly.” Brittany said with a grin, looping her arms around Santana’s neck and pressing their torsos together.

“Britt,” the Latina was breathless with the naked Cheerio in her lap. Her arms wound around the slim waist, hands rubbing up her back for warmth, “That’s not a great idea. It’s not summer, the water’s going to be very cold.” It was hard to keep their eyes locked, and not let them roam over the skin Santana had yet to be able to appreciate. She thought about their first time, and regretted not getting the blonde undressed before ravishing her.

Brittany giggled again, brushing their noses together after she saw the girl beneath her wet her lips. “That’s why you’ll join me, San. You can keep me warm,” she purred, her fingers tangling in the hair at the base of Santana’s neck.

Santana couldn’t stop the tremble that tore through her body, or the way she clenched her hands, accidentally scratching Brittany, and causing the blonde to arch into her with a soft gasp. Their lips were together barely a second later, sliding together effortlessly.

But before Santana could deepen the kiss, Brittany was sliding out of her grasp and off her lap. By the time Santana opened her eyes the blonde was already walking towards the edge of the lake. Santana went breathless yet again, mocha eyes admiring the beauty of the body before her. Brittany’s skin glowed angelically in the moonlight, and Santana was unable to look away. Blonde locks had been pulled free from the typical high Cheerio ponytail, and fell down her back in a slight wave.

Santana’s mouth watered, and though she was temporarily rooted to the spot, she desperately wished to reach out and trace Brittany’s curves. She wanted to grip at the muscles of the blonde’s back, seeing them ripple just from the swing of Brittany’s arms as she walked. To lay kisses down her spine, and the two dimples of her lower back. And grip that firm behind, lifting the blonde to feel strong legs wrap around her waist.

She watched as Brittany threw a flirty smile over her shoulder, and that was all Santana needed before she was shedding her clothing. It was clumsy movements, but Santana was naked in a few short moments.  Shivering from the cold she looked up at the sound of a splash. “Britt?” She called out, not seeing the blonde.

Brittany popped up a second later, several feet away from the shoreline of the lake. “San! C-come in!” She shouted, trying to hide her chattering teeth.

Santana smiled brightly, Brittany was so cute. “You cold Britt?” The Latina shouted back, standing and strutting up to the edge.

Brittany failed to answer, her sparkling eyes widening at the sight of the gorgeous young woman who walked with such beautiful confidence. Santana had long legs for someone of her short stature, Brittany first noticed. And a bust that was _almost_ too large for her petite frame, though the blonde thought it was absolutely perfect on her.

Santana smirked realizing that Brittany was a bit too preoccupied staring to reply. The Latina set a hand on her waist, cocking her hip. “Oh, Britty,” Santana sing-songed, then motioned to her face saying, “Eyes up here, querida (darling).”

Brittany snapped her attention upwards, a dark flush tinting her cheeks. “Sorry,” she whispered, her voice carrying easily in the silence, “You’re just so beautiful.”

It was Santana’s turn to flush as she straightened up, suddenly feeling way too exposed. She swallowed thickly, fidgeting under Brittany’s unwavering stare. “Britt…”

“Jump in San. I promise it’s not too bad.” Santana narrowed her eyes, noting that Brittany’s jaw was clenched, preventing it from shaking, and the Latina chuckled under her breath.

“Alright,” she said with a shrug, before diving in.

And boy was she unprepared.

The shock of the cold water nearly made her gasp, but she caught herself, not wishing to take in a mouthful of water. She quickly swam to the surface, flinging her arms upwards and shouting, “Brittany! It’s _freezing_ you liar!”

But then there were warm arms gripping around her waist, drawing her body backwards into an equally warm torso and she stilled, Brittany murmured in her ear, “Now it’s not so bad right?”

Santana nodded, twisting herself around in Brittany’s loosening grip. She was met with a bright face and quivering jaw. “You’re too cute Britt.”

There, with their arms loosely holding one another and legs brushing together as the treaded the water, they simply stared. Eyes positively glowing in the moonlight as they looked into the other’s.

“Thank you Brittany,” Santana whispered.

And they leaned in simultaneously, their lips meeting softly.

Brittany grinned against Santana’s lips, tightening her arms around the girl, and pulling their bodies flush against one another. The kiss was gentle and chaste, as Santana tried to convey exactly how much this night truly meant to her.

After several small kisses Brittany rested her forehead against Santana’s, smiling brightly, and whispering back, “You’re welcome Santana… Like I said, you deserve a night like this.”

Santana smiled sweetly, leaning up and pecking the blonde’s lips gently, whispering another thank you. Brittany’s giggle made her press a few more quick pecks, until the pecks turned into gentle kisses. Which became deeper after Santana’s tongue swept along Brittany’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the girl.

Brittany lifted a hand, cradling the base of Santana’s skull, tugging gently on her hair, making the Latina groan, her tongue exploring the blonde’s mouth eagerly.

Brittany teased Santana, letting her tongue brush lightly along the other’s before swiftly moving away, tracing patters along her teeth and against the roof of her mouth, only to return to Santana’s tongue for another quick touch and skirting away quickly.

Breathing harshly through her nose, Santana tilted her head, kissing the blonde eagerly until their tongues danced together with a practiced fluidity. Again, the Latina thought that kissing the other was just too easy, too natural. Their bodies fit together so perfectly, wet skin sliding together effortlessly.

Breaking away to catch their breath, Santana dropped her head, her teeth and tongue tracing the lightened marks on Brittany’s neck from their earlier encounter. Smirking at the way that Brittany’s pants became shallow, and her grip tightened around her body.

“San,” she whined, tilting her head away, “This is _not_ first date material.”

Santana laughed softly, pulling away to look at her face, “We did things a bit out of order already doncha think Britts?”

She leaned in for a kiss, but Brittany’s pout deepened and Santana pulled away with a resigned sigh, “Fine…”

Brittany smiled, quickly pecking Santana on the lips, before squirming. Santana smirked, tightening her hold on the blonde so she couldn’t get away. “San!” She squealed, gently pushing at her shoulders, laughing softly.

“Mm?” She hummed, her fingers tracing the blonde’s spine slowly.

Brittany stilled, grinning down at the Latina. “Y’know, you’re _adorable_.” Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes. Brittany giggled, “And I bet you’re a dork at heart too.” Santana shook her head, chuckling lowly. “Yeah,” Brittany nodded, grinning, and pecking the Latina’s lips. “You probably like to play video games..” Santana raised an eyebrow slowly after another peck. “And that you’ve got thick rimmed glasses..” Another peck and Santana’s second brow joined the first. “And I bet you snore..” Brittany smirked as Santana’s eyes narrowed.

“Stop talking to Peter and Carlos about me.” She tried to sound threatening, though came nowhere near close.

Brittany laughed happily, leaning in and covering Santana’s lips with her own, lingering for a moment, before nipping. And as Santana shuddered, Brittany broke free of her grasp, laughing once more. Santana chased Brittany back to shore, and the two ran back to their picnic, bodies shivering against the cool air.

“Oh God,” Santana groaned, rubbing her arms, her teeth chattering already.

“I-I have a blanket, it’s ‘kay S-San,” Brittany mumbled, tearing through her duffel bag for it. She lunged at the sitting Latina, wrapping the material around her shoulders as Santana pulled the blonde into her lap, their wet flesh sliding together, causing them to both shiver, this time not because of the cold.

Santana reached up, wrapping the rest of the overly large blanket around Brittany, who smirked slowly. Santana barely had a chance to raise a questioning eyebrow, before she was flat on her back, the blonde pressed against every inch of her body.

“I thought this wasn’t first date material Britt?” She asked, running her fingers up the girl’s spine.

“We’re just cuddling,” she said innocently, her hands trailing up Santana’s sides gently.

“We’re _naked_ ,” Santana emphasized the word by canting her hips upwards, against Brittany’s stomach. And the blonde hummed low in her throat, her cheek pressing against Santana’s collarbone.

“Just because we’re naked doesn’t mean we have to have sex. I’m naked all the time with the Cheerios,” Brittany mumbled thoughtfully after a moment of silence. Santana blinked before tensing and lifting her head to glance down at the blonde. Brittany tilted her head, meeting the Latina’s fiery stare. “Don’t be jealous, San. You’re the only one that gets my sweet lady kisses and who I have sexy times with,” she said with a cheeky grin.

Santana laughed softly, dropping her head back, and staring up into the dark sky. Brittany watched her for a moment before pressing a few kisses to the tan skin stretched over Santana’s collar bone, and then rested her cheek against the warm flesh. Santana wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde, as the two of them laid in silence.

 

* * *

 

When Brittany’s cell phone went off in the duffel bag she groaned, “It’s midnight.”

Santana blinked, tearing away her gaze from the sky to look down at Brittany. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, we spent like three hours here,” Brittany said with a giggle. She leaned up off Santana, pecking her lips before rolling away. Shivering in the cool air she grabbed sweats and a bra from her bag, hastily pulling them on. She glanced over to see Santana curled onto her side, watching her with a smile. Brittany stuck out her tongue, “Stop your staring and get dressed. It’s time to bring you home.”

Santana sighed, shuffling towards her clothing while staying under the blanket and mumbling under her breath about the cold weather. Brittany giggled, leaning over and kissing her sweetly. “You’re too cute, San,” she said, pulling away. Santana merely nudged her nose against the blonde’s stealing another kiss before they continued getting dressed.

Brittany folded both blankets with Santana’s help and returned them to the duffel bag, along with the vase full of roses. When everything was cleaned up, the two girls returned to Brittany’s motocross bike and began their journey back into Lima. During the ride, Santana held on firmly, though she wasn’t scared, and would occasionally place kisses along the blonde’s shoulder.

They were silent until Brittany pulled up next to Santana’s car. With the engine of the bike cut off, and kickstand in place, Brittany helped Santana to her feet. Santana shuffled her shoes in the gravel, dropping her stare. Brittany pressed her lips to her forehead, before opening the zipper of her duffel bag and grabbing the vase and flowers. She closed her bag, and took Santana’s hand, pressing the cool glass into Santana’s hand, whispering, “Don’t forget these.”

Santana threw her free arm around the taller girl’s neck, pulling her in for a tight hug. Brittany hugged the Latina around the waist, planting soft kisses on her cheek. After a few, Santana turned her head, catching sweet pink lips in a long, slow, final kiss of the night.

When Santana pulled back, Brittany dropped her forehead onto hers, grinning. Santana smiled back, whispering, “I’m glad you convinced me to let you take me on a date..” She paused, chuckling softly, adding, “If that made any sense.”

“It did,” Brittany reassured her with a giggle. “And I’m glad too.” She placed a barely-there kiss to Santana’s lips, murmuring, “Text me when you get home safe, okay?”

“No problem.” Santana said with a grin. She pushed onto her tip toes to press a firm kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Goodnight,” she said when she pulled back.

“Goodnight, San,” Brittany said with a soft smile.

They continued to hug each other for another several long seconds before they both finally pulled away with shy smiles on their faces. Brittany laid a gentle kiss to Santana’s forehead before remounting her bike. The Latina watched as the other started the engine and lifted the kickstand, Santana quickly stepped forward, placing her hand on Brittany’s arm to get her attention. And when she turned Santana gave her another tight hug, whispering, “Thank you,” and kissing her lips softly as she pulled away.

It happened so fast that Brittany had no time to react, but she grinned widely as she watched Santana climb into the driver’s seat of her car. She gave a light wave to the Latina before giving it gas and flying away, definitely not just going twenty five anymore. Santana watched as the girl disappeared, smiling to herself the whole time.

It wasn’t until Santana was in the driver’s seat and had flicked on the headlights of her car that she noticed the rose tucked safely against her windshield by the wiper blade. With a wide smile she slipped out of the car to retrieve it. Once back in her seat she placed it with the others in the vase, laughing under her breath.

When she parked her car in the driveway of her parents’ home she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Picking up the vase from the passenger seat, making sure all the roses were safely tucked inside, before exiting the vehicle and walking up the path to the front door.

She stopped short of sliding her key in the lock though, her gaze trained down on the top step of the stoop. She bent down, picking up the bouquet of three flowers and small card with _Santana Lopez_ scrawled across it. She had half a mind that it was from, and smirked, flipping it open to read:  


_I don’t know if you’ve ever been given flowers, San, but here’s_

_a dozen roses anyway. Don’t ask how I got them everywhere okay?_

_Just call it magic ;)_

_Hope your night was amazing!_

_Sincerely Your Date,_

_Brittany S. Pierce_  


Santana smiled, laughing under her breath as she read the note. It was just _so_ Brittany. And super cute. She had been wondering what all the roses were about, now it made sense.

 **New Message (12:37) from San <3** _  
_Thanks for the flowers Britt-Britt <3__

 **New Message (12:38) from Britt <3** _  
_Hehe I figured you'd like that as a last surprise (:__

 **New Message (12:28) from San <3** __  
_It was brilliant_  
****  
**New Message(12:28) from San <3** _  
_Just like you :)__

 **New Message (12:29) from Britt <3** _  
_Stop San you're making me blush! :P__

 **New Message (12:30) from San <3** _  
_Good. Cuz you're cute when you blush__

 **New Message (12:30) from Britt <3** _  
_Awwe stop it <3__

 **New Message (12:31) from San ?3**  
__Alright alright__ ****  
  
**New Message (12:31) from San <3** __  
_I meant it though you really are brilliant Britt-Britt tonight proved that_ ****  
  
**New Message (12:31) from San <3**  
_I can't stay awake for much longer though cuz you really tired me out tonight. Night Britt :)_

 **New Message (12:35) from Britt <3**  
_Thank you <3 Sleep tight San, don't let the bed bugs bite, and have sweet dreams :)_

 **New Message (12:37) from San <3**  
_With you in them, of course my dreams will be sweet :)_

 **New Message (12:37) from Britt <3**  
_San! Go to bed already you dork (:_

 **New Message (12:37) from San <3**  
_Lol nighty night Britt-Britt ;)_


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date:

 

**New Message (5:30am) from Britt **< 3  
**** _Good morning! Your prob still sleeping but I wanted to say it anyway cuz I’m up getting ready for Cheerios practice before school. I can’t wait to see you today! Will you meet me in front of the choir room after school’s over so that I can walk you in and introduce you? It’ll be super fun xoxo_

 

* * *

 

Santana rolled over with a groan, shying away from the light that managed to seep through the dark shades of her curtains. Had she not pulled them closed last night? Weird. She never forgot to close her curtains, for the very fact that waking up was the worst and hardest part of her day.

A very grumpy brunette pushed her tired body up, and with barely opened eyes meandered to the window so that she could shut out every last bit of light shining through. When Santana managed to trudge back to her bed and flop down, she landed right on her phone, making it glow under arm. Peaking open an eye she glared down at it.

A look of confusion crossed her features when she realized it was seven o’clock and she had a text already. Unlocking the phone she saw it was from Brittany and smiled slightly. She read the text but was too tired to respond, so she rolled back over and drifted back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Santana woke up for a second time, it was because she was being yelled at in her native tongue by her mother. She was being forced to go run errands with the woman, and Santana grunted her disapproval, but went through her morning routine of getting ready; even though it was already past noon.

 

* * *

 

While out with the older Latina, Santana could not keep her mind off of her date last night. She was trying not to let herself get over emotional about the night but it was nearly impossible. Brittany Pierce had treated her to a very special night, and the brunette knew that she would never forget it. No one had ever gone to such lengths to woo her, not that Santana had ever really liked the romance in things, until now.

Santana battled with her own mind, while she was out with her mother. Brittany was a sweet, romantic young woman, but Santana knew that she would _not_ let herself get attached, because she was not one to let feelings get in the way of things. Even though as she said this to herself, she was still swooning over last night’s events.

 

* * *

 

**New Message (12:43) from Santanita  
** _Call me._

 

**New Message (12:45) from Petey  
** _Ever heard of school?_

 

**New Message (12:45) from Santanita  
** _Ahora._

 

* * *

 

Incoming Call: Petey

_“San what’s up? I’m in the middle of class.”_

“You need to talk some sense into me, primo (cousin).”

_“What? Why? What’d you do!”_

“Nothing! I-I just… last night…”

_“Ohh your date with Brittany! How’d that go by the way?”_

“… How did you know I was on a date with Britt last night?”

_“She’s been texting me about it all day.”_

“..What’d she tell you?”

_“Oh relax, San. I knew all about it before it even happened, she was just gushing about how great it went. She’s so happy that you enjoyed yourself.”_

“So you planned it with her?”

_“Nope. That was all her, San.”_

“Wow…”

_“All I did was provide some magic.”_

“..You got all the flowers in place?”

_“Most of them, yeah.”_

“Hm..”

_“So... What sense do I have to talk into you?”_

“Never mind,” she mumbled.

_“Santana…”_

“No, it’s nothing Peter.”

_“…You don’t need to beat yourself up for having a really good time with her, y’know. Just get over the fact that someone other than family likes to spend time with you.”_

“Very funny, puta (bitch)… I didn’t deserve all of that, Pete.”

_“Well, she obviously thinks you’re worth it.”_

“She’s **wrong**.”

_“You’re only acting this way because you_ know _you’re developing feelings for her.”_

“Santana Lopez does not **do** feelings.”

_“Right. That’s why you rarely stopped smiling last night.”_

“That’s not true…”

_“Oh, okay. Yeah. I’m **well informed** of the night San. The only time you **didn’t** have a stupid grin on your face was when Brittany started undressing.”_

“She told you about that?!”

_“Yeah. And she’s not stupid San-”_

“I **never** said she **was**.”

_“So then you **know** she caught on to the fact that you completely froze up while she stripped. I could tell she wanted to ask me about it, but she never did.”_

“…”

_“…”_

“…”

_“Santanita?”_

“I just flashed back to high school when I saw her. Her skin was so white. It was just like **hers** … It kind of hurt remembering like that, y’know?”

_“No, I won’t pretend that I know an iota of the pain you went through back then.. But obviously you got over it.”_ She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“God, don’t go all pervin’ on me and Britts here, Petey.”

_“Nah, don’t worry, she just said that you guys went skinny dipping.”_

“Okay, good.”

_“And that she shared some really **wonderful** **sweet lady kisses** with you.”_

“Ugh **stop**.”

_“I tease, I tease.”_

“…”

_“But San. Don’t make yourself run from this just because you think you might have some feelings for the girl. We all know she’s sweet and innocent, and no one can **not** like Brittany Susan Pierce, it’s near impossible. Just stop thinking for once and follow your gut, or heart, or whatever you close off.”_

“…”

_“San?”_

“I’ll let you get back to class, Peter.”

_“No, San wait a sec.”_

“It’s fine.”

_“I didn’t mean it like that..”_

“No, you did, Peter.  But the last time I followed my heart, I told my best friend that I had fallen in love with her, thinking she felt the same way because my **gut instinct** told me she did. Lo and behold, she didn’t. She felt **nothing** for me what I felt for her, she made it obvious. So that’s why I turned out to be the closed off bitch I was for the entirety of my senior year. That’s **_why I don’t do feelings_** anymore. That’s why I don’t bother to remember the names of most girls I bed. Tell me bullshit like follow my heart again, and all you’ll get from me is a scoff and eye roll.”

_“…Glad to see college has really matured you Santanita. I’m proud of you, really.”_

“Me muerde (bite me). Get the fuck back to class.”

_“Sure thing, San. Have fun in Glee later.”_

“ **Adios** ,” she growled, disconnecting the phone. She glared at the device before clenching it tightly in her hand then stuffing it harshly into her back pocket. Her gut sunk, knowing she would have to face the bubbly blonde soon enough. Santana frowned, grabbing her phone once more to scroll through her phone and open Brittany’s text from this morning. The one that she had simply replied back to with a short: Okay. Brittany had texted her back a few minutes later asking if everything was fine, and Santana had told her that she was just busy.

The Latina looked over the short conversation and frowned, seeing how the blonde was obviously upset over her lack of enthusiasm. She sighed, hanging her head just as her mother approached her. Reassuring the older woman that she was fine the two Latinas headed further into the store for more shopping.

 

* * *

 

Brittany waited outside the choir room eagerly. Santana had texted her saying she was on her way, and the blonde replied saying she would be waiting outside the room for her. When Brianna poked her head back out asking whether or not Brittany was going to come in, the blonde shook her head, “I’m waiting for a friend. Just go inside Bri, I’ll be in soon.”

The Cheerio watched the way Brittany swayed in place, rocking back and forth on the heels of her white tennis shoes, and smirked to herself. “’Kay B, see ya in there.” She blew a kiss and ducked back inside, while Brittany absentmindedly nodded, trying to peer around the corner from where she stood.

Santana walked with her hands in her pockets of her jeans, surveying the red lockers with a slight frown. She thought coming back here after going away would be different, but she felt like she was back in high school again; she could literally feel the pressure of the social hierarchy on her shoulders again, the importance of ‘keeping up her image’ and making sure her HBIC attitude never wavered. She was reminded of her cold and relentless behavior senior year, a time when she had built her walls up so high she was sure no one would ever break them down again. A shiver snaked down her spine and she could feel herself falling back into that role, without consciously making an effort to do so.

“I’d know that pompous, confident swagger anywhere, even when not in a Cheerio uniform.”

Hearing the familiar, taunting voice, Santana came to a halt in the middle of the hallway and turned around, facing the older blonde woman with a steady gaze.

“It’s been a while, Santana.”

The Latina refused to let her confusion show, but thought that maybe because she was no longer under the older woman’s reign, Sue neglected the need to use her typical venomous insults she so casually tossed at the girls on her team. “Hey Sue,” she threw back casually.

“How are you surviving now that you’re in the cruel world, out from underneath the protective red and white colors, and HBIC attitude?”

Santana clenched her jaw slightly, regarding the track-suit clad woman warily. “I’m doing fine, if you must know.”

“Law, correct? At Columbia U?” When Santana nodded slowly, Sue then nodded as well. “A good choice, if anything. Your grades were one of the few I didn’t have to tweak when report cards came.”

Santana let herself smirk, “Is that a compliment, Sue?”

The woman sneered, but before she could say anything further, a bubbly blonde rounded the corner and interrupted them. “There you are San! I was worried that you got lost,” her bright eyes fell upon Coach Sylvester and though her smile stayed intact, her pace slowed and she added lowly, “Like maybe you got kidnapped by leprechauns, did I tell you that there’s one going to school here? He’s sweet, but kind of weird..” By the time she finished with her rambling, Brittany had come to a stop at Santana’s side.

“Hi there, Tweedle-Dumb, what has you out and about at this time of day?”

Brittany shifted beside the Latina, her gaze lowering as she replied softly, “Glee..”

“How’d you meet Tits McGee?” Sue actually sounded curious about this, but Santana refused to let this go on longer than it needed to.

The Latina cleared her throat, “Sorry Sue, but it’s not story time. Run back to your office, we’re going to the choir room to gets our Glee on.”

The older blonde regarded the ex-Cheerio with a calculated narrowing of her eyes. If Santana hadn’t already felt like she was back in high school, she sure felt like it now under _that_ scrutinizing gaze. After too long of a moment Sue nodded, “I’ll see you later co-captain,” then after another nod at Santana, dismissing her with a simple, “Sandbags,” she turned around and headed back into her office.

“She’s so scary,” Brittany whimpered, grabbing Santana’s hand and holding on tightly.

Santana chuckled, giving the girl’s hand a squeeze and lifting one eyebrow, saying, “You never told me you were co-captain of the Cheerios, Britt.”

Brittany’s frightened expression immediately shifted into a face-splitting grin, “No way! I totally told you when we were at the park.”

Santana shook her head, as she led them towards the choir room. “Definitely not, I’d remember that. I was co-captain too my senior year, with Becky-“

“-Jackson,” Brittany finished with a knowing smile. “She’s co-captain again this year.”

Santana chuckles at that, “Of course she is.”

“Coach has a soft spot for her, we all know it, but no one says anything about it because they fear her wrath,” Brittany giggles softly. “She can get really scary sometimes, like she doesn’t even need to scream to be scary, she goes crazy calm, it’s freaky, that was how she got everyone to shut up about me being co-captain. Lots of the girls were complaining because I was new and the first practice I showed up to Coach named me co-captain, and people started whining about it. Well until she went weirdly calm insulting them and stuff. No one’s questioned her after that.”

Santana hummed lightly, nodding as she said, “Yeah I can see that happening. Co-captain on your first day of practice huh? That’s pretty tight Britt, good job.” She sent a bright smile Brittany’s way. The blonde beamed right back, looping her arm through Santana’s and tugging her into her side.

“I’m so excited for you to come to Glee, I didn’t tell anyone, it’s gunna be a huge surprise!”

Santana gave a half smile. She was dreading the moment she would step foot into the choir room. She hadn’t exactly been nice to anyone after her incident mid-Junior year. Once the summer hit she had turned herself into a cold-hearted ruthless bitch. No one was spared from her wrath, especially not the Glee club. She had quit, but rejoined when senior year started. It surprised her, thinking back now, how she had managed to keep herself on the team for the whole year, or at least most of it.

Brittany cast the Latina a sideways glance, noticing that she seemed quite withdrawn, but brushed it off as she bounced into the choir room, tugging Santana in tow behind her by the lead of her hand, and shouting, “Guys! Meet my friend Santana!”

The Latina had put on a blank face, but couldn’t help but roll her eyes and smile slightly at Brittany’s less-than professional introduction. Her mocha eyes quickly darted around the room, taking in the shocked faces of those she knew, and curious gazes of those she didn’t.

“Santana Lopez!” Mr. Schuester exclaimed from beside the piano, slapping his hands together in front of him. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. I didn’t think you’d come around for a visit.”

“You’re not the only one,” muttered the boy seated in a wheelchair, sending a glare the Latina’s way, which she sent right back with a scowl.

“Lopez!” Crooned a deep male voice from the back of the room. Santana looked up to see Noah Puckerman waggling his eyebrows at her.

She smirked, tilting her head up in a nod, “Enjoying Senior year a second time, Puck?” He just responded with a howl of laughter, glad he could see his friend again.

While Puck was laughing, Santana was distracted and nearly fell over when Sugar jumped up from her seat and engulfed her in a hug. The Latina stood there awkwardly, being squeezed, for a long moment before pulling a face and patting the girl’s back once. Sugar let go, grinning, “How did Brittany become friends with _you_ of all people Santana?” When the Latina bared her teeth, Sugar stepped back, nervously twirling a piece of hair around her finger and muttering, “Sorry.. Asperger’s y’know..”

Santana rolled her eyes, feeling comfort when Brittany connected their hands once more, as she said, “It’s a long story, Sug.”

“I bet it is,” Artie snarked from the side, earning another glare.

“What’s that supposed to mean, _Abrams_?”

“Nothing at all, _Satan_.”

Santana stepped forward threateningly, despite the tight grip Brittany had on her hand. But Mr. Schue interrupted, “Guys, guys, calm down. Santana came to visit us, let’s appreciate that, and not question it.”

Santana shot him a look, wondering if she should be insulted by that odd statement. But anything she would say in response was cut off when Tina, the quietest girl she knew, piped up from her seat next to Mercedes. “I’m glad you came back Santana, I missed you.” Santana warmed slightly, knowing that the girl was genuine even though Santana had been less than civil to her on more than one occasion.

Mercedes joined in, “I hear ya, girl. Glee got pretty boring once you and the others left. There’s less drama.” There was that glint in the girl’s eye that Santana knew she was being serious, Mercedes was the type of girl who thrived off drama and gossip. And Santana’s outbursts and obnoxiousness definitely brought enough drama to the club, so she smirked back at the dark skinned girl.

Blaine was on the other side of the diva, and he offered a smile and a nod. Santana nodded back, knowing she deserved even less acknowledgement from the boy she had attacked with her words countless times. She smirked though, unable to resist asking him, “Where’s your bow-tie, Anderson?”

He grinned at that, chuckling, “Before he left, Kurt finally convinced me that bow-ties and flood pants were no longer in style. So I changed it up a bit. I’m touched that you noticed.” She smirked back at him as her only response while Brittany finally tugged her towards their seats.

Santana fidgeted slightly in the uncomfortable plastic chair and Brittany squeezed her hand, absolutely shining with happiness. But Santana looked past her to the Cheerio on Brittany’s other side, recognizing her as the girl from the other day. And though Brianna, as she recalled, smiled at her, Santana scowled back.

Brittany caught this, and nudged the Latina, murmuring, “Be nice, San. She’s my friend.” The blonde pouted slightly, and Santana rolled her eyes, slipping her hand out of Brittany’s to fold her arms over her chest.

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together, drawing the attention back to himself, grinning like the pedo Santana was convinced he was. “Well Santana, why don’t you and Mercedes start us off with a re-performance of the Adele mash-up you did last year with The Troubletones?”

Santana froze for a split second before her bitch face came on. Being in the halls of McKinley did _wonders_ to her image. The Latina scoffed, tightening her arms over her chest and crossing her legs, letting her foot tap in the air. “No thanks, Schuester. Singing isn’t my thing, never really was actually.” She gave a one shouldered shrug, brushing it off. Mercedes regarded her with a questioning glance, as did most of the Glee members she was familiar with. They knew the Latina had _loved_ singing whenever she had gotten the chance in Glee.

Mr. Schue also frowned, saying, “Okayy,” drawing out the word in his confusion.

Santana scoffed again, rolling her eyes and glaring off to the side. Brittany leaned towards her, resting her hand gently over a tan forearm. The Latina stiffened, sending her glare Brittany’s way before softening upon sight of the blonde’s slight pout. Santana pulled her eyebrows together while moving her head in the way to silently ask, ‘What?’

The corner of her pink lips turned up in a half smile, and Brittany gave a tug on the Latina’s arm. Santana stopped clenching, letting Brittany pull her arm away from her body, so that the blonde could slip her own arm through and pull Santana closer. Santana smiled, though barely, her body sagging into the chair slightly, no longer giving off her HBIC attitude.

“San,” the blonde murmured, to which Santana replied with a hum, showing she was listening. Brittany searched mocha eyes for a second before she asked, “Why’d you do that?”

Santana glanced up front where Mr. Schue had continued his talk, and she stiffened, shaking her head quickly.

Brittany pressed herself against the brunette’s side, her free hand gently resting on her thigh. “You can talk to me Santana.”

She glanced over from the corner of her eye, meeting bright blue that shimmered with sincerity. “I know,” she murmured, glancing down at the pale hand rubbing slow circles against her jean clad thigh. “I just feel like I’m in high school again, that’s all,” she said with a chuckle.

“So you used to just slash people with your vicious tongue?” The blonde wondered.

Santana glanced at her, frowning deeply. “I told you, Britt, you don’t actually know me, no matter what Peter or Carlos have said about me. Okay?”

Brittany nodded slowly, before resting her head on Santana’s shoulder. The two of them attempted to listen to Schuester’s droning voice before Brittany piped up again. “I want to.”

“Huh?”

“I said: I want to. Like, know you and stuff.”

Santana smiled slightly, “Yeah Britt, I know. And maybe you will,” she teased.

“Oh, I will,” Brittany assured with a giggle.

Santana chuckled softly, glancing down to be met with sparkling blue. She thought to herself, ‘ _I don’t doubt that for a second.’_ She rolled her eyes at the blonde, shaking her head slowly.

They turned their attention forward again, as Mr. Schuester waved Tina towards the front of the room. Santana quirked an eyebrow, though was glad to see that Schue finally recognized the talent girl-Chang had. She nodded approvingly, before wiggling slightly in her chair, getting more comfortable for the performance.

Tina sang an upbeat song that had all the Glee members up and dancing together happily. Brittany had tried to grab Santana and pull her in a few verses ago, but the Latina wasn’t having it. She was not getting up there and dancing with them as if she was part of their family when she had treated half these kids like absolute shit for an entire year.

Instead, her dark eyes surveyed the people. She noticed that there were actually a _lot_ of Cheerios here. Like way more than just the three of them that attended last year, her, Quinn and Ashley. Santana frowned slightly, before taking a steadying breath and backtracking her thoughts away from the girl. She counted at least six girls in the red and white uniform. Then three or four guys in varsity jackets.. She guessed that their win at Nationals really opened the floor for people to join and feel okay with it. And it’s not like they all sounded horrible singing right now, they were decent.

Santana continued to watch her old high school acquaintances for a bit, before turning her sights on a specific blonde. Brittany was trading off dance moves with another student, he looked younger like maybe a sophomore, and Santana hummed in approval, watching how the blonde moved with such ease. Tilting her head to the side she wondered what it would have been like if Brittany and Mike danced together. It would definitely be amazing, there was no doubt about it. Mike Chang was probably the only person that Santana knew who could even come close to the blonde’s skill.

By the time the song was over, Santana had realized she had been smiling, and wiped the emotion clear off her face once more. She watched as some members hugged each other. But more specifically she watched Brittany with the other Cheerios. The brunette strained her ears to try and listen, but she could only hear a few murmurs, which sounded like praise about Brittany’s skilled moves. She narrowed her gaze when that girl, Brianna, let her hand linger a little too long on the blonde’s arm as she said something to make Brittany giggle, and duck her head (no doubt blushing) before pushing the brunette away playfully.

When everyone was back in their seats, and Brittany plopped down, she noticed her favorite Latina was wearing a scowl. “Did you not like the performance?” She asked with the tilt of her head.

Santana turned to face her, confusion knitting her brow, “Huh?”

“You’ve got a puss on your face. Did you not like the song?”

Santana scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked forward. “I do _not_ have a puss on my face, Britt.”

Brittany hummed thoughtfully, staring at Santana’s profile before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s not a puss, more like an ‘I’m really pissed off at something’ kinda look.” Santana glanced over to her, raising an eyebrow as her expression softened. “What are you pissed about San?”

She rolled her eyes, looking forward again, muttering, “Nothing..”

“Nope,” Brittany leaned closer, pressing a palm to the girl’s thigh her torso against her arm, “You can’t fool _me_ , Santana Lopez,” she teased.

Santana ground her teeth together, clenching her arms tighter around herself. Why couldn’t Brittany just let it go? Everyone else always did.. But maybe that was it. Maybe it was because Brittany was so _not_ like anyone else… Santana sighed after a moment, then relaxed her arms and laid a hand over Brittany’s on her leg. “Really, Britt, I’m fine, okay?”

Brittany narrowed her eyes, but when Santana turned to look at her, and their noses brushed, and she caught the look in Santana’s eye, she nodded. Though didn’t move. Sitting there nose to nose, Brittany’s eyes dropped to plump red lips. Santana gulped, her muscles tensing, when she realized what Brittany was thinking of doing.

Brittany had barely leaned forward a millimeter when Santana whipped her head away to stare straight ahead with wide eyes. The blonde pulled completely away in reaction, hurt by the Latina’s actions. That was the first time that Santana had pulled away so violently from a kiss, and it really hurt Brittany, because she didn’t understand why.

The blonde settled back into her own chair, facing forward with her hands playing nervously in her lap. She felt a warm palm slide between her hands, and glanced over to Santana, but the Latina hadn’t moved. She looked to her left and saw that Brianna was smiling sweetly at her. The other cheerio gave a light squeeze of her hand, and Brittany squeezed back, glad for the comfort of her friend.

Santana watched from the corner of her eye and in her anger her fists clenched and toes curled. She focused on trying to listen to Will, instead of thinking of ways to maim that chick for ever touching her Brittany again… Maybe that was a bit much, but Santana wasn’t exactly thinking straight. She was entirely too pissed off about the way the Cheerios were holding hands and smiling at each other. And if it wouldn’t have caused a scene, Santana would have stormed out by now to avoid this feeling. She knew exactly what she was feeling, and that in and of itself pissed her off. She shouldn’t feel _jealous_ , Brittany wasn’t worth it. Or so she told herself.

She sat stiffly through another few songs. A couple of the new kids sang, and Santana had to admit that they weren’t half bad. It was nearing the time where they would be calling it quits for the day and leaving. The song the Cheerios performed was wrapped up and the girls had congregated together by the piano to talk.

Santana was still sitting down, watching Brittany giggle as she re-preformed one of the dance moves with her Cheerio friends. A figure approached her, and she set on her glare before she even looked up. She blinked a few times, before smiling slightly, and breathing out, “Sam.” The boy grinned back, and leaned down, wrapping his arms around the Latina. “I barely recognized you without your Bieber hair.”

His laugh was low and rough in her ear as he squeezed her tighter for a moment before letting go. Santana pulled away, smirking at him, “I like the new look Trouty Mouth,” she murmured, running her hands through his short blonde hair. It had a wind-swept look to it, but like the wind swiped it into this almost perfect style.

He laughed softly, smiling brightly down at her. His bright eyes reminded her of Brittany’s especially when they were flickering over her face and searching, right before he said, “Y’know, Tina wasn’t the only one who missed you. And it actually is the truth.”

Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes, but smiled to show him she wasn’t being serious. “Whatever, Bieber,” she mumbled, punching his bicep lightly.

“Seriously,” he told her with a grin, before it turned sheepish as he asked, “So are you free later?” Santana had to laugh at that. Was Sam really trying to pick her up? “Just so we can talk,” he said with his huge lopsided grin.

Santana opened her mouth to reply, but she was swung off her feet and spun in the air by thick strong arms around her middle. She grabbed them, gasping softly for air. For a split second she thought it was Brittany, but she realized that the arms were too tan and rippled with too much muscle to be anyone other than Puck.

He twirled Santana around once, and she bit her tongue to keep from squealing out loud. When Puck set her on the ground again, the two of them laughed softly together. “I missed my favorite Latina,” the Mohawk-haired boy said with a simple shrug.

Santana smirked, and took a step back, letting her eyes move up and down the tan boy. “And why’s that Puckerman?”

He grinned like a wolf, running his hand over the neatly trimmed strip of hair on his scalp. “Oh come on Lezpez, I’m not an idiot anymore. You’re my lezbro, nothin’ more. No matter how much I want a piece of that fine ass again.”

Santana rolled her eyes, but let her lips pull into a wide grin. She could feel the skin on the back of her neck prickling, and the hairs on her arms stand on end. She glanced around quickly and froze when her mocha eyes were trapped by those piercing blue, dark and swirling with something Santana could only name as jealousy. The Latina’s grin fell into a simple, soft smile the longer she gazed at the blonde, and Brittany noticed this, her lips curving out of their grim line and into a shining smile.

When Brittany turned back to her Cheerio friend, Santana finally turned her attention back to Puck, who was watching her with narrowed hazel eyes. She raised an eyebrow silently, only for him to make a whipping motion with his hand and the accompanying noise.

Santana gaped at him, aggressively shoving his bicep as she scoffed. “No way, Puckerman.”

He raised his eyebrows at her, “So you’re telling me that she doesn’t have you wrapped around her little finger like the rest of us?”

Santana bit her lip to stop herself from making a comment about how Brittany’s fingers were _anything_ but tiny. She merely rolled her eyes and scoffed in her typical Santana Lopez fashion. “Whatever.”

“And you’re so hot for her,” he pointed out with a lecherous grin.

Santana smirked at that, and right then it felt like she really was back in high school, gossiping with Puck about the latest girls they had snagged.

At the time in high school after being shut down by Ashley and outted to all of Ohio by Finn Hudson’s mistake, Puck had made it a priority to help out his Lezbro and take her to college parties where they both got hammered and picked up girls. It was a great bonding experience between the two of them, and really solidified their friendship, no matter how much of a bitch Santana could turn into while in the halls of McKinley

Santana raised her eyebrows and gave a simple shrug to the tan boy, with a wicked smirk playing at her lips. There was silence for a moment between them, before Puck’s jaw was dropping and he was nearly shouting, “No freakin way!”

Santana glared at him, hitting him in the stomach with the back of her hand to get him to shut up. She sent a few glares to those who he had drawn the attention of. Her glare was particularly venomous to one Artie Abrams who was way too close for her liking, to be having this conversation.

Santana grabbed Puck, who still had his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, and dragged him further into the back of the room at the top of the rows, where Abrams and his wheelchair could not follow.

“Are you serious Lopez?” He asked, now smirking.

“Shut up. Don’t say anything to anyone about it.” She glanced around cautiously, making sure nobody was listening to their conversation. “I’m only telling you this, because well you’re my bro. And I’m sorry I haven’t kept in contact much, law school y’know?”

“S’okay,” he said with a nod.

Santana nodded back before sitting, and motioning for him to do the same. They lowered their heads together as Santana began to explain what happened between her and Brittany. How they met at the Motocross track. She even put in a little jibe at him and his little brother about how he was obviously miffed that the girl turned him down. She explained the race, and how Brittany nearly won, if not for his little brother. How they bumped into each other later in Peter’s tent. And how they left for Brittany’s, where Santana explained that she persuaded Brittany to forget about romance and just have sex. Puck laughed at that, because it seemed like such a Santana thing to do.

She skipped out on any details about the sex, just settling for saying “It was hard and fast” even though Puck protested, wanting the dirty details.  Santana ignored him and went on to say how she ditched out afterwards. Puck narrowed his eyes at her, hissing lowly, “So you just fucked _Brittany_ and _left_.”

The way he said it made her feel a million more times as guilty as she had already felt over the situation. “Puck,” she whined, throwing her head back, “It was wrong. I know that. She’s too sweet to do that to. But just listen to the rest okay?”

He glared at her for a moment longer before letting her finish. She told him how she showed up again and they all got ice cream together. He howled with laughter when Santana told him about how she shoved her ice cream cone in that kid’s face for staring at Brittany’s ass. She briefly mentioned that Brittany took her out on a date last night and she finished off by stating, “And she convinced me that visiting Glee club would be a good idea.”

“Well it’s great seein’ you again Lopez. And of course hearing about your latest conquest is great too,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Santana scoffed, “Brittany’s not-” she cut herself off at Puck’s curious expression. Santana froze momentarily, before shrugging and turning nonchalant, “Brittany’s not just a one-time thing Puckerman. More like my entertainment for the rest of my Spring break.”

Puck scrunched his eyebrows in confusion for a moment, minutes ago wasn’t Santana practically gushing over the blonde? Okay, maybe not gushing. But Santana doesn’t talk about people with any tone of voice other than with distain or contempt. During the topic of Brittany there had been whimsical, almost adoring quality to her tone. Yet here she was denying any sort of feelings for the blonde, when it was so totally obvious. He shrugged his shoulders anyway, nodding with a wide smirk. “She’s totally fine, nice choice Lezpez.”

Santana narrowed her eyes, baring her teeth at her friend. “She’s not a piece of meat, _Noah_.”

Puck raised his hands in defense, palms forward, “Woah, chill out Lopez. Fine.”

She glared at him for a moment longer, and opened her mouth to say something else, but someone called out, “Santana!” The Latina didn’t have to see the face to know it was Brittany.

Her scowl from Puck softened before she turned towards the blonde. “Yeah, Britt?”

Grinning, Brittany bounced over to where they were then threw herself sideways onto a jean-clad lap. Santana lost her breath for a moment, flinging her arms around Brittany’s waist to make sure she didn’t fall. Brittany beamed at the brunette, “I have to go to practice, San.”

The Latina cocked a brow, “So why are you smiling?”

Brittany giggled, “’Cuz you’re letting me sit in your lap.” She gave a little wiggle.

Santana laughed softly, “You didn’t exactly give me a choice there Britt.”

“Oh! I could get off if ya want,” the blonde said with an almost unnoticeable smirk, twirling a bit of Santana’s hair around her finger.

“My lap’s open babe,” Puck announced, his hazel eyes shamelessly roaming up Brittany’s long legs.

Santana glared at him, kicking out her foot and getting him in the shin. With a yelp he threw an apologizing look at the Latina, saying, “Sorry, San, I can’t help myself sometimes. Puckosaurus can’t be tamed y’know.”

“Well keep your comments to yourself,” she growled, tightening her grip around the blonde’s waist, causing her to giggle, a pale arm snaking around Santana’s shoulders. The Latina glanced up at Brittany and smiled softly, “So.. you’ve gotta go to practice huh?” Brittany bit her lip, nodding slowly. “When?”

“Uhm..” Brittany looked to the ceiling thoughtfully, before glancing over her shoulder, eyes searching before they found Brianna impatiently waiting by the door. Santana hadn’t realized that everyone else had left, she was too busy talking with Puck to notice.

Brittany swung her face back around, nearly colliding with Santana. The two of them froze from the closeness, the only thing either of them could see was the swirling colors of each other’s eyes. “Now,” Brittany whispered, “I have to leave now.”

“Okay,” Santana said back, in an equally quiet voice. When Brittany made no move to actually get up, Santana pursed her lips together. Deep blue eyes followed the action, and before Brittany knew what was happening, Santana’s lips were covering hers.

Santana had absolutely no problem asserting her dominance, Puck and Brianna were the only ones in the room. And honestly, they were definitely two people that needed to realize that Brittany was unavailable to either of them.

Brittany hummed appreciatively, letting her hand stroke to the back of Santana’s neck and pull her in deeper as she parted her lips. Santana was quick to dive her tongue into the warm wetness of Brittany’s mouth, causing the blonde to moan. Santana smirked slightly as she pulled away, letting her hands rub soothing patterns into her side and back.

“I..” Brittany stared, pausing to lick her lips, her eyes still closed, “Have to… Practice..” Santana chuckled because it seems she had rendered the girl incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

“Can you spare another kiss, Britt-Britt?” Santana asked teasingly, pouting at the girl.

Brittany’s eyes opened and she stared at the other girl for a moment before lunging forward, hands on her cheeks and pulling her in for a feverish kiss.

Santana reciprocated eagerly, fighting against Brittany’s tongue for dominance. In a matter of seconds Brittany was sitting in Santana’s lap with her legs on either side of the Latina, feet on the ground and nearly grinding into her, with Santana’s hands firmly on her ass, squeezing through her spanks.

Their lips smacked as they pulled away, panting, and Santana attacked a pale neck. She sucked and nibbled, causing Brittany to arch into her with a gasp.

“So hot,” Puck rasped from beside them, watching with wide eyes.

From across the room, Brianna, who was fidgeting nervously, trying to look away but finding herself unable to actually do so, called out, “Uh, Britt, we really have to go now.”

Santana growled possessively, gripping Brittany’s ass and pulling her flush against her body, muttering, “Fuck the Cheerios, I wants ta get mah mack on with Britts,” against the blonde’s neck.

Brittany giggled, running the tips of her fingers through Santana’s low ponytail as she leaned back slightly.  “San,” she whined, a hand gripping the Latina’s shoulder tightly after a particularly harsh nip and suck against her throbbing pulse.

“Yeah Britt?” she husked, nuzzling her cheek into the crook of the girl’s neck and slipping her arms around her waist for a tight squeeze.

Brittany exhaled heavily, running her fingers through Santana’s ponytail with a smile. “I have to go, I can’t be late.” Santana grunted in response, only hugging tighter. With a giggle Brittany kissed the top of her head. “I’ll text you later, ok?”

Santana hummed thoughtfully, running her nose up the length of her pale neck, before placing a kiss against the corner of her jaw, and nudging her ear with her nose as she murmured, “Can we finish what we started, too?”

Brittany laughed softly, though Santana saw the way her ears turned red. “Maybe,” she said playfully, giving a tug to her hair, “If I can get out of the house.”

Santana groaned at the thought of not getting off later after all this tension. She nipped at Brittany’s ear before lowering her hands to the girl’s thighs and resting them there lightly. “Fine,” she huffed.

“Don’t pout Sanny,” Brittany whispered, kissing a tan forehead.

Santana scowled, “I don’t pout.”

Brittany rolled her eyes, “Yeah, okay, whatever you say, San.”

Santana chuckled under her breath, standing and helping Brittany settle her feet back on the floor. And even though Brittany had pointed out the importance of not being tardy, she still stood there in front of Santana, arms wrapped around the Latina’s neck. Santana arched an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side.

Brittany pursed her lips together, her bright eyes flickering over Santana’s face. As the seconds ticked by, Santana got increasingly flustered. “What?” She asked in a low voice, averting her eyes to the side.

Brittany pressed a finger to the underside of Santana’s jaw, her thumb coming up to brushing against her bottom lip. Santana’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as Brittany just kept looking. The blonde gnawed on her lip before ducking her head and pressing their cheeks together. Santana glanced over at Puck, then Brianna, still wearing a look of utter confusion.

Pressed against Santana’s smaller frame, Brittany sighed, giving her a squeeze. “Thank you for coming to Glee today. I’m really glad that you came, even if you didn’t dance, or sing, or anything. You should have though, because I know how amazing you are.”

Santana dropped her jaw, unable to hug back for just a second, before she was wrapping Brittany in a full body hug, and squeezing her strongly. Brittany smiled peacefully over her shoulder, leaning her cheek more firmly against Santana’s, only to feel the Latina press back, her cheek curved in a way that told Brittany she was smiling.

They stood hugging like that until Brianna cleared her throat awkwardly. Brittany loosened her arms hesitantly, before completely breaking away, grinning that mega-watt smile of hers. Santana smirked crookedly back at her, and Brittany leaned forward, pecking her lips, whispering, “Bye San,” before bounding across the room, grabbing her backpack and following Brianna out the door, but not without throwing a wave over her shoulder at the Latina.

Once Brittany was out the door, Santana fell heavily into her previously occupied chair and sighed slowly. Puck snickered from beside her, saying, “That was one hell of a show, Lopez.”

“Fuck off,” she muttered, throwing him a glare and standing up to leave. A calloused hand gripped her forearm after she stepped off the risers, and she cast Puck a questioning look.

“You wanna hang like old times?” Santana scowled, preparing a ‘fuck no’ as a response before he continued. “Not a party, I mean just video games and shit.”

Santana pulled her arm away with a chuckle, before shrugging. Puck grinned, throwing his arm over her shoulders, and pulling her close as they left the choir room. “I walked, so you’re driving me home afterwards.”

“No problem,” he crooned, smirking.

Santana rolled her eyes all the way to his car with all his stupid comments. She paused briefly to peer through the fence at the practicing girls, whirling around in their short red and white skirts. Her eyes searched for Brittany, and it took her a minute in the mass of cloned bodies before she was locking onto those sinfully long legs and beaming smile.

Santana smirked to herself, watching as Brittany was hoisted into the air by another Cheerio, and threw her leg straight up behind her, grabbing her own ankle and arching her back. ‘ _So flexible,_ ’ she thought to herself, before Puck was shouting at her through the opened windows from the driver’s side, “Get in Lopez, and stop getting a hard-on.”

With another eye roll, she opened the passenger door and slipped inside. She missed how Brittany turned her head and watched Santana disappear into Puck’s car with a carefree laugh tumbling from her red lips at his comment, or the frown that sullied the blonde’s pretty face, and the way she wavered in her stance, earning a patronizing comment from Coach Sue.

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half later Puck and Santana were owning at Call of Duty. They were doing the co-op missions on veteran and were absolutely blazing through the levels, while munching on chips and soda of course.

“No-no-no, don’t go up-“ Santana tried to warn him, but Puck had already gone up the stairs and been killed. She sighed, tossing down the controller. “Can you listen to me for once Puckerman? I say don’t do something, don’t do it!”

Puck glared at her, “You weren’t quick enough with warning me!”

She rolled her eyes, muttering, “Don’t fuck it up this time,” before restarting the mission. While the screen loaded she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She quickly pulled it out and smiled.

**New Message (5:37) from Britt <3  
** _Hey San (:_

 

Santana was quick to type out a reply, still smiling, before setting her phone down in her lap to play as the game started up again.

**New Message (5:37) from San **< 3  
**** _Hey Britt-Britt. Sup? Practice can’t be over already_

 

The reply was almost instantaneously, and Santana stiffened, torn between reading it and continuing to play one of her favorite games. She shot a few people, and made sure the coast was clear before grabbing her phone to view the text.

 

**New Message (5:38) from Britt **< 3  
**** _Water break! R u up to anything?_

**New Message (5:40) from San **< 3  
**** _I’m playing video games at Puckerman’s_

 

Puck shouted “Dude, I’m bleeding out! The fuck! Save me already!”

Santana jumped slightly, quickly grabbing the controller and guiding her character to Puck’s to save him. Puck glared at her a moment longer, “Stop texting, it’s distracting you from the game. We agreed, no texts unless it’s a parent.”

Santana glared at him, “It was Britt, alright, chill.”

Puck snickered, “ _Oh_ , _Brittany_.”

“Shut up…”

 

**New Message (5:42) from Britt **< 3  
**** _Oh is that what you’ve been doing since glee?_

 

Santana glanced into her lap, smirking as she read that. She chuckled to herself, about to reply when Puck’s grunting broke through her mind and she focused back on the game long enough to save his ass before pausing it. He let out an annoyed breath, but said nothing as she typed.

**New Message (5:45) from San **< 3  
**** _Maybe, maybe not_

**New Message (5:45) from Britt **< 3**  
** _What seriously? What have you been doing then?_  
  
**New Message (5:45) from Britt **< 3**  
** _You’ve been with Puck the whole time?_

**New Message (5:45) from San **< 3  
**** _Relax Britty, don’t get so jealous ;)_

**New message (5:47) from Britt **< 3  
**** _I wasn’t jealous_

Santana laughed softly, receiving a nudge in the ribs from Puck, who was now looking at her with a questioning gaze. Santana shook her head, grinning. “Brittany totally got jealous when I just said to her I was here, playing video games with you. I can imagine her freaking out thinking we fucked or something.” But even as she laughed at that image, something pulled in her chest, telling her that she didn’t enjoy the possibility of hurting the blonde.

Puck snorted beside her, “Man, you gotta tell her you’re just my lezbro. She’s too sweet of a girl to fuck with, Lopez.”

Santana snickered, “We fucked the first day that we met, Puckerman, she’s really not all that sweet y’know.”

 

**New Message (5:50) from San **< 3**  
** _Okay. Sure. You’re not jealous ;)_  
  
**New Message (5:50) from San **< 3**  
** _But did you know Puck and I used to date?_

**New Message (5:50) from Britt **< 3**  
** _He never told me that :(_  
  
**New Message (5:51) from Britt **< 3**  
** _When was this?_

**New Message (5:52) from San **< 3  
**** _In HS. I was so far in the closet I fucked him regularly to convince myself I liked guys_

**New Message (5:53) from Britt **< 3**  
** _San :(_  
  
**New Message (5:53) from Britt **< 3**  
** _You shouldn’t have used him like that_

**New Message (5:54) from San **< 3  
**** _Pft I use people all the time Britt_

**New Message (5:55) from Britt <3  
** _Really?_

**New Message (5:55) from San <3  
** _Well yeah, that’s who I am_

**New Message (5:55) from Britt <3  
** _Oh_

Santana looked down at the response and cringed. She shouldn’t have said _any_ of that. At all. Santana nervously tapped her fingers against the little piece of technology, her leg jumping up at down. Puck looked at her from the corner of his eye, speaking quietly, “Lopez?” Santana shook her head, nervously chewing her lip. “What’s up?” He was careful not to prod too much, Santana was known for her angry outbursts. She shook her head again, typing out a response quickly.

 

**New Message (5:57) from San <3  
** _Just when someone doesn’t mean anything to me_

Puck continued to stare at her questioningly. She sent him a hard look before grabbing the video game controller and un-pausing the game. He would have opened his mouth and tried to continue conversation, but his attention-span could only focus on one thing at a time, and with his character currently dying on screen, his attention was quickly diverted.

Santana forced herself to play the video game, but half of her mind was devoted to waiting for the feeling of her phone vibrating against her leg. But it never came. Not within the half hour that she suddenly lost all video game skill she had had whatsoever. She threw the controller down after she died for the nth time that level and pressed her face into her hands with a groan.

She brooded silently for a few tense moments before peeking out from behind her fingers at her phone. Still nothing.

 

**New Message (6:34) from San <3**  
_Sorry. That didn’t sound right_  
  
**New Message (6:37) from San <3**  
_It makes me sound like a horrible person_  
  
**New Message (6:38) from San **< 3****  
_I mean I guess I am_  
  
**New Message (6:40) from San **< 3****  
_Sometimes_  
  
**New Message (6:45) from San **< 3****  
_Not around you though_  
  
**New Message (6:58) from San <3**   
_It’s strange because when I’m with you I forget all about the person I used to be. The scared little high school girl who was so insecure about herself she had to get a boob job. The same one who continuously verbally harassed others about the things she knew would make them doubt themselves or run off crying. I forgot about how I used to be so utterly ashamed of myself that I was willing to fool around with or sleep with pretty much any guy who was willing (and there were many) so that I could convince myself that I still liked guys, even though I thought about girls all the time. When I’m with you I don’t think about all the one night stands I had with girls since I’ve started college, how I don’t let people see me for who I am, so that they can’t hurt me. When I was out on our date I wasn’t afraid, I didn’t want to hide, I just wanted to be with you and enjoy the night. If it had been any one else I would have scoffed at the idea of feeding ducks in the park, and laughed at them saying Disney movies were for kids. But you made those things worth doing. Your smile and your laugh made everything better. I could have had a picnic under the stars with any one, but I’d only really enjoy myself if it was with you and your PB &J triangles, and fruits. And you and all your roses were so brilliant. I didn’t even realize I had a dozen until your note told me so, and at that moment I melted because you’re right, no one’s gotten me a dozen roses. Sure losers who took me out on dates in high school would get me flowers and shit, but I knew it was only because they wanted to get some. You were the perfect gentlemen, even when we were lying naked together, freezing in your blanket cocoon. You were sweet and caring all night. And even this morning when I was a total bitch over texting, the moment we saw each other you had this mega-watt smile on your face that I knew things would be fine today in glee no matter what happened_

**New Message (6:59) from San **< 3**  
** _I’m sorry that was a really long text. I just wanted you to know that I wouldn’t use you_  
  
**New Message (7:00) from San **< 3**  
** _You mean more to me than that Britt-Britt_

When Santana sighed, and set her phone down on her knee, Puck instantly grabbed it. “Puck! Give it back!”

She lunged towards him, but he deflected, turning his back on her, and scrolling through her texts to see the massive block of text she had sent to Brittany. “Da fuck Lopez? You writing a novel?”

“Seriously Puck, fuck off, give me my phone,” she growled, trying to worm her way under his arm and sneak her phone back from him. He simply chuckled, and twisted, grabbing her in a gentle choke hold. She whined, kicking out her legs and reaching for her phone that was just out of reach as Puck read silently to himself.

“Holy fucking shit Lopez. You are a sweet talking _player_ , the best that I know!” He snickered, still holding her phone out of reach.

She grunted, bucking herself wildly to get free from his grip, “Let me go Puck! Give me my phone!”

Puck tightened his hold, making Santana gasp, clawing at the crook of his elbow that was now constricting the airflow to her windpipe. He stopped flexing his arm and she sighed in relief, relaxing in his hold. “If you break her heart,” he started in a whisper, dropping her phone back in her lap and removing his arm before finishing, “I’ll break your face.” Santana rubbed her neck, frowning as she looked up at her friend, then down to the phone in her lap. “Cuz I know that you didn’t mean what you said back in the choir room, this isn’t just a spring fling to you. But if you keep acting like it is, and you keep her at arm’s length, always pushing her away and not admitting shit, and you break her heart I’ll make sure you regret it..”

Santana lifted her eyes again, asking quietly, “Why are you choosing her over me?”

Puck shrugged slightly, toying with the game controller now in his hands. “You’ve got thick skin Lopez but Britt? Britt wears her heart on her sleeve and wouldn’t hurt a fly, if she gets hurt out of this it’s because she gave you her everything and you decided to fuck things up. I’m just saying don’t hurt her. Don’t treat her like you’ve treated all the other girls. Don’t _make_ me pick her over you, and we’ll still be bros…”

Santana nodded solemnly twisting her phone in her hands. Then she nodded again, more firmly, saying, “Yeah, okay.. I mean, I didn’t plan to hurt her or anything.”

Puck nodded, clicking a few buttons, “Good. Now let’s start this level again, and hope that you don’t fucking suck this time.”

She smiled over at him, glad that he was one of her closest friends, even though she had been terrible at keeping in touch since she had left. Santana glanced down at her phone, frowning when she saw no response at all, before trying to push it out of her mind, and play the game with Puck.

 

* * *

 

Puck dropped her off home again an hour or so later. He told her it was because of her mopey attitude, and she nearly punched him in the face. But he had a point, even after her super long, kind of sweet text to Brittany she still hadn’t gotten an answer and it had been pulling her mood pretty low. And Santana Lopez was no fun to be around while not in a good mood. She had screamed and ranted at Puck over the smallest of things, especially when he pulled a stupid move in their game and got himself killed before she even had a chance to save him.

But she was home now and in her room, lounging on her bed and checking facebook on her laptop. She was bored out of her mind. She’d been hoping that Brittany would be available after practice, but obviously that wasn’t happening because A) she made a fool of herself and B) practice was over at like 6:30 and she hadn’t heard from Britt since around six. Obviously the blonde didn’t want to talk to her or see her right now.

Her phone beeped on her nightstand and she ignored it, not thinking anything of it as she browsed tumblr. It beeped again, signaling another message, then once more. It was enough to get her curious, so she sat up and opened the new messages.

 

**New Message (8:17) from Britt **< 3****  
_Sorry I stopped replying, Coach started up practice again before I could say goodbye and then she made us keep practicing until really late today_  
  
**New Message (8:19) from Britt **< 3****  
_I didn’t mean to make it sound like I thought you were using me. I just didn’t expect you to say something like that. I could never see you doing that, you’re too nice. To me at least_  
  
**New Message (8:21) from Britt **< 3****   
_And oh my god that was the cutest most sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me. You’re so cute when you get all worried and start rambling and if I had been with you I would have kissed you and made you shut up. And I would have kissed away your worries, because I get it, and I never thought you were using me. And you’re just so ugh I wish I could see you tonight <3_

Santana smiled to herself, laying back against her pillows before replying.

 

**New Message (8:21) from San **< 3  
**** _It’s ok Britt-Britt, I shoulda thought Coach would do something like that, and not assume the worst. I’m stupid like that lol. You can’t see me tonight? Why :(_

**New Message (8:22) from Britt **< 3  
**** _You’re not stupid San! I can’t go out bc my mom got an email from one of my teachers saying something about making sure I study for the next test so I don’t fail it. So she’s keeping me inside, and making sure that I study hard for it_

**New Message (8:24) from San **< 3**  
** _You should convince her that I can help you study ;)_

**New Message (8:24) from Britt **< 3**  
** _Well the test isn’t until thursday so maybe if I study hard tonight she’ll let you come over tomorrow after Cheerio’s practice?_

**New Message (8:25) from San <3  
** _Sounds good to me. We won’t have to pretend to study that way ;)_

**New Message (8:25) from Britt **< 3  
**** _Can you only think about sweet lady kisses or something? (:_

**New Message (8:27) from San **< 3**  
** _Or something ;)_

**New Message (8:27) from Britt **< 3  
**** _Santana!_

**New Message (8:27) from San <3**  
_What? I can’t help it_  
  
**New Message (8:28) from San <3**  
_You were prancing around in your Cheerio’s skirt all glee club_  
  
**New Message (8:28) from San <3**  
_And then our make out session before you left?_  
  
**New Message (8:28) from San **< 3****  
_I’m supposed to keep my thoughts clean?_  
  
**New Message (8:29) from San **< 3****   
_No can do Britt-Britt_

**New Message (8:30) from Britt **< 3  
**** _You’re too cute San :)_

**New Message (8:30) from San <3  
** _Cute? Really?_

**New Message (8:30) from Britt <3  
** _Well no. You’re super sexy too ;) I can imagine how you look in your own Cheerio’s uniform and it makes me all shivery_

**New Message (8:31) from San **< 3  
**** _Oh yeah? You’ve pictured me in a Cheerio’s uniform before Britt-Britt?_

**New Message (8:33) from Britt <3**  
_Totally. You’re hot San <3_  
  
**New Message (8:33) from Britt **< 3**  
** _I need to go shower ttyl <3_

**New Message (8:33) from San **< 3  
**** _Mkay go get wet for me babe ;)_

**New Message (8:34) from Britt **< 3**  
** _Oh San lol you don’t just get me wet, you get me soaked ;D_

**New Message (8:35) from San **< 3****  
_Fuck Britt you’re so hot_  
  
**New  Message (8:35) from San <3**  
_I really wish I could come over tonight_  
**  
New Message (8:35) from San **< 3****   
_We’d have so much fun baby I’d show you exactly how much I appreciated that beautiful date_

Santana smirked to herself, and left it at that, having a feeling that it would be enough to get Brittany going when she got back.

 

* * *

 

**New Message (9:14) from Britt **< 3**  
** _Holy Jesus San! I want you so bad baby_  
  
**New Message (9:14) from Britt **< 3**  
** _God! The things I would do to you if you were here_

Santana rolled over, unlocking her phone and biting her lip hard as she read Brittany’s message. With a groan she pressed her hips down against her mattress, trying to relieve just a small bit of the pressure coiling in her abdomen.

 

**New Message (9:15) from San **< 3**  
** _Britt that was way too long of a shower! What were you doing in there?_  
  
**New Message (9:15) from San <3**   
_And I wish I was with you too_

**New Message (9:18) from Britt **< 3  
**** _Oh wouldn’t you like to know San ;)_

**New Message (9:19) from San **< 3  
**** _Well I’m sure whatever it was we could reenact it together ;)_

  
  
**New Message (9:20) from Britt **< 3****  
_I’d love to shower with you San_  
  
**New Message (9:21) from Britt **< 3****  
_We’d get all soapy, slipping and sliding together all naked_  
  
**New Message (9:21) from Britt **< 3****  
_You’d look gorgeous dripping wet_  
  
**New Message (9:22) from Britt <3**  
_Your hair sticking to your breasts, falling down your back_  
  
**New Message (9:23) from Britt **< 3****  
_I’d move it all to one side though_  
  
**New Message (9:23) from Britt **< 3****  
_And kiss you all over, but just teasing at first_  
  
**New Message (9:25) from Britt **< 3****  
_I’d kiss the back of your neck and whisper to you how beautiful you are_  
  
**New Message (9:25) from Britt **< 3****  
_Then I’d press you against the tile, leaning up against your back_  
  
**New Message (9:26) from Britt **< 3****  
_And slowly enter you with two fingers_  
  
**New Message (9:27) from Britt **< 3****  
_It would be easy bc you’d be so wet for me_  
  
**New Message (9:28) from Britt **< 3****  
_I’d move my wrist, pump in and out nice and steadily until you writhe and beg for more_  
  
**New Message (9:29) from Britt <3**  
_And then I’d enter you with another finger_  
  
**New Message (9:30) from Britt **< 3****  
_Maybe I’d tease your nipples with my other hand, or stroke your hair_  
  
**New Message (9:32) from Britt **< 3****  
_It wouldn’t matter though bc you’d be so focused on how perfectly my fingers fill you up_  
  
**New Message (9:34) from Britt **< 3****  
_And when I curl them and stroke that spot, you’d be a trembling whimpering mess_  
  
**New Message (9:34) from Britt **< 3****  
_Because of me_  
  
**New Message (9:35) from Britt **< 3****  
_You’d cry out my name, maybe beg for more, or for me to go faster_  
  
**New Message (9:36) from Britt **< 3****  
_And I’d give it to you… eventually_  
  
**New Message (9:37) from Britt **< 3****  
_But only when you couldn’t wait any longer, shaking with need_  
  
**New Message (9:39) from Britt **< 3****  
_With my three fingers pumping furiously, and curling against that sweet spot, I’d bring my other hand around and press a finger to your clit_  
  
**New Message (9:42) from Britt **< 3****  
_I’d rub slow circles. Then get faster and make them tighter around your clit_  
  
**New Message (9:42) from Britt **< 3****  
_And then I’d whisper in your ear, I’d tell you to let go, to cum for me_  
  
**New Message (9:45) from Britt **< 3****  
_And then you’d explode, clenching around my fingers, probably seeing stars as you cried out my name_  
  
**New Message (9:47) from Britt **< 3****  
_Your legs would wobble, and I’d have to hold you around the waist as my fingers slowly teased you down from your high_  
  
**New Message (9:50) from Britt **< 3****  
_I’d kiss your shoulder, and whisper in your ear how amazing you are, how beautiful it was to watch you unravel_  
  
**New Message (9:52) from Britt **< 3****  
_And when I finally removed my fingers, I’d kiss you long and slow until you regained your senses_  
  
**New Message (9:55) from Britt **< 3****   
_That would be an amazing shower right? <3_

**New Message (10:00) from San <3  
** _Santo carajo Britt! Dios I just came so hard_

**New Message (10:01) from Britt <3**  
_My pleasure San ;)_  
  
**New Message (10:02) from Britt <3**  
_It was the least I could do after taking such a long shower_  
  
**New Message (10:02) from Britt <3**  
_I couldn’t help it though, the entire time I was thinking of you_  
  
**New Message (10:03) from Britt <3**   
_Definitely had more than one orgasm myself so I had to make it up to you (:_

**New Message (10:03) from San <3**  
_Britt, you’re the best_  
  
**New Message (10:03) from San <3**   
_Like really. That was great, querida_

**New Message (10:04) from San <3  
** _The best, after aching for you all day_

**New Message (10:04) from San <3**  
_But now I’m like completely spent_  
  
**New Message (10:05) from San <3**   
_I think I’m gunna pass out lol_

**New Message (10:05) from Britt <3  
** _Night San <3 Sweet dreams ;)_

**New Message (10:06) from San <3  
** _Same to you Britt-Britt ;)_

Santana lay there, staring at her phone, thighs still quivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm. From the second Brittany mentioned them in the shower together soapy and wet, her hand had found itself between her and the mattress, in her pajama shorts, beneath her panties and stroking. She hadn’t been able to form a coherent thought from then on, much less actually give a reply as text after text came, getting her more worked up than the last. She would have closed her eyes and imagined the blonde there with her, but her eyes were wide open waiting for each new text. In a few short minutes she had been writing against her hand, rocking her hips with the movements and panting, desperate for release.

Brittany was grinning like a fool as she flicked through the texts she had just sent Santana. It was basically the flipped version of what she had been imagining while in the shower. And while she was surprised that the Latina never inserted a text of her own with reactions or something she would do back, she was glad to figure out that she hadn’t done so because she was too busy pleasuring herself into oblivion. The blonde giggled, shimmying out of her towel and drying off before slipping into night clothes. She was upset that Santana couldn’t come over tonight, but that was definitely a fine substitution. Plus she was sure the next time they got together it would be so much fun.

Santana plugged her phone in for the night and stripped her sweaty clothes to go and take a cool shower. She needed to calm down before falling asleep, she was exhausted but her senses were in overdrive, which would keep her up all night unless something was done. Hence, submerging herself in a cold shower. She hadn’t predicted that getting in the shower would just bring images of a wet Brittany joining her and doing exactly what she just described. Santana got herself off two more times before her fingertips were numb from the cold water and her libido had been satiated. When she fell into her bed the sheets stuck to her still-damp skin and her wet hair soaked the pillow her head was on, but she didn’t care, her lips were pulled into a wide smile and sleep took her under its dark blanket quickly.

“Brittany!” The blonde in question trotted across her room and peaked out the door to find her mother at the top of the stairs looking at her expectantly. “Hebt u onderzocht (Have you studied)?”

Brittany bit her lip, glancing at the framed pictures on the wall before answer, “I’ve been studying?” It came out more like a question than a statement, because Brittany didn’t like to lie, especially to her mom of all people.

The older blonde sighed as she made her way over. Brittany ducked her head and opened the door for her mother to come into her room. Susan Pierce took a seat at Brittany’s desk, eyes lingering on the backpack that wasn’t even open. “Bretagne,” Brittany scrunched her nose at the Dutch version of her name, never having like it in the slightest, “Je moet om te studeren voor deze test, het is een geweldige kans om omhoog te trekken je cijfer voor deze wiskunde klasse (You need to study for this test, it’s a great chance to pull up your grade for this math class).”

Brittany nodded, trudging over to her bed to sit down, readying herself for a lecture. “I know Moeder (Mother).” She lifted her eyes, and looking at her mother’s face was like looking in a mirror that aged you. Susan and Brittany could pass off as sisters, especially with her mother’s laid back choice in clothing; flared blue jeans that were worn down at the knees, and all different kinds of t-shirts that ranged from band t’s to tie-dye or paint splattered shirts, it was an odd day if Susan was wearing something ‘normal’ for an adult. Because Susan wasn’t that much older in reality, she had gotten pregnant very young, sixteen to be precise, making her only thirty four. She had lost most of her teenage years to raising her eldest daughter, but it wasn’t uncommon where she had grown up.

“Wat deed je in plaats daarvan (What were you doing instead)?”

Brittany pursed her lips together, picking at her shorts. She sighed, before mumbling, “I was texting my friend...”

Susan’s sigh conveyed dissapointment, but she stood and crossed the room to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “Studie nu voor een tijdje, voordat je naar bed (Study now for a little while, before you go to bed).” Susan was never one to scold or yell at her daughters, she merely wanted the best for them and knew that while she could punish and yell, there were other ways to go about these things.

Brittany nodded and stood, hugging her mother around the waist before moving to her desk and pulling out her math book and notes to study. Susan watched from the doorway for a few minutes before closing the door and letting Brittany work in peace. Twenty minutes later the blonde was paceplanted into her textbook, snoring softly; her mind twisting math equations into absurd dreams where she was a detective, looking for Mr. X at the motocross track where the dreams changed alltogether and she was back to being just Brittany, fawning over a certain Latina in the crowd.

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: 8/3/12

 

When the blare of a wailing baby startled Santana awake, the Latina didn’t have to look at the caller ID of her phone to know who was calling. She merely reached over, unplugged her phone, blindly hit accept call and waited for her friend to speak.

_“So a little birdie told me that you popped up in Glee practice yesterday.”_

Santana grunted noncommittally, rubbing at her eyes as she rolled over. “It’s like…” She peeked an eye open, glaring at her alarm clock, “Nine in the morning, why the fuck are you calling me?”

_“Because I want to know what made you go there. It’s not like you went to say hello to Schuester, and you didn’t have much to say to the members either. Unless you were there for Puck, which is unlikely, because if so you would have visited the first Glee practice or just shown up during school hours and made him skip class.”_

Santana huffed, dragging her palm down her face. “Shut up. You’re spending way too much time with the hobbit; having the audacity to wake me up for a chat, blubbering on for longer than necessary and still talking about our high school Glee club. Does she seriously check in on them, Q?”

Quinn Fabray chuckled lightly, _“Yup. She called him yesterday to go over vocal routines and guess the shock when she finds out that **the** Santana Lopez dropped in for an unexpected visit.”_

Santana grunted once more, rolling back onto her stomach and leaning her cheek against the pillow as her eyes fell shut.

_“She didn’t really say anything other than that because she went on about songs and other things with Mr. Schue, but she made sure to mention you being there to me, so that I could question your sorry ass. I’m assuming she’s still mildly afraid of your short fuse and hot temper. So what made you go there, San?”_

Santana groaned, rubbing a hand down her face, “Does it really matter, Q? Cuz seriously I wantz ta catch mah Z’s baby girl…”

 _“Stop going ganster, Lopez. It’s not intimidating, at all, it never was.”_ The Latina grunted in response, earning a light chuckle. _“Really, what brought you back to Glee club? I didn’t think you’d ever show your face there again.”_

“Well thanks, Q. That makes me feel stupendous…”

_“Stupendous?”_

Santana could hear the stupid smile in her friend’s voice and scowled, “Fuck off.”

_“Okay, okay. So Glee..?”_

Santana sighed, understanding that Quinn wouldn’t get off the phone until all her questions were answered. “One of Peter’s friends from Motocross actually goes to McKinley. When I watched the race over the weekend, I made a new friend and wound up in Glee.”

 _“Days later?”_ Santana could nearly hear the gears turning in Quinn’s head trying to piece together what the brunette wasn’t saying.

She sighed, “Yes Quinn.. I met her at the track, all four of us went for ice cream, the next night we hung out, and then she dragged me to Glee because I made a comment about Trouty Mouth.”

There was a pause, and Santana knew the blonde girl was taking a moment to decipher her mumbles. _“ **She** , huh?”_

Santana groaned for at least a full minute. Of course that was the one thing that her friend would focus on. “Yes Quinn. She, as in a girl. Her name is Brittany.”

 _“Pierce?”_ Quinn sounded all too perky.

“Uhm,” Santana paused, “Yeah. Pierce, Brittany Pierce.” When Quinn gave a thoughtful hum Santana lazily opened her eyes, grinning to herself, “Does Berry really talk to Schue so much that she knows names of new members?”

Quinn let out a snort that tarnished her good-catholic-girl image. _“Honestly, she does. Every Tuesday night if I’m in I have to listen to it. Definitely took some getting used to at first, you know?”_

Santana let out a noncommittal grunt. There was a while where neither friend spoke, Santana let her eyes close again, listening to the soft breathing crackling over the line.

 _“So when you say you became friends with Brittany that means you fucked her.”_ It was a statement not a question. Santana knew better than to respond. _“And when you say you guys hung out the next day you mean you fucked again.”_

Santana sighed. “Actually **no** ,” she corrected her friend, “.. She took me out on a date.”

 _“Oh?”_ Quinn sounded extremely excited about this new piece of information.

“Yup.” Santana attempted to sound indifferent, and by Quinn’s silence she wasn’t quite sure that it worked.

 _“A date where you didn’t wind up in her bed?”_ She asked curiously.

Santana sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger and thumb. “Yeah, Q, you do realize I **can** keep it in my pants for a night, right?”

_“I know. I just never actually hear of you doing it.”_

Santana grumbles, “Alright shut the fuck up and I’ll tell you the whole story..” She waited a moment to see if Quinn would interrupt, but when she heard nothing but light breathing on the other end of the phone Santana sighed and continued. “So we met at Pete’s Motocross race. And well she was really hot, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off her the whole time. And when she came to Pete’s tent afterwards we were flirting, and wound up going back to her tent for some sweet lady kisses.”

Quinn gave a snort, and the Latina glared at the wall. “.. We fucked. Even though she wanted to romance me first. But she wasn’t complaining once I got her engines revving, so whatever.” She could imagine Quinn rolling her eyes. “I kinda left right after though. But she popped up again in Pete’s tent and the four of us wound up going for ice cream. I shoved my cone in some douche’s face because he wouldn’t stop leering at Britt, and we swapped numbers and she convinced me to let her take me out on a date Monday after school..”

The only thing Quinn had in response was, _“What kind of date was it?”_

Santana gnawed on her lip, wondering if she should explain it in detail or not. It was Quinn though, her best friend, the girl that cared about her when she felt no one else did. “It was… really sweet.”

Quinn paused, considering the fact that Santana’s voice was suddenly very quiet and soft. So she was feeling vulnerable, and Quinn knew not to push too hard too fast. _“How so?”_

Santana rolled onto her back, her free hand fiddling with the edge of her sheet. “Well, first of all, I picked her up from McKinley, and she greeted me with the biggest hug ever. And then she pulls a rose from her bag..”

 _“Awe, San, that’s so sweet._ ” Quinn cooed from over the line, causing Santana to chuckle.

“Shut up you sap, or I’m not telling you the rest.” Quinn hummed, showing she would stay quiet. “Okay so then she made me drive to the park. Where we sat on the bench and she grabbed a bag of bread from underneath and gave me another rose. And we sat there talking and feeding the ducks until the sun went down.”

Santana could hear Quinn’s smile, it was no secret that her friend was a hopeless romantic at heart. Though, Fabray would never admit out loud to anyone that she melted at chocolate, flowers, and cheesy sayings.

Santana continued. “And she was keeping everything a secret, so when we went walking into town I didn’t know she was taking me to the movies. She got our tickets from the clerk, and another rose, and paid for all our snacks, because the guy pays and she was the one to ask me out so therefore she was the guy.” Quinn giggled softly at that, trying to hide her noise so Santana would continue. At this point though, Santana would have kept explaining even if Quinn was constantly interrupting her, because this was her best friend, and she finally had someone to really talk about Brittany with. Peter wasn’t easy to talk to because he was friends with Brittany, and if Santana made an insensitive remark out of her own self-defense mechanisms Peter would sort of take it personally, which wasn’t good. And Puck? Well he was a man-whore, who obviously had a soft-spot for the blonde, so that was a no go.

“We went and saw The Lion King in 3-D, Q.” Santana laughed lightly. “A freaking Disney movie, and I couldn’t have been happier.”

_“San, you **know** that you’re a closet dork. You don’t hate Disney movies as much as you think.”_

Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes, saying, “Whatever,” as dismissal. “Anyway. After the movie I assumed that things were over, and made the mistake of asking if I should bring her home. She got all adorably pouty as was like ‘Oh um well I had more planned, but if you wanna go home that’s fine.’ Like really Q, she couldn’t have been more cute about it, because obviously she wanted to finish what she planned, but she would have stopped if that’s what I wanted. I couldn’t let the night end so I told her never mind, to go on with the plans and whatever. But y’know, I was nice about it of course. So then we’re in the parking lot and she’s got her motocross bike and another rose and-”

_“Wait, so did you have a dozen roses by the end of the night or something?”_

Santana groaned, “ **Quinn** , **shut up**.”

_“Oh my god! You didn’t realize did you? You didn’t know that by the end of the night you’d have a bouquet!”_

“Shut it, Fabray. Not everyone’s a sap and imagines all these fancy scenarios about flowers and shit. I was caught up in what was going on, it wasn’t like I was sitting there counting how many flowers I had.”

_“Okay, okay. Sorry. Please, continue.”_

Santana grunted, staying quiet for a few moments before continuing. “Like I said, she gave me another rose and we jumped on the bike. She drove us up to the lookout point and I thought we were gunna stop, but she went on this path in the woods. And it turns out there’s this really pretty lake back in the woods there. And she had a blanket and Tupperware for a picnic, we had a centerpiece of more roses,” she chuckled softly, “We ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and fruits that her mother watched her cut, because she’s not allowed to be alone with a knife, and we had juice boxes. And then after all that was done she made me close my eyes and she pulled out a platter of chocolate covered strawberries, with a single rose in the center of the plate, and lit a candle,” Santana smirked hearing Quinn’s sharp intake of breath. Yeah Brittany had been super romantic, and it was definitely something any typical girl would want from their date. “After we finished them,” she paused, biting her lip, “We uh went swimming.”

_“Swimming? That water had to have been freezing! How the hell did she get you to do that?!”_

“Uh well,” Santana chuckled lowly, “She convinced me with her gorgeous body, Q.” She shrugged as if the blonde could see her, “She like stripped, and even though I told her it would be freezing she just told me that she knew, but that I could keep her warm.”

Quinn laughed hard at that, _“Damn, she just met you and she knows exactly how to manipulate you already. That’s priceless.”_

“Yeah, well, she knows a lot about me actually. Peter and Carlos run their mouths about me all the time apparently.”

 _“ **Oh** , okay, that makes sense.”_ She imagined that Quinn was nodding now. _“They love you, so it couldn’t all be bad right?”_

“Well, the assholes already let her know about my giant dork glasses, and how I like to play video games, so y’know they’ve probably told her some pretty embarrassing stories too.”

 _“Oh gosh, I can only imagine,”_ she said with a giggle.

“Anyway, so yeah we went skinny dipping and I totally tried to seduce her, but she wasn’t having any of that, she was all ‘This isn’t first date material!’ and stuff, like she wanted to be a gentleman about it all. It was totally sweet. But we cuddled in a blanket cocoon and watched the stars for the rest of the night. And at like midnight she dropped me off by my car and we said goodbye, and kissed and hugged and whatever.”

_“Awe, San, she’s so sweet!”_

“Q,” she chuckled, “Be quiet, I’m not done.”

_“Oh! Okay, sorry.”_

“Yeah. So she drove away and I realized that there was a rose tucked under my windshield wiper blade thing, and I grabbed it putting it with my other shit ton of roses. And when I got home there were a few more on my front steps with a note.”

 _“Awe, a note?”_ When Santana sighed heavily, Quinn was quick to remedy, _“Sorry, San, but this girl’s just too cute for words!”_

Santana laughed lightly and rubbed her eye. “Yeah, I know. The note was just like, I don’t know if you’ve ever gotten roses, but here’s some anyway. And she was like don’t ask how they got there, just call it magic. So adorable… And then I texted her and she was all cute… That’s it, Q.”

Her blonde friend let out a squeal so loud that Santana had to pull the phone away from her ear to make sure she wouldn’t go deaf. _“San! This girl is totally a keeper, so don’t fuck this up.”_ The Latina felt herself scowling, already regretting telling Quinn about Brittany. _“You need to take her out on a date too, and make it fabulous.”_

Santana rolled her eyes, fisting her sheet angrily as she yanked it off her body and sat up. “Fuck off, Fabray. I don’t need you telling me how to do this. Brittany’s just another girl, another warm body, and she’s my entertainment for the rest of my spring break.”

Quinn was silent for a moment, before asking in a familiar patronizing tone, _“Oh really?”_

Santana was silent, picking at her sheet absentmindedly, before muttering a defeated, “Shut up, Quinn…”

_“You can’t be in denial over your feelings for this girl forever Santana.”_

“Like you’re one to talk,” she spat back. “One semester with a bad roommate had you running into the arms of your show-tunes belting, annoying hobbit, and you still say things are only platonic between the two of you even though we both know that hasn’t been the case. I think Senior Prom was proof of that when you suggested we make her little darling dreams come true, and she was able to dance with Finnocence as Prom King and Queen. God, Quinn, you can’t even admit that your entire high school career was just one big Sapphic love story with Berry as the central piece.”

Quinn was eerily silent through Santana’s seething, and for a second the Latina thought that maybe she had struck a nerve. Of course that didn’t stop her from continuing.

“The girl postponed her wedding because you were running late, Quinn! I really do think people were blind when they didn’t see that Rachel was cutting off Finn’s every sentence with ‘ _Hold on a sec that’s Quinn texting me_ ’ oh wait sorry, that’s just friendly devotion. I don’t know if anyone ever told you, or actually if anyone other than _me_ and the doctor knew, but there was one person who spent even more time than me or your mother in that hospital room when you were fighting to wake up after the car crash. And surprisingly enough, the girl actually never said a word. She just sat there and held your hand, and I swear she prayed.”

There was a choked sob from the other end, telling Santana that no one had ever actually told the blonde that Rachel had been her most frequent visitor. Santana took a breath, before going on.

“Finn’s out of the picture, you know…”

Finally Quinn spoke up, _“Yes, Santana, that I am very aware of! But it’s not that simple. I spent more than four years of my life tormenting her and calling her names and throwing slushies in her face. Senior year we sort of became friends, and I feel like a majority of that was because she felt guilty that I became wheelchair bound going to **her** wedding, because I had been responding to **her** text. And you have **no right** to call me out on my feelings, when you can’t even **admit** yours. At least I can say that I have an interest in Rachel as more than a friend, or even a fling if it came to that. But I won’t act on it because even now, several months later she is still torn up about Finn leaving her. It may have been the best decision he ever made in his life, not tethering her down to Lima, but it still crushed her on the inside. And I respect her too much to move in like a vulture while she’s still hurting like that, because I’m **done** being a conniving bitch. I’m not psychotically trying to see my daughter by planting things in her adoptive mother’s home, and I’m not stealing boyfriends out from peoples noses, or spontaneously getting tattoos and piercings and dying my hair because I think it’ll change me. I’m done trying to be things that I’m not, and I’ve done **a lot** of growing up since I left Lima… And I think it’s about time you do the same, Santana.”_

“...But it’s hard, Quinn.”

_“Yeah, San, I know.”_

“It’s just so damn hard to let people in after.. after all that with Ashley and Artie and just **everything**.”

_“You’re afraid of being hurt, but do you actually think this Brittany girl is going to purposefully hurt you?”_

Santana sighed, mumbling, “She wouldn’t **try** to hurt me, but-“

_“No buts San, you can’t blame people for accidents. And you can’t assume that just because Ashley hurt you that Brittany will do the same thing. You obviously care about her, and she totally seems to care enough to plan that extravagant date.”_

Santana found herself smiling, chuckling softly. “I see your point, Q, but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s still **hard**.”

_“Yeah, well when you find someone who’s worth it, it gets easier, San.”_

Santana hummed in agreement, closing her eyes. She could picture Brittany laying there with her, propped up on an elbow while Santana’s on the phone, long fingers tangled in her dark hair, playing, waiting patiently for Santana to hang up so that they could snuggle back under the covers. The Latina exaggerated a sigh, “Listen, I gotta go, Q-Tip. I got things to do and shit.”

 _“Really? We’ve only been on the phone for.. Oh, almost an hour,”_ she laughed softly, _“Well, alright then, I’ll let you go.”_

“Say hey to the hobbit for me.”

_“Yeah, sure thing Santana.. Stay out of trouble for the rest of break alright? And I want to see you as soon as you’re back in the city.”_

“No problem, Blondie. Promise I’ll talk to you soon.”

_“Alright, bye San.”_

“Bye.”

Finally off the phone, Santana discarded it onto the bedside table, and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. It was still really early, and she didn’t have much to do. A shower seemed like a good place to start though.

 

* * *

 

Santana’s shower led to thinking, which led to a lot of thoughts about Brittany, so she decided to go for a run to clear her head. It was a thing she did a lot ever since being on the Cheerios in high school, though when in the city she tried to keep her runs limited to the areas on campus, rather than random city streets to avoid any overly dangerous situations. At least in Lima, getting mugged wasn’t something to worry about.

She lost track of time though, and by the time she was back home and had showered again to get rid of the grime of sweat it was already past noon. She checked her phone and was surprised to find a text, or actually two.

 

 **New Message (10:43am) from Britt **< 3****  
_You still gunna come over today after practice? We could watch a movie and stuff (:_  
****  
New Message (11:50am) from Britt **< 3**  
_It’s ok if you don’t want to anymore_

 

Santana smiled to herself, laying on her bed and typing back a response.

 

 **New Message (12:22) from San <3**  
_Hey Britt-Britt, sorry bout not answering, I was out and didn’t have my phone on me. I’d love to come over tonight, as long as you passed it with your mom first_

**New Message (12:23) from Britt <3  
** _Ok good, cuz  I thought you didn’t want to anymore lol I already asked her and she said it was fine. Just come over in some pajamas and get ready for a super comfy movie marathon! :D_

**New Message (12:24) from San <3  
** _Sounds great B I can’t wait (:_

**New Message (12:24) from Britt <3  
** _I can’t wait either! Come over at 7 so we can watch as many movies as possible okay?_

**New Message (12:25) from San <3  
** _lol Okay Britt no problem (:_

Brittany had to stop texting shortly after, because Santa told her she should be paying attention in class, and begrudgingly the blonde listened.

Santana spent most of the day with her mother, talking and helping her around the house and making dinner for when her father would be back from work. She made sure to inform the older woman that she would be out late tonight, and possibly not come home until the morning, Maribel simply told Santana to be home by ten in the morning because they had family plans.

 

* * *

 

 **New Message (6:32) from Britt <3  
** _I got home early. Come now! (:_

 

Santana smirked down at her phone before saying goodbye to her parents and leaving for Brittany’s house. It was a short drive, and before no time Santana was knocking on the Pierce’s front door because their doorbell had a note on it saying that it was broken. Startled by the way the door suddenly burst open and a tall blonde woman (not the one she was expecting) beamed at her, Santana smiled awkwardly, “Hello... I’m here to see Brittany.” Under the woman’s gaze, Santana quickly averted her eyes, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. If she had thought this through, she would have realized meeting Brittany’s mom was inevitable tonight, and would have dressed more appropriately to meet the woman.

But Mrs. Pierce was delighted to meet her daughter’s friend, and was not bothered at all by the Latina’s slack appearance. “You must be Santana! Come in, come in, please.” She stepped to the side, allowing Santana entrance, and the teen stepped past the threshold, glancing around, hoping to find Brittany somewhere so this could be less awkward. “You sure are as pretty as Brittany said you’d be.”

Santana spun around to see the older woman was still looking her up and down. She flashed a smile, putting on her confident face and saying, “Thank you Mrs. Pierce, but I’m not the pretty one in this room.”

The blonde laughed softly, waving her hand and blushing, “Oh, yes, she did say you were a sweet talker too.”

“So you’ve heard a lot about me?”

“Of course!” Santana had to smirk at that. “Every Motocross practice she comes home from she has something new to say about you. I was wondering when we’d finally meet.”

“She never told me that,” Santana chuckled. “And this is the first time I’ve been back from college, Spring break, so this would be the first chance we would have had at meeting. And trust me, it’s wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Pierce, you certainly are your daughter’s mother. I see where she gets her smile.” Oh God. She sure was laying it on thick tonight.

“Please, call me Susan. Mrs. Pierce makes me feel too old. Come, sit, we should talk before Brittany steals you for the rest of the night.”

Santana chuckled softly, following the older woman into the living room and sitting on the couch together. Alright, so this wasn’t half as awkward as Santana imagined it being, Susan was a very laid back woman, which was refreshing.

“So college. Where do you go, what are you majoring in?”

“I would like to become a lawyer,” she informed with a smile, setting her bag on the floor by her feet. “And I’m studying at Columbia University.”

“Oh wow! I could definitely see you in the court room laying the smack down on some poor unfortunate soul,” Susan said with a gleeful laugh. “And Columbia U, really? Brittany will be attending Julliard, did you know that? You two will be so close to each other, it’ll be nice to know she had a friend in NY that I can trust.”

“Oh no worries there, Susan, you can certainly trust me. I’d love to show Britt all the great places near her campus.”

The older woman’s smile was so wide, Santana was afraid it would split her face in half. “You really are as sweet as Brittany said you’d be. You know she talks _very_ highly of you?”

Santana smirked a bit, nodding, “My cousin Peter, the one she’s in Motocross with, has filled me in a bit.”

Susan opened her mouth to inquire further, but was cut off when Brittany came bounding down the stairs. “Moder (Mother)!” She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. “Waar heb je het over (what are you talking about)?”

“Oh! Niets, lieverd (Nothing, honey).” There was too innocent of a smile pulling at Susan’s lips, it made Brittany’s pout turn to a frown as she glanced over at Santana.

Santana glanced between mother and daughter, sensing a slight bit of tension coming on. She easily grinned, “I was wondering when you’d come save me from your mother here, Britt-Britt. What took ya so long?”

Susan laughed softly, “Oh, Santana, you’re too much.” She stood from the couch, gesturing, “Go on, you two girls enjoy your night, I won’t bother you anymore.”

Santana stood as well, grabbing her bag and smirking at the woman, “You’d never be a bother Susan, don’t worry about that.” The woman laughed again as Santana turned to her friend, crossing the room and joining her. “Ready?” She asked lowly.

Brittany smiled brightly at her, before glancing over at her mom, to say, “Santana’s time is all mine now!”

And with a giggle she lead Santana by the hand up the stairs, oblivious to the way her mother called back to them, “Niet in de problemen komen daar (Don’t get into trouble up there)!”

Once Brittany’s bedroom door was closed behind her Santana couldn’t help but tease, “Susan tells me I’m all you talk about after Motocross practice.”

Brittany’s cheeks turned pink and she dropped the tan hand, turning away and heading towards her bed. “Don’t call her Susan, it’s so weird.”

Santana chuckled, stepped closer slowly, as she teased, “Oh, yeah, why?”

Brittany turned around, plopping her butt on the edge of her bed and rolled her eyes. “Because. You’re too charming for it not to come across as flirty. And that’s just.. weird.” She mumbled the last word after a moment of hesitation, unablle to find a better adjective.

Santana smirked, dropping her bag on the floor as she cornered Brittany at her bed, placing her hands on either side of the blonde. “Britt. The only reason I find your mom remotely attractive is because you’re practically her twin.”

Brittany pulled a grossed out face, saying, “Ew, San, you just said you liked my mom.”

“Well yeah, that’s where you get your good looks from Britt-Britt,” she murmured, leaning in and brushing their noses together. She smirked when Brittany’s cheeks darkened another shade.

“Thanks?” She said softly, though it came out more questioning. Santana merely hummed lightly and brushed their lips together, and pulled back with a broad grin when she heard the blonde’s breath hitch.

“So what did you say about me? She says you talk about me all the time, no doubt Peter and Carlos’ stupid stories, and whatever. But what’d you say about how we met?”

Brittany sighed softly, hands going to Santana’s shoulders as she leaned forward to kiss the plump lips before her. She lingered for a while before pulling back to mumble, “I told her we were hanging out after the race, and then you, me and your cousins went for ice cream.” Santana pulled back fully to see Brittany had a sly smile.

Santana smirked back. “We were _hanging out_ huh?” She snickered softly, looking up through her eyes lashes, murmuring, “I’d say we should _hang out_ more often doncha think?” When Brittany flushed deeply, Santana’s smirk widened and she leaned away, continuing before the blonde could speak. “Why didn’t you tell her about us though?”

“How do you think she would react to that, San? I mean yeah she knows that I like girls sometimes, and that I’m not a saint,” she said, twirling the dark ponytail between her fingers. “But I’m not going to come home and start blabbing about how the girl I’ve been talking about for months just ravished me in my motocross tent with barely a warning.”

Santana chuckled softly, before the words sunk in and she winced. Brittany saw this and reached out, taking the Latina’s hand quickly saying, “I didn’t mean it like _that_ Santana.”

Shaking her head, Santana pulled her hand away, twisting it nervously with the other as she glanced away, saying, “But it _happened_ like that, Britt.”

“Okay, but the way I said it was mean. Like I’ve told you, I knew what I was doing. And it’s not like it meant nothing to me, alright?” Brittany shyly smiled, tentatively reaching out and placing her hand over Santana’s, “Like, honestly, I’d lose a thousand races if they all ended like that,” Brittany peered down, until Santana met her eyes, and added, “as long as it’s with you.”

Santana slowly let herself smile before leaning in and stealing a long, slow kiss from her favorite blonde Cheerio. But when she tried to kiss her a second time, Brittany pulled back, pushing Santana’s shoulders to keep her at bay, and said, “Not so fast. You promised me a movie marathon.”

Santana rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I did. But you also kind of promised me some sweet lady kisses,” she reminded the blonde, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Brittany giggled, “True. But not until later.” Santana huffed at that, only causing Brittany’s giggle to grow into light laughter. And Santana couldn’t stay too mad for long, because she really enjoyed the way Brittany laughed, it was melodious and airy, much like how the blonde talked.

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that,” the Latina said, feigning annoyance as she toed off her sneakers. “By the way, I picked up this while I was bored today.” She leaned over, opening her small duffel bag to take out a shopping bag and drop it on the bed next to Brittany.

The blonde looked at Santana curiously, until a tan hand waved at the bag and Brittany poked through its contents. Her smile stretched into a broad grin, eyes darting back up to brown ones. “You didn’t have to get all this, San.”

Santana waved her hand, shrugging, “It’s no biggie, you supply the movies and popcorn, I supply the candy.” It kind of was a big deal though, because the candy shop Santana stopped at to buy their treats wasn’t actually in Lima, and was quite a drive away, but she wouldn’t tell Brittany that, like ever.

Santana glanced around until her eyes settled on a stack of movies set near Brittany’s tv. She walked over, asking over her shoulder. “What movie are we watching first?”

Brittany abandoned her search through the candies to bound over to where her favorite Latina was standing. She had no qualms about throwing her arms around Santana’s waist and resting her chin on a tan shoulder as she hummed in thought. “How about…” Her eyebrows scrunched as she contemplated the many Disney movie titles before her. She was so concentrated that she didn’t notice Santana’s amused smile. “Well definitely not the Lion King, since we just saw it,” Brittany said with a giggle.

“Agreed,” Santana said with a nod, setting the dvd to the side. Santana tapped her fingers against the highest case before sighing, “Beauty and the Beast?”

“Sure,” Brittany said excitedly, planting a kiss on Santana’s cheek before grabbing the dvd and skipping over to the player to set everything up. While she did that, Santana moved to the bed, taking the left half and leaning comfortably against the pillows.

Brittany came back with the dvd player remote, which she set between them and couldn’t wipe the grin off her face as she leaned over to kiss her friend. It was a short and sweet kiss, much to Santana’s dismay. Brittany merely giggled and tapped the girl’s nose, before pulling the bag of candies closer, so she could dump most of the contents and search through them once more.

“Oh! I _love_ these candies, I haven’t had them in forever!” Brittany squealed, ripping open the strawberry flavored Pop-Rocks, tossing back half of its contests, giggling at the feel of the fizzing on her tongue.

Santana chuckled from beside the blonde, grabbing a pack for herself, “Yeah I found this cute candy shop years ago on one of my drives. Glad to know they’re still there and that they hold all these retro candy classics. Especially that they’ve got all new flavors too.” The Latina picked around the small bags, listing off Strawberry, Grape, and Cherry, Watermelon, Cotton Candy, Tropical Punch, Blue Razz, Bubble Gum, and Chocolate

Brittany leaned over, looking through the packets with Santana, squealing, “This is so cool. I can’t believe you did all this for our movie night, San. It’s super cute.”

Santana chuckled lowly before clearing her throat, idly picking at the edge of a Blue Razz packet. Why was Brittany always saying stuff like that? Santana simply shrugged, “Um well there’s also a big pack of gummy bears, and sour gummy worms. Lollipops, tootsie rolls.. and whatever..” she trailed off with a mumble.

Brittany glanced up from the candy to Santana who was playing with the pop rocks all awkward-like. She pouted slightly, letting her eyes trail over the Latina slowly. “Y’knowww,” she drew out the word until Mocha eyes were fastened on her, “I always wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone.. with pop rocks in my mouth.”

Santana bit her lip, taking in the way that Brittany was smirking in the way that meant she was up to something.   Santana chuckled, ripping open a pack of the cotton candy flavored candies. She smirked right back at the blonde who was watching her closely. Brittany had expected a reaction not silence.

But Santana tilted her head back, dropping a pile of the candies on her tongue and beckoning the other girl forward with the crook of her finger. Brittany grinned widely, understanding that San didn’t have to say anything because the Latina was indulging her in her fantasy.

The blonde lunged forward, wrapping her arms around a tan neck and planting their lips firmly together wordlessly. Santana laughed softly through her nose and tilted her head. She parted her lips, just barely, and Brittany grinned against her lips, tilting her head before running her tongue along the seam and dipping inside.

And oh boy. Kissing Santana was amazing. But this? It was like a million fireworks going off inside her mouth, accompanied by the ones in her head and behind her eye lids too. She groaned, leaning into the smaller girl, shuddering at the feel of the pops and sizzles against her tongue alongside of the delicious pressure and tingle that Santana’s tongue provided.

They kissed slowly and cautiously until the candies not only no longer popped but melted away from their saliva, and all that was left was the sticky taste of cotton candy and strawberry between them. Brittany pulled away, smacking her lips together a few times before smiling lazily. “Mm.. I like it when you taste like cotton candy, San. It makes you extra delicious.”

Santana laughed softly, and pecked Brittany’s lips. Then grinned at her and did it again, and a third time. By the time she pulled away from their third peck, Brittany was giggling with her. “I just like your kisses, Britt-Britt,” Santana husked out, letting her lips brush lightly against Brittany’s pink ones.

Brittany grinned brightly at the Latina, lifting her hand and cupping her cheek. Santana closed her eyes and leaned into the touch for a moment, before pulling away and dropping her head to bury her face into a pale neck. Brittany hummed her approval when soft, plump lips began dragging across her skin, leaving kisses in their wake.

The blonde sighed airily as the older girl blazed a path with her lips over the expanse of her neck and shoulder. Santana smiled into pale flesh when lazy hands ran through her hair in a soothing manner.

Santana scraped her teeth along a dainty collar bone, earning her a low groan, and hands stumbling over themselves to grip tighter in hair. She chuckled into the smooth skin and pulled away, shucking Brittany of her shirt, and tossing it to the floor. The blonde giggled lightly, laying back against the pillows of her bed and tugging at Santana’s wrist for her to follow. Which the Latina did of course, hovering over the blonde almost predatorily.

They kissed slowly for a long moment, until once again Santana’s lips were tracing a path down the slope of Brittany’s neck. She bit at Brittany’s collar bone once more, before sliding her tongue against the skin just above it.

Brittany closed her eyes, humming lightly, enjoying the attention Santana was giving her. Then the unexpected feel of popping and sizzling against her wet skin had her moaning and arching up against Santana’s body with a gasp. She tossed her head back, breathlessly asking, “S-san?”

The Latina chuckled against her skin, parting her lips and pressing her tongue against the pop-rocks that were stuck to Brittany’s pale skin from her trail of saliva. The blonde groaned, tightening her grip on her lover’s hair as the feeling of the pop and sizzle was intensified by Santana’s tongue. “Fuck,” she hissed, massaging her fingertips into Santana’s scalp to show her approval.

Santana grinned, and pulled back slightly, before lapping at the pale skin and scooping up the pop-rocks with her tongue. With a tug on brunette locks, Brittany forced their mouths together, greedily kissing Santana and tasting her cotton candy flavored mouth.

Santana braced herself with her hands on either side of Brittany’s torso, not quite expecting the kiss to be so intense. She shut her eyes, leaning against the lithe body beneath her as she moaned into her mouth, quite liking the way Brittany’s tongue was so searching and controlling at the same time.

They pulled away from each other for air, which resulted in Santana leaning back enough to remove her own tank top, just so Brittany could admire the view as well. The blonde had a small smile on her face as Santana smirked down at her. She liked this. They weren’t moving fast and being wild. It was playful and slow for now. And Brittany liked it. She sighed in content, squirming against her pillows as she closed her eyes.

Santana chuckled lightly and leaned down to kiss away the cotton candy flavor on Brittany’s skin. She sighed softly, feeling the way Brittany was running her fingers through her hair and playing with it, it felt all too soothing. Santana’s kisses lowered, and sprinkled along the tops of Brittany’s breasts. She gave a broad stroke over her left one, and dropped more candy onto it.

Brittany gasped softly, back arching once more as she groaned, squeezing her eyes tighter. “San,” she whimpered, feeling the strong tongue tease the flesh that was hidden by her bra. Her hands became tight fists in brunette hair, causing Santana too hiss.

The Latina exhaled deeply, ignoring the sting of her scalp, and opened her mouth, laying it over Brittany’s thin bra, directly over her nipple. She lavished the area with attention from her tongue and teeth. Even through the fabric Brittany felt everything, she couldn’t stop the soft whimpers and moans, or the way her legs wrapped around Santana’s waist, dragging their bodies closer.

Brittany’s bra disappeared, and Santana made quick work of making sure her nipples received all the attention they could handle. She used her lips, teeth and tongue on one, the other she rolled and tweaked between her fingertips, massaging the small breast with her palm.

It didn’t take long for Brittany’s squirming to turn into hips grinding up against Santana’s lower stomach. Her pants and breathy sighs, swapped for moans and quiet squeals. “S-San,” she whimpered, tugging at her hair, “I need you.”

The whimpers almost sounded pathetic, but Santana didn’t mind because she was sure she felt the same as her blonde partner. Santana pulled back and shucked her sweats, leaving her in a pair of sophie shorts, like Brittany. She kissed a path down a pale torso, loving the way Brittany squirmed beneath her, breathing heavily.

“San, please,” Brittany grabbed the Latina by her shoulders, pushing her further down, “Stop teasing.”

Santana laughed softly, pulling up to kiss her softly, mumbling, “Okay, okay. No more teasing, I promise.”

The teens kissed feverishly and passionately until they slowed and their lips moved languidly against each other’s, tongues caressing slowly, and hands wandering with the lightest of touches. It wasn’t long though before Brittany was begging again, though this time Santana didn’t snicker or tease. She swiftly removed their shorts and panties, while Brittany watched with hooded eyes.

Brittany spread her arms and beckoned Santana to come back down against her, and the Latina obliged after removing her bra. They both sighed from the skin to skin contact and Santana had a brief thought of, _This is what should have happened the first time_ , as their lips met in another slow kiss.

She spread Brittany’s legs and settled between them, but stopped the dancer from wrapping her legs. She had to laugh softly as a perturbed grunt left swollen pink lips. She brushed their noses together, smirking, “Shh, Britt. We don’t want Mama Pierce to hear anything.”

Brittany snapped her mouth shut, her lips forming a thin line as she faux glared at the girl above her. Santana grinned back and shifted their lower bodies. She pressed her hands against pale thighs, urging them to spread, and with Brittany’s flexibility she could go pretty far. The dancer let out a surprised gasp when she felt Santana grind against her from above, and the noise quickly changed into an airy sigh or arousal.

Pale hands wound through dark locks and pulled their faces together. Santana caressed the sensitive skin of Brittany’s thighs, as she rocked their bodies together. They muffled their moans with hard kisses, unable to keep quiet. How could they? This was the first time they’ve been truly intimately engaged since their quick fuck in the Motocross tent, and this was honestly so much more intense.

They parted, drawing as much air into their lungs as short pants could allow. Santana lifted herself by her forearms that were against the mattress at Brittany’s sides, pressing kisses against a long throat as she ground her hips into the blonde. Brittany arched up against her, moaning softly, tugging at Santana’s hair as she tossed her head to the side, softly cursing, “Oh _fuck_ , Santana.”

There was a knock at her bedroom door followed by a firm, “Brittany?”

The two teens froze at the same time, their heads snapping to the door. After a moment of just heavy breathing, Brittany called out, “Yeah?” Her voice was higher than its usual pitch, obviously strained.

Santana tensed above her, hands making fists in the sheets, too paralyzed to move from their intimate position, even though it would definitely get her kicked out, never to return, if Susan was to see them.

“I just wanted to tell you girls that I’m going to pick up Emily from her friend’s house.”

“Uhh, okay Moeder, see you soon,” Brittany called out, swallowing thickly to ease the ache in her throat. Santana couldn’t help but smirk down at her, and with a little burst of her usual confidence she shifted her hips just barely, causing the blonde to squeak.

“Is alles in orde (Is everything alright)?”

“Nooit beter (Never better)!”

“Oké, Tot ziens (Okay, see you soon).”

Santana snickered softly as Brittany glared at her. The two continued to stay completely still until they heard the footsteps fade away, the front door close and car start, rumbling as it left the driveway and faded down the road.

Brittany took a deep breath, about to open her mouth to say something like ‘That was close,’ but Santana rutted her hips, while leaning down to crash their lips together. The blonde was silenced effectively, not minding at all. She kissed back feverishly, glad neither of them had to supress their moans, knowing her mother was gone for now.

Santana smirked against swollen lips, and pulled back to grin down at the girl, “At least now you don’t have to try to be quiet,” she said with a snicker.

Brittany beamed up at her, kind of loving the fact that they had been thinking the same thing. “I could say the same to you,” she teased. And before Santana could ask what she meant, Brittany was flipping the Latina onto her back, grinding down against her and attacking her neck with soft bites.

Santana groaned beneath her, lifting her hands to run through Brittany’s hair as her eyes fell shut and her back arched off the mattress.

 

* * *

 

The teens got in two orgasms each, seperately showered just long enough to get the sweat and smell of sex from their bodies (without getting their hair wet) and changed the sheets on Brittany’s bed, before Susan Pierce was back home with Emily.

The little blonde tyke barreled up the stairs and straight into Brittany’s room without hesitation, planning on fllinging herself on the bed to talk about her playdate. But once the door had smacked open and tiny bright blue eyes fell on a stranger in Brittany’s room, sitting on the bed next to her sister, she was rooted to the spot, staring silently.

Santana glanced between the two girls before smirking. “Hi, you’ve gotta be Britt’s little sister. She’s told me about you,” Brittany sent her a questioning glance, “We just popped in uhm-”

“Aladdin,” Brittany supplied.

“Right, Aladdin. You can join us if ya want. There’s plenty of candy to go around.”

The little girl perked up at the mention of candy, and immediately joined the older two on the bed, grinning widely. Brittany beamed over at Santana who was scooting and trying to make room for their new bedmate.

Within five minutes Emily had warmed up to Santana and was plopped in her lap, munching on gummy bears. Brittany moved closer, leaning into Santana’s side, which Santana allowed by lifting her arm and resting it across the dancer’s shoulders.

“We’ll start it over for you Em,” Brittany announced, clicking a few buttons on the remote.

Susan pushed open the door a bit, peeking in. “No one’s crying in here right?” She teased, knowing that Emily could get a tad emotional if her sister were to not let her play or hang out.

“Moeder! I made a friend! This is Sanny,” Emily said, grinning, grabbing a tan hand and making her wave at Susan.

Santana stifled a laugh as both Susan and Brittany rolled their eyes. “Yes, I know her, Em. She was Brittany’s friend first though so don’t hog.”

That caused the girl to pout, and Santana chuckled, running her fingers through her hair to appease the child. Susan watched with an affectionate eye. “Sorry I took so long girls, you were okay here by yourself right?”

Santana couldn’t help but smirk as she glanced to Brittany who was nearing a deer-in-the-headlights kind of look, so she intervened, “We were fine, really, Susan.”

“Right,” she had an almost knowing smile, but it faded quickly as she continued, “Mrs. Jenson talks so much, I tried to get away as soon as I could, because I knew Em wanted to hand out with Brittany. But there was only so much I could do. I’m glad you two were fine though.” Susan was just about to leave when she perked up and said, “Oh, and Santana, I really like those PJ’s on you. But I could have sworn you weren’t wearing those when you came over. Odd.” She smirked before closing the door behind her.

Santana turned to Brittany, who had become beet red, and laughed loudly. She shook her head, still laughing as she said quietly, “She totally knows.”

Brittany buried her face in her hands groaning. “Oh my God that’s so embarrassing..”

“I’ll have to thank her for obviously taking so long to get back,” Santana said with a snicker. A soft blow to her ribs had her looking down at her little companion with a raised eyebrow.

“Sanny, why _are_ you wearing Britty’s clothes?”

Santana took a quick glance at the horrified Brittany before answering, “Because I thought ducks were cooler than my plain shorts I brought. She was nice enough to let me borrow them.” She flashed a convincing smile that had Emily’s mouth dropping into an ‘O’ shape. She pat the little one’s head with a soft laugh. “Why don’t I go and make us some popcorn?”

Emily cheered, and Brittany shifted away enough to let Santana free herself from the bed. “We’ll pause it,” Brittan said. “I wanna hear all about Em’s play date anyway.” The sister’s shared bright grins, causing Santana to smile to herself before slipping out of the room.

She padded down the hall and stairs before arriving in the kitchen. Mrs. Pierce turned around when the footsteps stopped, and simply smiled at the surprised young woman.

Santana cleared her throat, shifting from foot to foot. “Um.. Popcorn?”

The older woman laughed softly, shuffling over to the cupboards and pulling a packet from the shelf and holding it out to the Latina. “Here ya go,” she smiled. Santana stepped forward, taking it carefully before unwrapping it and glancing over the instructions, then at the Pierce’s microwave. “We have a popcorn button.”

Santana flushed, nodding and saying a quiet, “Thanks.”

Mrs. Pierce sipped at the tea she had just made, watching the girl who felt so uncomfortable in that moment.

Santana could feel eyes on her, and it only took a few seconds of the microwave running for her to turn around and open her fat mouth, “I didn’t mean to disrespect you in any way by-”

The blonde lifted a hand, effectively cutting her off. “Don’t apologize, Santana, I was young once as well.. I’m just glad that you two,” she paused in thought, waving her hand slightly, before continuing, “had the decency to freshen up afterwards. I noticed the changed bed sheets, I _am_ a Mother. I know what sheets my daughter prefers on her bed, and when. Her duck and cloud sheets that are on right now? They’re not the ones I helped her put on her bed in Sunday, and they’re not next week’s set, so I’m assuming Brittany asked you which ones you preferred out of her limited selection. I say that because they match _your_ shorts.” There was a wide smile spread across the woman’s face, causing her eyes to wrinkle around the edges.

Santana didn’t know whether to grin at her lover’s adorableness or curl up in a ball and cry because this mother knew exactly what was going on. She tapped her fingers on the counter, chewing the hell out of the inside of her lip.

“I’d tell you guys to use protection, but Brittany would die of embarrassment, so I’m telling you to be the careful one. Not saying you’re dirty,” she appeased, noticing the way Santana’s head had quickly snapped in her direction. “It’s just the thing to say as a mother,” she went on with a shrug. “And I’m obligated to tell you not to hurt her,” their eyes met and Susan narrowed her own, not venomously, but as if she were searching for something, “But.. I don’t think you would, not on purpose.”

Santana offered a small smile, and Susan nodded, before silently leaving her. Santana stood there, not quite sure what she was supposed to do, until the microwave timer shocked her back into reality. She searched for a big bowl, and quickly poured the buttery snack into it before rushing upstairs.

Brittany and Emily were close together and whispering, but the moment Santana stepped foot into the room things went silent. Santana glared, smirking slightly, “Talking about me?”

“Nuh-uh!” Emily defended a bit too quickly.

“Em, don’t lie. Yes, San, we actually were.”

Santana’s smirk grew cocky as she walked over, scooting onto the bed. The trio quickly went back to their original position, now with the popcorn bowl in Brittany’s lap. “What _about_ me?” She asked, nudging Brittany in the ribs.

“Emily thinks that you’re pretty,” Brittany announced with a giggle.

Santana faked swooning, holding the little girl close, “Oh, Em! That’s sweet of you, I’m flattered.” Brittany giggled, loving the way Santana was acting with her little sister.

But Emily didn’t like that her sister had said this, and she squirmed, nearly shouting back, “Brittany said you were the most prettiest girl she had ever met, ever and she has a huge massive crazy crush on you,  and I’m not allowed to say anything to anyone!”

Santana’s smirk faded as her and Brittany’s eyes met. If Brittany’s ever reddening cheeks weren’t enough of an indication, Brittany nodded shyly to verify the statement. And Santana could only stare at her in adoration, unable to form any kind of reply.

Brittany coughed slightly, before leaning forward and pinching Emily’s waist, “And little girls who spill secrets don’t get to stay up all night and watch movies with the big girls, Em. So just Aladdin for you, no others!”

Emily was instantly whining, turning in Santana’s arms to face her sister as she tried to protest, “No fair!” But Brittany’s stern look told her she wasn’t getting away with this. “I lied! Britty didn’t say any of that!”

Brittany scoffed, “Liars go to bed early, looks like you’ll only get half into the movie, Em,” Brittany tsked under her breath. Emily only whined more.

Santana finally snapped back, and gave the girl a squeeze. “Oh, Britt, cut her some slack, she can watch the whole movie.” Emily grinned triumphantly as she resituated herself in the brunette’s lap.

“Thanks Sanny,” she murmured, hugging her tightly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, and started the movie. She was pretty much brooding to herself until her fingers hit another pair in the popcorn bowl. She glanced down, then to the side to see Santana smiling at her. The Latina raised a kernel and held it out to the blonde, who leaned closer and took it within her lips, allowing her tongue to brush against Santana’s finger. Their lips met for the softest of pecks before Brittany curled back into her lover’s side and rested her head on her shoulder, finally content.

Santana shifted her arm so it was over Brittany’s shoulder. But her other arm was around the second blonde, which left Brittany to occasionally have to feed Santana some popcorn. Neither complained. 

 

* * *

 

Brittany turned down the volume when the credits started to roll, and giggled when she realized her baby sister was snoring softly. With a few hushed words to Santana, Brittany scooped the tiny one into her arms and carried her to her own bedroom, quickly putting her in bed and changing the comatose child into pajamas before returning.

She pounced on the bed, lavishing Santana with short, sweet kisses, causing both of them to fall into a fit of giggles. They rolled and Santana wound up on top of the blonde, grinning down at her. “You’re sister’s sweet,” she murmured, brushing hair from the face below her.

Brittany only rolled her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist.

“Aw, don’t be jealous Britt,” Santana smirked, “I may think she’s sweet, but you?” She chuckled lightly, stroking a pale cheek. “Britt-Britt, you are so much more. You’re adorable and unique. You care about everyone, you’re talented in dance and singing and Motocross. You’re gorgeous.” As Santana said all this, she could see something in Brittany’s eyes that had her inside squirming. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but she still didn’t like it, so she changed directions, smirking. “And you’ve got a fine body that you move so damn well. And you’re hot, and right now you’re all mine.”

Before the blonde could say anything in return Santana captured her lips in a hard kiss. Brittany groaned slightly, kissing back eagerly, even though she’d rather respond with words. They kissed for a while, going back and forth between hard kisses and slow ones.

Eventually they parted to optimize the flow of oxygen into their lungs. With their foreheads pressed together, Brittany tried to catch her breath enough so that she could speak. But Santana beat her to it.

“I wanna hear more about you,” she murmured, nudging their noses together. “You told me about your past, but what about the now?”

Brittany realized that if she smiled any wider, her face would probably split in half. She giggled softly, slowly running her hands through Santana’s disheveled hair. “What about it?” She asked through a pant. “What is it that you want to know, San?”

Santana sighed, her hands gripping the blonde’s waist gently. “I don’t know, just talk about..” she thought for a second before rolling her eyes, “school, like are you enjoying McKinley?”

Brittany closed her eyes, taking a moment to think, while listening to the way Santana’s breath had already evened out above her, each exhale like a whisper against her lips.

“Well… Like you already know, I’m on the Cheerios, so Sue makes us practice all the time before and after school. Since I’m a co-captain she gave me a bit of leniency and I can cut after school for Motocross practice sometimes..” She trailed off for a second, focusing on her fingers as the nails scratched gently at her lover’s scalp.

“Keep going,” Santana whispered. She sounded pretty tired to Brittany, so the blonde rolled their bodies, letting them lay on their sides face to face. She kept her head propped up by her palm, her elbow resting against a pillow. Santana smiled up at the blonde, her eyes falling somewhat closed as she tilted her head back to keep looking at the beautiful pale face.

“Sue works us really hard. But it’s not that bad, I’m used to strenuous physical activities because I’ve been a dancer since I was really little, way before I even started Motocross. It started out with ballet but I’ve broadened my horizons and now I’m really into hip-hop. It’s really fun because it’s upbeat, I’ll show you sometime okay?”

Santana nodded slowly, her eyes flickering back and forth between each bright blue eye. Brittany was magnificent. “But, yeah. Back on the original topic,” the blonde murmured, threading her fingers through dark locks. “Cheerios isn’t hard, it’s just another way to dance, and it’s fun because I get to make up a lot of the routines, and I always take what other girls have to say into mind. They’ve actually come up with cool ideas themselves, I just tweaked them to perfection.”

Santana sighed, pressing a kiss to Brittany’s cheek, which was puffy because her smile stretched across her whole face. She closed her eyes and gestured for Brittany to continue.

“Going to practice is probably my favorite time of the day. No! I meant Glee. Glee is better because everyone’s a lot nicer and I can sing too. And I get to dance all different kinds of ways in Glee, so that’s fun.. Older members keep saying it was your graduating class that helped Glee become as popular as it is now. They tell stories about Gleeks getting slushied in the halls and bullied and stuff.. Did you ever get slushied? I see it happen all the time, it doesn’t look fun.”

Santana nodded, tapping her fingers against a trim waist. “Yeah. The first was after we won Regionals, by this douche Karofsky. He lashed out at Kurt Hummel, our resident gay, because Karofsky himself was deep in the closet. Then my Senior year I went to Dalton, I wanted to defend Blaine because this guy Sebastian had slushied him, but in the cup he had added rock salt, and Blaine got really hurt. We kinda fought it out while singing and then he slushied me afterwards, even though I totally kicked his ass with my mad singing skills.. So yeah..”

Brittany hummed in thought, “Does it hurt?”

Santana shrugged slightly, “Only if you let the corn syrup get in your eye, then you have to be really careful, and not rub, you have to like wash it out with water.”

“That must suck with your contacts, huh?”

Santana smiled slightly. “You pick up on the little things don’t you?”

Brittany nodded proudly, “I do. I remember Carlos and Peter poking fun at your dorky thick rimmed glasses.” Brittany smirked when Santana rolled her eyes, and the blonde lifted her hand, pretending to touch the outline of a pair of glasses. “I always wondered what you looked like, and then I always imagined you with and without the glasses. Now I really know. I just need to see the glasses.”

Santana snickered softly, “Do you have a things for nerds or something, Britt-Britt?”

She giggled softly, letting her fingertips gently brush a high cheekbone. “Maybe, I don’t know.. But I _did_ date Artie for a little while, so yeah maybe.” Brittany noticed the instant reaction from the Latina, the way her body went rigid, eyes snapping open with full alertness, and boring holes right into her own.

“What?” The Latina asked, her voice unusually hard.

Brittany scrunched her face up slightly, “I dated Artie, the boy from Glee in the wheelchair?”

Santana closed her eyes, exhaled and sat up, turning her back to the blonde, swinging her legs so that her feet were inches off the ground. “I know who he is.” Brittany frowned at the monotonous tone.

She laid there, unsure of what to do, idly picking at the comforter in front of her. “It wasn’t that long of a relationship,” she said quietly, her voice soft. She just wanted Santana to lay back down again, she didn’t get what the big deal was about Artie. She knew Santana would talk about it when she felt she could, so she stayed as silent and still as she could.

“I bet that was a magnificent relationship, huh?” Santana’s voice still showed no signs of what emotion she was feeling, and it made Britt nervous.

Brittany swallowed thickly, walking her fingers across the bedspread. “Well… He was nice and everything, but in the end things didn’t really work out that great,” she mumbled.

“Obviously,” Santana murmured, and Britt could practically hear her eyes rolling.

The blonde couldn’t hold back a heavy sigh. “Take a chill pill, Santana. It’s not like I’m telling you that I’m still in love with him. I ended things with Artie because he insulted my intelligence, and it really hurt my feelings because he had been the only one in Glee who never called me stupid..”

Finally something Brittany said garnered a response from the Latina. Taking a glance over her tan shoulder, narrowed mocha eyes connected with cerulean orbs. “He did what?”

Brittany couldn’t help but smile, even while recalling the somewhat painful memory. It seemed as though Santana’s protectiveness was the perfect remedy. She shrugged lightly, “It was a heat of the moment outburst, but I knew he meant it because he was always talking down to me,” Brittany caught the way Santana’s nostril flared, her lip curling back in a fierce snarl. “He apologized countless times, and we’re back to being friends, but he knows that I’d never be able to be in a relationship with him again after that.” Brittany watched as the muscles in that tan jaw were flexing, it told the blonde that Santana was grinding her teeth together.

Mocha eyes slowly roamed over Brittany’s blank face. There was fury writhing deep in her gut, which stemmed from the thought of that jackass having his hands anywhere near Brittany. It upset her in ways she couldn’t even describe. And if the boy hadn’t already been wheelchair bound, she would have made sure he ended up that way. All because he made Brittany upset in the past, and because he had been close with the blonde she must have felt double hurt by his mean words, and no doubt had shed a tear or two. The thought of Brittany crying over him made Santana’s vision swim, because no one upset Brittany. No fucking way. It took her another long moment, to realize that Brittany’s lips were moving and she was talking again.

“-but that ended like two months ago anyway, so it’s basically history now. Alright?”

Santana felt her muscles relax as bright blue probed her gaze. She huffed before nodding stiffly.

“You and Artie don’t like each other, huh?”

Santana swung her head back around to glare, before she realized who she was with and softened. She rolled her shoulders before sliding back onto the bed, this time on her stomach next to the blonde teen. “What gave you that impression?” She asked sarcastically, resting her chin in her palm.

Brittany’s lips parted into a wide smile, noticing that the girl had relaxed once more. “Well, he _did_ refer to you as ‘Satan’ during Glee club, and you didn’t exactly welcome him with a hug or anything.”

Santana bit her lip, before bursting into a deep laugh. The image of her skipping into the choir room and whisking the nerd into her arms in a warm embrace was just too funny of an image.

Brittany’s smile only grew, and she reached out to play with the dark hair that fell over Santana’s shoulder.

“We don’t really get along that well.”

“Why’s that?” Brittany asked softly.

Santana hesitated. She knew that Brittany could be trusted, that she was a sweet and loving girl, but Santana didn’t want to relive those moments just yet. “Can I tell you another time Britt?”

Brittany couldn’t tell what the emotion that just passed over the Latina’s face was, but she was aware that if she pushed too hard she’d never get an answer, so she just nodded. The corner of Santana’s mouth twitched upwards in a half smile as her shoulders sagged with relief. Brittany tugged on a piece of her hair, effectively gaining the attention of Santana’s roaming eyes. “I was thinking that maybe you could come over again tomorrow?”

“I can’t.”

The answer came so quickly, with so much resoluteness that Brittany was sure she had truly messed something up with their earlier topic. So she uttered a measly, “Oh..” in response.

And when Santana noticed the flash of hurt and concern pass over Brittany’s features she sighed heavily. “I can’t because my parents and I are taking a trip to visit my Abuela, so I won’t be around until late that night or possibly the next day depending on how drunk everyone gets.”

“Oh,” Brittany repeated, this time her tone conveyed more happiness and a shy smile touched her lips. Maybe she hadn’t actually done anything wrong.

The two teens shared small, bashful smiles with each other, until Santana scooted closer and pecked a pair of thin pink lips. When she pulled back she murured, “Saturday?”

Only for Brittany to shake her head slowly, and mumble in return, “Motocross practice.”

Santana closed her eyes and mentally pulled a Homer Simpson ‘Doh’ in her mind. Of course. She knew that. She was the one that had to take the boys there anyway. “Right,” she said with a chuckle. “I’ll be driving Carlos and Peter. Maybe I’ll stick around and watch.”

Brittany’s eyes lit up and she grinned, “That’s perfect!”

“I have to watch the boys for a bit, so when practice gets out why don’t we all hang out? And then if you haven’t had enough of me yet we can arrange some alone time.”

Brittany smirked, leaning closer. “Alone time, as in sweet lady kisses?”

Santana chuckled, nodding and tilting her head to catch pink lips with her own. Brittany sighed softly, glad for the turnaround in conversation. She threaded her fingers through her lover’s hair and pulled her closer, kissing her harder.

Their passionate kisses spurred the need for wandering hands, and soon enough Brittany’s head was thrown back, lips parted and her breath hitching. Santana’s hand had disappeared. But Brittany was one-hundred percent aware of exactly where it was. She whined softly, spreading her legs, a silent plea for more than the teasing touches she was receiving.

Santana smirked as the girl squirmed from the way her fingers glided through wet folds. Brittany shifted her hips, attempting to gain more friction where it was needed most, but Santana pulled back, shaking her head. The blonde groaned, fisting the other’s hair and yanking her down for a bruising kiss.

Without warning, Santana thrust two of her fingers into her. Brittany threw her head back, moaning in pleasure as Santana’s fingers worked in and out with absolutely no rhythm, just to drive the blonde crazy. The Latina alternated between fast and slow, causing Brittany to go into a bit of a frenzy, her body unable to keep up with the rapid changes of pace.

Their gazes caught and locked. Santana found herself unable to look away, she was transfixed by the way Brittany’s face had contorted with pleasure. Her brow had creased, nose scrunched, and lips parted in the most delectable of ways, her face shining with a thin layer of sweat.

“Yo quiero que tu venga (I want you to come),” Santana purred, her thumb rubbing circles against Brittany’s clit.

The blonde’s jaw went slack. She had no idea what Santana said, but god damn it was sexy. She shuddered, crying out softly as her hips continuously rose to meet the movements of Santana’s hand. And within seconds Brittany was falling apart, a jumbled mix of what sounded like English, Dutch, and several different forms of Santana’s name tumbling from her lips.

Santana coaxed Brittany down from her high with gentle, light strokes of her fingers, until the blonde whined quietly and nudged her forearm. She was highly sensitive and could only take so much. Their lips met in a languid kiss, and Brittany shifted, anchoring a leg around Santana’s waist and using it to flip their positions.

When her back hit the mattress though, Santana pulled away with a breathy chuckle, hands on Brittany’s shoulders. “Britt, no, I’m fine.” The dancer regarded Santana with a confused expression. “It’s late and you’re exhausted,” Santana pointed out.

Brittany opened her mouth to argue, but a yawn slipped out instead. She giggled shyly before nodding and leaning back some. “At least let me take care of your hand,” she insisted, her long fingers encasing Santana’s wrist and pulling her hand forward. Her fingers were slick with Brittany’s own juices, but the blonde had no qualms about it as she slurped the digits right into her mouth where she lavished them with great attention.

Santana grinned up at her lover, chuckling lowly; she was amused by the fact that Brittany was always surprising her. Now yes, Santana was insanely aroused by getting Brittany off and her fingers being given such treatment, but it really was late, and Santana knew that her friend had to be up extra early for morning practice with the Cheerios. They needed sleep more than they needed sex right now, so when Brittany popped tan fingers free from her lips, Santana leaned up and gave her a soft kiss, showing that she was serious, and they should get to bed.

Brittany was only slightly disappointed that she wouldn’t be allowed to return the favor. But the lethargic calm that came post orgasm was making her eye lids heavy, and she yawned again before resting her cheek against Santana’s chest and mumbling, “I’m not heavy right?” as she wound her arms around the thin waist and shimmied herself between tan legs.

Santana laughed softly, the motion causing Brittany to bounce slightly. “Nah, Britt-Britt, this is great.” She closed her eyes, fingers combing through golden blonde locks as Brittany’s breath started to even out. “Los sueños dulces, Hermosa (sweet dreams, beautiful).”

Brittany gave a quiet hum of recognition, though she didn’t understand a word other than ‘hermosa’ which she knew meant beautiful. “Night, San,” she whispered, pressing her lips to the skin above her left breast, where they cold both feel her heart’s steady beat.

“Night, Britt,” she whispered back. Santana sighed contentedly, letting her eyes fall shut, the gentle sounds of Brittany’s light breathing, and the way their bodies moved in synch with each breath lulling her to sleep quicker than she imagined it would.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: 8/4/14

The next morning Brittany woke up before her alarm clock had a chance to go off. The early morning light filtered through her half drawn shades and cast pillars of light and shadow along the body next to hers.  Santana was sound asleep. Over the course of the night they had drifted into a different position. Santana was on her stomach, legs sprawled out and one arm tucked under the pillow her cheek rested on, the other resting by her face, which was angled towards Brittany. The blonde was pressed against the Latina’s side, forearm resting on her lower back, other arm under her own pillow, and legs tangled with a single tan one.

Brittany lay there watching the brunette. She was beyond pretty, definitely something out of this world, pouty lips separated, breaths slow and moving the piece of hair that had fallen in her face. Her features were soft and relaxed, no clenched jaw or eyebrows pulled together, a forehead with no creases and a tussled head of hair.  The blonde smiled to herself, trailing her eyes down the curve of Santana’s bare back, to her backside covered with the sheet, then skipped down to the exposed skin of tan legs.

Bringing her eyes back up to Santana’s face, Brittany shifted, propping herself up on an elbow, resting her head in her right palm, while walking two fingers of her left hand up the teenager’s back. Eventually Brittany was high enough to brush Santana’s dark locks to one side, exposing her shoulder, which Brittany planted several butterfly kisses on. The blonde proceeded higher, tucking the out of place hairs behind Santana’s ear to catch an unhindered look at her peaceful face. She leaned closer, pressing two kisses to her jaw, one to the corner of her mouth and a last kiss on her forehead. Then leaned back once more and gently ran her thumb against the Latina’s prominent cheekbone.

After a few strokes a tan hand swung out, slapping at Brittany’s wrist, then briefly rubbed her cheek before falling to the pillow again, Santana’s features pulled together in annoyance. Brittany grinned to herself and placed one last kiss to the girl’s temple before extricating herself from bed and began to get ready for practice and school.

 

* * *

 

Santana groggily woke up to an empty bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, confused. “Britt?” her voice was thick with sleep and vision bleary from wearing contacts the entire night. Santana groped the blankets slowly, feeling how the unoccupied side of the bed had grown cold. Brittany hadn’t been here in a while.

Becoming increasingly agitated that the blonde hadn’t woken her up, Santana was about to gather her things when her fingertips rustled a piece of paper next to her. She rubbed her eyes once more before she could vaguely make out the words on the paper:

 

_San, sorry I didn’t wake you, but you looked so peaceful I just couldn’t do it. By the time you wake up I’m sure everyone will be at school and work. Feel free to help yourself to breakfast and then whatever._

_When you head out, just don’t let Tubbs sneak out with you, he’ll go find his gang friends and get into all kinds of trouble. But anyway, I hope you slept alright and didn’t get upset or angry when I wasn’t here to wake up with you. Text me later, and I’ll see you Saturday :)_

_Britt xoxo_

When Santana realized she was smiling widely, she wiped it off her face and rolled her eyes at herself, shaking her head.  She laughed to herself and folded the note, stuffing it into her bag before grabbing her sweats and tugging them over the shorts Brittany had let her borrow last night. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her brunette locks into an impeccable ponytail before gathering all her things back into her bag. Brittany’s note had said to ‘eat breakfast and then whatever’ but without anybody home, Santana didn’t want to hang around longer than she needed too, so it wasn’t long before she was fighting to keep Lord Tubbington inside while she slipped out the front door.

 

* * *

 

When Santana got home she was scolded for taking so long and had to take a quick shower before dressing up for her family. They were on the road by eleven, which according to her father was over an hour behind schedule. Santana rolled her eyes and sent a text to Brittany instead of listening to them drone on about how next time she wouldn’t be going out the night before.

 

 **New Message (11:06) from San <3  
** _So I have an idea for what we can do Saturday after we ditch the boys_

 

The response was almost instantaneous.

**New Message (11:06) from Britt <3  
** _Oooh what?_

**New Message (11:07) from San **< 3  
**** _I was thinking of taking you out somewhere_

 

 **New  Message (11:10) from Britt <3  
** _Like a date? ;)_

**New Message (11:11) from San <3  
** _Yeah maybe ;)_

**New Message (11:12) from Britt <3  
** _What r we gunna do?_

**New Message (11:19) from San **< 3  
**** _You’ll have to wait and find out_

**New Message (11:21) from Britt <3  
** _You have no idea do you?_

**New Message (11:21) from San **< 3  
**** _Oh shut up. I’ll talk to you later ok?_

**New Message (11:22) from Britt **< 3  
**** _lol sure thing. Ttyl San :*_

Santana chuckled to herself and looked up to see her mother sending her a glare from her twisted position in the passenger seat. “Did you hear anything we’ve said, Santanita?”

The younger Latina flashed a pearly white smile, “Of course. You and Papi don’t want me staying over anyone’s house the night before we have to be somewhere. I understand completely, really.”

The elder Lopez glared a moment longer before huffing in a very Santana-like manner and facing forward again. “We’re almost there,” she informed her daughter. Santana nodded and glanced out the window.

 

* * *

 

Brittany was all sorts of happy as she bounced through the halls of McKinley. Not to say that she wasn’t always happy, but even her friends could see that her mood had been lifted exponentially high as of late and _especially_ today. Mercedes even went as far as asking what kind of drug she was on, Brittany had merely giggled and brushed it off with a silly comment. At the moment the Glee club was sitting and eating together at lunch, Brittany idly pushing her food around her plate, dopey smile in place on her glowing face.

She doesn’t register someone is trying to get her attention until there is a forceful jab to her ribs, and when she looks up every set of eyes are on her. Brittany ducks her head bashfully, already blushing, asking, “What’s up guys?”

“What’s up? Where’s your mind been girl? And don’t just brush me off this time,” said the scowling diva.

Brittany offered a shy smile and shrugged one of her shoulders, nibbling on a forkful of food.

“Seriously Britt, you haven’t been very social lately, you’ve been very..” Blaine trailed off, trying to find a nice way to word what he wanted to say.

“You’re not as down to earth as you usually are,” supplied Sam, his guppy lips pulled into a lopsided smile.

Brittany giggled, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth to avoid answering any of their questions.

“Quit drilling her, it’s obvious our girl has been getting laid,” Puck cut in, flopping one of his thick arms over Brittany’s shoulders and pulling her close, smirking.

She scoffed lightly, pushing away and rolling her eyes, “What makes you jump to that conclusion?”

“Because, I know that look!” He insisted, leaning towards her, hazel eyes scrutinizing her face closely. “I give it to girls all the time. The ‘I-can’t-stop-thinking-about-the-multiple-orgasms-I-got’ kinda look,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Half of the table gagged and made comments about how disgusting Puck was, and Brittany shoved him away with a small smile on her face. He chuckled and leaned back in to whisper, “I don’t hear you denying it,” but didn’t press the issue any further.

“So what’s the deal?” Artie asked from his spot at the far end of the table. His big blue eyes were boring into hers, making Brittany feel slightly uncomfortable.

She gave a one shouldered shrug, saying with an innocent smile, “I’m just really happy lately, okay?”

Tina leaned over from her spot across the table, tilting her head to the side as she asked, “Does this have anything to do with Santana?” Brittany didn’t answer, she didn’t have to, her smile grew at the mention of the Latina and her cheeks bloomed a light pink color. “Brittany, we all love Santana,” there were a few mumbles of disagreement, “But she’s not really.. Santana doesn’t-”

“Santana can be a bit of a player,” Puck supplied, resting a hand on the blonde’s back, between her shoulders.

Brittany nodded, pushing her food around, “Yeah, I know. I know a lot about her from her two cousins.”

“It’s so hot that you do motocross,” Puck drawled, a lazy smile on his lips.

Brittany merely rolled her eyes, as did many of the other Gleeks. “You and your brother didn’t think that when I shot you both down, your faces were priceless though,” she said with a giggle.

“Whatever, it’s still hot.”

“Anyway,” Mercedes cut in, “We just want you to be safe. Santana’s hurt a lot of people, even us, while she was here at McKinley and we’re just looking out for you.”

Brittany smiled at each and every one of them, saying, “I know. And thank you guys, but I know what I’m doing. I know me, and I know Santana, probably better than anyone here at this table. I know her through the two people that look up to her most, the people who never saw her as an HBIC or was on the receiving end of her vicious words, I got to know her through her family. And family knows you better than yourself sometimes, so while I appreciate your concern, I think I’m good.”

They were all gob smacked by the girl’s logic because it made more sense than they thought the blonde had. Brittany pursed her lips and fought back an eye roll at their shocked expressions. “Now excuse me,” she said quietly, grabbing her tray and bringing it to the trash before exiting the cafeteria. She was in front of her locker, going through her books when her phone buzzed. Never one to leave a text unread she fumbled to open the message, a smile quickly overtaking her features.

 

 **New Message (12:42) from San <3  
** _Make sure you have an LBD for Saturday when I take you out_

 

 **New Message (12:43) from Britt <3  
** _Does it have to be black?_

 

 **New Message (12:45) from San **< 3  
**** _Whatever color you want as long as it’s tiny enough to show off those legs. Look sexy Britt-Britt ;)_

 

 **New Message (12:46) from Britt **< 3**  
** _Ok San :3_  
  
**New Message (12:47) from Britt <3**  
_So I guess you figured somewhere to go huh?_

**New Message (12:59) from San <3  
** _Yup. We’ll chill with the boys for a while. Then I’ll pick you up at 6:30 for a reservation at 7:15. We’ll go out to eat. Sound good?_

**New Message (1:00) from Britt <3  
** _Sounds great San (:_

**New Message (1:00) from San <3  
** _Awesome ttyl Britts_

Brittany smiled like a dope until the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch hour.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the school day passed relatively quickly, but for Santana the hours dragged on and on. She was constantly being scolded by her grandmother for being too skinny, and plate after plate of food was put under her nose. Now, Santana had a good appetite, but there was only so much food she could handle after being force-fed since her moment of arrival at the house. She subtly nudged the newest plate away with a grimace, but her Abuela threw a scalding look her way and Santana picked something small to pop into her mouth, throwing back a glare that easily read ‘are you happy now?’ to the elder woman.

“Santanita, tell me about your love life,” the oldest Latina encouraged.

The youngest rolled her eyes, swallowing the food in her mouth before answering. “You should know there’s nothing to talk about. I’m too focused on my education to get involved with anyone right now, Abuela.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” she said with a proud smirk.

Santana offered a crooked smile back. Alma Lopez had always pushed her daughter and granddaughter to go as far as they could with their education, which could not happen if she was distracted by flirting and relationships and boys. She was a no nonsense kind of lady, having moved to America from Puerto Rico to get a legitimate education and reach a new potential that women of her family had never dreamed of. Alma Lopez had become a lawyer and a damn good one at that. Maribel had followed in her footsteps and now Santana was on her way as well.

“How are your professors?”

Santana shrugged one shoulder, poking at the plate of empanadas in front of her. “They’re all hard asses, but I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

The language had earned the young Lopez a glare from her mother and tut from her father, but Alma continued to look at her with a proud smile. Santana beamed back.

She could remember the moment clearly when that proud smile had twisted into one of horror and disgust. Alma had banned Santana from her home, the very place where the teen had felt accepted and loved, more so than in her own home with her parents. Parents who when she was outted as a lesbian gave her the cold shoulder until she willingly packed a bag and left the house, unable to live under the same roof as two adults who could no longer stand to look her in the eye. It was her father who had been the angry and judgmental of the two, Maribel merely soaking up her husband’s response like a sponge and portraying the same views outwardly. Unsure of where to go, Santana had found herself standing on the porch of the Fabray’s and when Quinn saw her puffy, tear-streaked face, she was ushered inside.

A month later her mother was begging Santana to return, she missed her sweet little Santanita and shouldn’t have let her husband’s attitude cloud her own judgment. She loved her daughter with every fiber of her being and it killed her not to be together. Santana slowly warmed back up to her mother, after many long nights talking together. Maribel was able to talk sense to her husband and eventually he apologized in his robot-like-manner to his daughter who brushed it off like it had been nothing. But the hardest time of all was waiting for Alma to come around. Santana was grateful that her abuelita finally came to terms with her sexuality, the eldest Lopez didn’t talk about it directly, but asking about Santana’s general love life was her way of proving she was okay with it after all this time.

“I’m so proud of you, Santana,” the elderly Latina murmured, laying a palm over Santana’s meticulously manicured and silky hand, a stark contrast to her grandmother’s winkles atop her own.

These were words that made all the struggle of these classes worth it. Santana twisted her wrist, capturing the rough fingers and squeezing them, whispering a soft, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

  
It was a long rest of the day for Santana, hours of swapping fine wine, foods and stories until her parents were laughing too freely and her grandmother was grinning like a fool. It was already ten o’clock and Santana was ready to leave, she was only allowed a few sips of wine, to test her palate and pour over the exotic flavors, never enough to get drunk because someone had to be responsible enough to drive them home. She rolled her eyes, listening to her mother’s shrill peals of laughter and her father’s literal knee slapping.

“It’s getting late,” Santana interjected.

“Oh, Santanita, there is the guest room for a reason,” her grandmother said, waving off her hand.

“Abuela,” she whined, “I’m not sleeping on the couch tonight and getting stuck driving in the morning with a stiff back. I’ve got places to be, and my cousins to take to Motocross practice early.”

“That’s my little girl, always helping out family,” her father announced a bit too loud with an overly firm pat on her shoulder. She winced, turning her pleading gaze to the other females.

“Sani’s right, we’ve stayed long enough,” her mother said through a beaming smile.

“Gone through most of the wine collection too,” she mumbled, though no one heard her.

“Thank you for having us over Alma,” Maribel kissed the woman’s cheek, earning a laugh in response.

“Of course! It’s not often Santana is around, I miss her so much sometimes.”

Santana offered a small smile, meandering to her grandmother and giving her a large hug and whispering, “I’ll visit again soon, I promise. Te amo Abuelita,” and punctuated the declaring with a kiss to her cheek.

Once slipping into her jacket, Santana fled to the car so that her parents would be forced to come out sooner rather than later. With the heat brushing away the chill of night Santana scrolled through the handful of texts she had been ignoring since noon. Most were from Brittany ranging from cute snippits to questions about when Santana would be back in the area. Chewing on her bottom lip she figured now would be a good time to answer the blonde.

**New Message (10:12) from San **< 3  
**** _Just leaving Abuela’s now. Exhausted and have to drive home. See you at practice ok?_

 

Brittany’s response came within minutes of warming cool fingers in front of the heater.

 

 **New Message (10:15) from Britt-Britt **< 3  
**** _Boo no fair :( I was looking forward to some cuddles. Text me when you get home and drive safe San xo_

 

Reading it caused her lips to curl into a fond smile, but the passenger door opening had her locking the phone and tucking it into the center console, watching as her mother clambered into the seat next to her. “You good, Mami?” The woman’s response was grumbled, causing Santana to chuckle, glancing back to see her father crawling into the back seat and sprawling his six foot three frame across the upholstery. “Papi, you have to be able to close the door,” she said through her laughter.

When the Lopez trio were all settled, Santana threw the car into gear and started the journey home knowing that it would either feel like forever with her rambling parents or they would fall asleep partway through and the rest of the ride would be peaceful and short.

 

* * *

  
They were home before Santana realized, mainly due to the fact that both parents passed out very shortly into the trip, making it bearable. Ever the dutiful daughter, Santana woke her parents one at a time and helped them into the house to their bedroom. Once in the master bedroom though she left them to their own devices. She retrieved her phone from the car and made sure her parents hadn’t left anything, before locking it and going inside, slipping the deadbolt behind her. Barely able to keep her eyes open, Santana trudged to her room, flopping onto her stomach when her bed was close enough. Muffling a yawn into her pillow she opened her phone messages and shot one off to Brittany telling her that she was home safe and needed to go to sleep. Santana never saw Brittany’s reply, because shortly after hitting send she was unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's all of the chapters so far. I'll be publishing my other stories as well, and be updating them at random


End file.
